Orphans Beloved-Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones
by regertz
Summary: Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.
1. Chapter 1

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Dyad Institute…

Where Tomorrow Was Yesterday Three Weeks Ago…

Office of Rachel Duncan, temporarily occupied by Marion Bowles.

Where at this moment the just-arrived Delphine Cormier, seeking to get details from Bowles on the future of relations with Sarah Manning and the other LEDA subjects was experiencing the most stunning moment of her life…

Saying something given her work at Dyad, and on Project LEDA, and her discovery of a passionate lesbian relationship…

"Aldous…" kiss to cheek, kiss to other cheek…

"Marion…" A beaming Aldous in suit standing by her desk…

"Dr. Cormier…Tres bien." Aldous, grinning…Clearly pleased at her utter discomfiture. "Congratulations on your promotion. I always saw great things in you…Nice to see Rachel did too. How is Cosima doing these days? I was quite concerned."

"Sorry to spring this upon you so suddenly, Dr. Cormier." Marion sighed. "I obviously had to restrict the knowledge of Dr. Leekie's survival and promotion to Rachel's position to a few top level personel."

"You're alive…?" Delphine had finally found the words. "How…" She looked from one to the other…

"How can this be?" she gasped. "Aldous?...It's not true. How…?"

"I'd love to say…Magic." Aldous smiled. "Or that I was my own personal little cloning experiment but I'm afraid the answer is a bit more prosaic. It's always been Topside policy to have high-profile personnel, constantly in the public eye as I've been, impersonated by actors from time to time. Marion felt that during our little playlet with Rachel, I should have my double stand-in for me, just in case she decided to take more decisive action in having me removed."

"An actor…? An actor playing you died on that jet?"

"Lord knows, unfortunately…I owe the poor guy a decent burial…" Aldous sighed. "I'd hope to get Rachel to tell us what happened but obviously she's indisposed right now."

Delphine staring… "An actor? How could an actor have fooled Rachel? She knew you so intimately…" slight sudden blush…

"Not as intimately as you, dear…And yet he fooled you on a number of occasions. Sorry…" he put up a hand. "That was a bit much. And I do appreciate that you seem truly pleased to find me among the living."

"I am. But…Rachel." Nervous look to both…

"Is sadly in part due to physical injury and in part due to her instability, no longer in a senior position at Dyad or Topside." Marion, calmly. "She'll be cared for, as long as she lives, as one of our subjects and for her past valued services. But she will not be allowed, should she make a full recovery, any responsible position in the organization. She's allowed herself to become too emotionally invested with her fellow subjects and her own past."

"Don't think this means you're out of your spanking new position, Delphine." Aldous, beaming. "No one thinks you more the person to take charge of LEDA and Dyad's many other projects than me. I'll of course be in a senior position with the organization but I promise you that unlike Rachel I will trust your judgment and be as 'hands off' as possible. Though I do want to continue to make my own small contributions to our scientific goals…"

"Some people just can't be taken out of the workshop…" Marion smiled. "Well, this is your office now, Aldous. I'll leave you two to settle your affairs and break the glad tidings to the staff and press. Aldous? I'll see you at the next board meeting on Thursday."

"Wouldn't miss it…Can't…" he grimaced to Delphine. "Such is the life of the one kicked upstairs…"

"Dr. Cormier." Marion nodded, turning and heading out as Delphine watched, trying to get hold of herself.

"I really am sorry to have done it like this." Aldous sighed as she turned to face him. "But it was unavoidable, you being so determined to get the low-down today from Marion on Sarah. How is she, by the way? And Kira?"

"Both well as expected given what we've done to them…" she suddenly trembled and moved to and sat in a chair. Leekie coming over as she stared up at him.

"I understand…And sympathize. It wasn't ever my desire to torment Sarah this way." Leekie patted her shoulder. "I would have been more than happy to follow the new relationship rules…And still am, now that Rachel's been eased out."

"Marion…Arranged all this? To 'ease' Rachel out…?"

"No one approved Sarah's mistreatment or the kidnapping but Rachel…I want you to know that." Aldous, earnestly. "And no one mourns the loss of a great scientific mind like Ethan Duncan than I do…Waste, sheer waste. I know you won't believe me, Delphine but I never wanted Susan harmed either, that was an unfortunate incident that escalated out of control. I don't expect Sarah or the others to believe that but it is the truth. Now, we must do what we can to repair the breech and try to help Cosima. Have you made any progress?" he eyed her. "I know Rachel destroyed Kyra's bone marrow samples but what about the first stages of Duncan's sequences? He was certain he could cure her, how far did he get?"

'Not very…Cosima's very ill. Aldous…I still can't quite wrap my mind around this…"

He nodded, stepping back.

"I know…But I want you to know that this. My priority is our girls, Delphine. Even if Rachel 'had me killed'…She's included in that. I want to help Cosima and I want to see none of the others develop her illness."

"Ok. I'll try to believe that. I do think you're a better Rachel for the girls than Rachel." Wan smile.

"Thanks."

She rose… "And Rachel? She won't be allowed to threaten the girls again?"

"Delphine. You are the Director now. And while she is on the payroll…Call it sentimental…Her position is absolutely whatever you choose to make it. Apart from her remaining a subject of LEDA, of course."

"I rather she had no place here…Except as a subject."

"Then…Your call, Madam Director. If you'll excuse me, I have to break the news of my unlikely resurrection to several people. I can assume you'll inform the ladies?"

"Yes…I'll do that. They'll be relieved at least to know Rachel is out of the picture."

"And the devil they knew is back in." he nodded. "Lets meet tomorrow and discuss Cosima's treatment." He put up a hand. "She's very welcome to come, in fact I'd like her to be there at least by net if she doesn't feel well enough."

"All right, Aldous." Nervous nod, faint smile.

He watched her leave and took seat at his desk, buzzing…

"All current data on the treatment of Cosima Niehaus, please. Yes…" he gave a faint smile…Better expect a lot of this, Aldous… "…It is Dr. Leekie. And have Dr. Norris come to my new office, quickly as possible, please…Rachel Duncan's old office. Oh, and have her name removed from the door and mine put on…And reassign her parking space to me, please. Thanks."

He eyed the composite photo on Rachel's former desk…All the locals in one shot…How had she managed to make it look so real?

Hmmn…Pity about the work with Cosima, if Delphine were telling the truth and little progress had been made via Duncan's unlocked sequences. Which did seem the case from progress reports made available by Marion…

A rap at his new door caused him to look up…At the door a beaming Chad Norris in lab coat.

"Aldous? This is incredible." Grin to lips… "'I thought you died.'" He quoted in Southern drawl.

"Never trust Internet reports…" return grin. "My acting double was, unfortunately, not in as good shape as he looked…I was on a secret retreat, trying not to be disturbed…Things got confused, I imagine."

"Right, I can see how that would happen…" Norris, nodding.

Hmmn…I can see how years in suburbia have slightly paralyzed that once keen mind, Aldous thought.

Still…He was brilliant, hopefully he'll quickly recover his game. Though I hope he's not come intending to rant on to Marion about his pet obsession with LEDA.

"So, I understand you wanted to see Marion, our temp Rachel…Afraid I'm the permanent one."

"So I see…Is Rachel really…?" Chad, a bit apprehensive.

The bitch never had forgiven him for that last pass at her…Five years sentence to the Inferno of Scarsborough and Bailey Downs as a result. "It's a promotion, Chad…" she'd tauntingly sneered. " A chance to prove yourself in the field as senior coordinator."

Still…Five years of rather hot sex with his chief field agent, former actress Aynsley "Norris"…Though they had been legally married for the job…And with any willing lady in that fishbowl of Hades, to provide proof of his cover story of house-husband/gymboy gigolo…Had taken a bit of the whammy off it.

"Yes, Chad. She's out. Still with us, but not in any senior position. An official line will be put out soon enough when Topside approves…We might even acknowledge she went overboard in protecting some critical experiments and violated ethical standards. You've nothing more to worry about from her end, the proof being that I had Marion immediately call you off field duty. In which, though, I must say, you acquitted yourself very well. We were all impressed. I continue to see great things, Chad." Leekie leaned back in his chair, waving him to a seat.

"Thanks, Aldous." Chad took seat. "Shame about Aynsley. I know it was an accident but I really was fond of her. Not that I blame the subject…" he put up a hand.

"Of course…" Aldous beamed. "So, to get to it, what's on your mind, Chad?"

"Well…Aldous…I've been going over the latest samples since I got back and something strange is going on with the Duncan synthetic sequences...Rather like I warned you about a few years ago?"

Sigh by Leekie…Sitting up.

"Chad. We've discussed this before and I've reviewed your results. We know about the side effects of the sequences controlling infertility…"

"Yes, but I don't think anyone else has fully grasped…" Chad began.

"Chad. I appreciate your persistence and enthusiasm…But I did not have you brought out of the field to peddle nonsense about accelerated growth rates at all levels...I think your time in suburban hell watching bad sci-fi while playing 'dad' has affected your scientific judgment. We know the consequences of Duncan's meddling with the genome, we're working to deal with it. I want you to make that effort to effect a cure for our girls your focus. And in return I'll promise that if I ever see or hear of anything remotely as bizarre as your hypothetical results, I'll let you know…"

"But Dr. Leekie…The current problems all fit into…"

"Chad?" Leekie put up a hand. "You wanted to go over my head…Or now, Dr. Cormier's. You have. Don't press it, son. If anything comes of your theories, I'll be the first to give you credit but I'm sorry to say there's no evidence to date that your hypotheses will hold up. Bring me real proof and we can talk…"

'But sir…" Chad, urgently. "That's why I was willing to speak to Ms. Bowles…I have real proof…"

Though if it had still been Rachel, God knows I would've kept my mouth shut and let the chips fall where they may, he thought.

…

Home of the family Hendrix…

Currently a political rally center…Home phone and several buzzing cells being tended by Campaign Manager/Errand Boy Hendrix while he worked at his resume.

"How goes it?" an entering Ally bearing a box of campaign stickers and signs addressed him.

"Fifteen calls in the last hour, four pledging support if you can stop the school redistricting, eight calling you the slut who drove Aynsley to fail to notice she was wearing a scarf in the kitchen, three guys asking if you were 'available'."

"Donnie?!"

"I gave them a stern talking-to…And one was stupid enough to give me his number. Phil Bradley on Westboro St.?"

"That fat, bald guy with the ever-moist jogging pants?" she frowned.

"No, the good-looking one…"

Oh…Right. Slight smile.

That one…She pictured.

"Ally." Grim look.

God, he does know me so well…She beamed at him. "So we did threaten to tell his wife and/or the police?"

"We did…And he is on board." Donnie nodded.

"That's my campaign manager…"

"I still may want to bury him in the garage…" he eyed her. "But only after the election…" he put up a hand.

"Good…Oh…" she groaned. Clutching her stomach.

"Ally?" he rose.

"It's all right…Something I ate, no doubt at that 'urban' restaurant. I don't know why we had to meet there to discuss community affairs but as a candid…Oh…" she clutched again.

"Should I get something? Do I call an ambulance? Dyad?" he hurried to her.

"No…No…And God, no…" she gasped… "It'll be ok…This isn't Cosima's thing."

"We don't know that. Ally…" he eyed her anxiously. "Lets get you to the ER, even if it's just a little food poisoning, I'll feel better….Please."

"Oh…Donnie…" she beamed at him. "How wonderful you are…Though I'd prefer you keep on looking for a new job. Rather than watch sports all afternoon at the ER." She noted.

"I can bring the laptop…" he pointed out. "And we might not be stuck there too long."

She eyed him. "Ok, we will be stuck there. I can call your mom and explain we won't be picking up the kids till later."

She sighed.

Still, Judas Priest, that had been one humdinger of a cramp…

"Ok…Just to ease your mind."

"Good…" he nodded, shutting down laptop.

"Don't forget to bring my overnight bag in case I have to stay…I will not sleep in one of those Johnny things…" Ally noted.

Of course it could be the stress of knowing I and my family were nearly murdered last night by a Topside assassin and no chance to relieve the tension by killing said assassin or his boss this "Ferdinand" pervert. Though I've no intention just yet of worrying Donnie with this till we know more…He might get all "lets go to the police, lets tell the media…Lets hunt these guys down while they not expecting it…" and all of those might well be options but lets not go off half-…I really need to get my guns back from Ramon and a first-class security system put in…cocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part II…

Former office of Rachel Duncan, just re-signed as "Office of the Chief Executive Officer, Aldous Leekie, Ph.D."

"Yes, thanks so much…It is good to be alive…" chuckle. "I look forward to it, see you soon."

Remarkable, Aldous thought, smiling, replacing the phone on its base…Some of these fervent good wishes and welcomes back almost sound sincere.

But after a few weeks of Rachel-in-sole-charge…And while Marion is personally very nice, she can be rather forbidding…

Still…For all that, as Jefferson Davis once wrote, Aldous thought… "Upon my weary heart was showered smiles, plaudits, and flowers, but beyond them I saw troubles innumerable."

Not enough that that ambitious idiot barbarian Ferdinand had to go get himself involved and nearly destroy the project to please his new and kinky girl, but Marion's left so much undone with Topside in saving Sarah and Kyra…The big boys still think we have them both, though thank God they're agreed Rachel went too far in imprisoning them at a major corporation/institute and plotting to mutilate one and then wipe the whole clone line in this area, probably everywhere if I know my insanely jealous little girl.

And now…This…He eyed the data on his laptop.

Not that I could openly agree with Chad even after he gave this latest data…And I still doubted the validity of his findings. We'd never seen the outcomes he was predicting and I couldn't believe he'd succeeded in finding a few of Duncan's sequences by random chance after long-term analysis.

And yet, this…He sighed. This is irrefutable.

Though in fact I already knew Chad's hypothesis had acquired some substantial proof. Marion's whole reason for speeding up the "easing-out" of Rachel and my return.

So much for my first long vacation in thirty years.

But this is where I belong…He looked round…At the center of LEDA, boldly going…With perhaps more ethical ambiguity than Jean-Luc Picard, but still. And after all, the future of Humanity hanging in the balance…And the defense of the good ole British Empire and the USA.

Still, this…This…Talk about shite hitting the fan, as my Sarah would say…After grimly insisting that she was not, nor ever had been…"my Sarah".

Well, facts are facts…Observations and data are observations and data…

And human tissue growing at a near-exponential rate due to various stimuli, some unknown as yet, but stress extremely likely a factor…

Really, Delphine…Thumb in the eye socket? I'm grateful our lassies were saved but…

Still, nice to know the Cormier can become the Cormiernator when duty calls. She can be relied on to make the hard choices, there's a comfort.

"Dr. Leekie?!" an intercom buzzed and the anxious voice issued, accompanied by various cries and loud ranting screams… "ALDOUS!? ALDOUS!? DADDY?! DADDY, I WANT YOU!"

"We've a serious situation down here, sir!" Screams of "She's getting loose, shoot!"

Sigh.

Idiots…

"Yeah, yeah…Be right there. Tell her I'm coming." Aldous shook head. "See that the…Hello?!"

"Help! Help!" cry. Sounds of shooting, screams… "ALDOUS?!" howl.

Faintly echoing through the floor of the building…

"Hey." He pressed button for his secretary. "Irene, isn't it? Yeah, could you page Drs. Norris and Nealon and have them meet me in the medical high-security containment area? Thanks. Yes, it's great to be alive."

Perhaps not so much just now, he thought, shaking head as he rose wearily from his new desk.

Must get this office repainted…And get some nice pictures and sculpture in here, brighten up the place…

….

"I don't see it…Why?" Sarah eyed Cal as they sat on a bench, in the park near S's house. "Why should you go now?, we…Kyra…Needs you."

"Sarah, the thing with my friend Tom's not resolved, the cops are looking for me. I have to go back and try to straighten out this mess. Delphine's promised to try to help me, see that Daniel Rosen is held accountable. But he's dead and I did run. I've gotta go back and try to settle this before they find me…Meaning you and Kyra."

"Marion said…" she began…

"Marion didn't even stop to speak to you when she flew in the other day. We can't count on her for help in much, I think. Sarah, I want to get this cleared away so we can try to start thinking about a future. You understand that?"

"What if they put you in jail? In the States, they might even…" she paused.

"They won't…Dyad and Topside have too much to lose letting this go too public. Daniel will be properly accused and they'll get me cleared. It's in their interests. Plus, I do have friends…Money. And a face that could charm any jury." He grinned.

"More likely get you hung, you smug-arse…" she frowned. "How long…" she said, resigned.

"As little time as I can manage. Then I'll be back and we can talk…About a future, together."

"Promises…" she shook head. "I don't want you to go. Stay and we'll get by. I'll make those bastards protect us."

"That's what I'm trying to do here, Sarah. And Delphine agrees with me." He noted. "If I go and voluntarily surrender and explain things it looks a lot better with those not on the Dyad then if I'm a crazed fugitive caught on the lam."

She glared but finally, hesitantly nodded. "It makes sense in some ways. You'll stay in touch…Sos we can break you out if Dyad screws with us again."

"Absolutely…" he nodded. "And Kyra's made me my own angel guardian…" he showed her a gold foil paper angel on string. "So I'm perfectly safe."

"God help anyone you use that on…" she nodded, grim smile. "Though Helena will have help on this one. Once we get her out…Cal?" hopeful look. "There's still Helena…You can't leave till we get Helena back…"

"Sarah…If I wait any longer…Delphine is trying to get Helena back, anything else would take a while to plan. We don't even know where she is."

"S does…Or can find out. I'll make her tell me or get Paul to." She eyed his look with amused grin.

"Not that way…" pout, then a wry smile… "Unless absolutely neces…" he grabbed at her and she giggled, kissing him.

"Please…" she breathed.

"I don't want to go. I have to. You know I do." He told her.

"…I know…" sigh. "Just please, please keep that angel with you."

"Always…" Cal nodded. "Well, Kyra did think you'd be upset but would understand in the end." Grin.

"I still can't believe you told her first…" she shook her head.

"Well, she knew before I told her…" he shrugged. Rising hesitantly…

"Right…Right then, off you go…"

"Marry me. When I get back. It'll be a great goal to shoot for." He smiled.

"Sure." She nodded.

"'Sure'?" he eyed her. "That's it?"

"You're rich, brilliant, hard-workin', cute as hell, the most decent guy I know besides Art Bell…And you're my daughter's father whom she adores. I'd be crazy not to." She shrugged. "And I love you. But be careful…All you got over Art is that you're rich and Kyra's dad…And that he's still in love with Beth, poor, poor guy. So behave yourself out there in Seattle." Stern look.

"We ought to find him a nice clone…" Cal nodded. "Pity Cos isn't interested…"

"We'll work somethin' out. But you mind yourself, as S would say." Sarah frowned. "And come back, soon. Kyra will be in a fit till you do."

"Then I've got to." He smiled.

"And when you do, you do that proposal right. Knees, flowers, ring…I may not be the fairest royal of the land but I damned well want this done right, for Kyra's sake."

"Absolutely…I'll even rent a tux." He grinned.

"Do that…Bye…" she rose and hugged him a long moment. "Fiancee…Won't my sestras be impressed?"

"Tell me I didn't just propose to Helena…?" he gave look of mock-horror.

"One never knows with us, yes?" she smiled benignly.

"I will be back…" he told her, steady look.

"Then go…And make it quick…" she noted, turning away.

He was around the corner before she looked back…

Sighing as she rose, she doubled over in pain suddenly…Shite, Christ! Gasping a moment, then settling down…

Lovely…What's that, super PMS? She frowned. Then, feeling the cramping fade, she moved to the corner and peered around.

Nope, gone…

She wiped at the tears running…Right, then…

Right…Things to do…Sestras to find.

He'll be back. Angel, protect him… But he'll be back.

He'll have to, I swiped one of his credit cards…She grinned to herself.

…

"Jesus, son-of-a-bitching Christ!" the middle-aged, white-haired, somewhat paunchy man cried, rising from the hotel room bed.

"Baby? What's…Ohhhh….Hey! Where are you…Going?" eyeing him as he hurried to grab clothes and made for the door.

"I already paid…And this is too freaky for me! Thanks for a great time, Crystal!" he pulled on pants and tossed coat over his shirtless form, clutching shirt and shoes.

"Wait! Hey, I don't…" door slam… "Feel very well…Asshole!" Crystal groaned.

Well, at least he did pay up front and he did thank me for a nice time. But he might've stayed and helped me. Heck, what if I caught something? He might get it too.

Of course could mean he'll be back.

Kinda liked him, he's very sweet in his messing around, has a nice laugh…Ohhh! She groaned. Holy? She looked at her hand, shaking her head.

Nearly twice its normal size…

"What the hell, maybe he gave me something…Or those crazy guys the other night…" she grabbed for a phone…

"What, yeah. This is Mrs. Will…whatever…In 202. What? He did? Uh, no, he's not back yet. Yeah, he's probably gone to the drug store. Ok, thanks…I'll be right here when they come. No, you better not come up." She noted lightly. "I'm not a fit sight. Please let me know when the ambulance is here, thanks."

He actually told them to call me an ambulance…She beamed.

Of course, he coulda come back and made sure I was ok.

But maybe he really did go to the drug…Ohhhh! Geesh…!

If those creeps or those other creeps…Who sure as hell were not the cops they claimed to be…Did anything to me…I will have my gypsy gran on them so fast…

Maybe it's an insect bite? They say that can swell ya up…Allergies and all?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You did apply the extra morphine as I ordered?"

"Yes, Dr. Leekie…I just managed to inject it as she came back to, after the darting before…" the stunned attendant shook. "What the hell is wrong with…?"

Stern look from Leekie…And the newly arrived Delphine. Reluctantly summoned by Leekie as there really was no way to avoid her hearing about this one…

"Wrong with what?" Aldous eyed him.

"Uh…Nothing, sir. I saw nothing."

"And that had better be your mantra, get going and send Dr. Nealon in as soon as he arrives." Delphine frowned at him. The attendant, still shaken, went out, leaving Aldous…Delphine…Several very nervous armed guards…And partly on the shattered bed, partly on the floor, chained up now, a snoring Rachel…A snoring, twenty foot tall Rachel.

Who began suddenly fussing…

"Delphine?" Aldous looked to her anxious stare… "I think you'd best be leaving…She's not likely to be in a good mood to start with when she comes to. And right now, you are not likely to be her favorite person."

"Agreed." Delphine nodded hurriedly. "But Aldous? What…?"

"I don't know yet but another blessing of Ethan Duncan's…See they bring in the strongest stuff we have…That new formula, 251A…Better get all we have in stock."

"But that's so powerful a microliter could put a elephant under for a day…" Delphine noted.

"Then it should be just about…" he paused as Rachel opened eye…Her other, now uncovered, eye, hideous. "And the dressing…Having them make up a gauze sheet as quickly as possible…Call Charlie Koch and have his Kimberly Clark people get on making a supply. Go."

Delphine wasting no time in leaving.

"Aldous…?" Rachel fixed eye on him, voice rather soft though well-amplified.

"Right here, dear."

"You did survive…Aldous…" she beamed. "Ohhhhhh." Groan… "My head…My…Joints…My…Eyyye…Aldous?!" looking around. "What's happening to me?"

"There've been a few slight complications of your father's synthetic sequences, dear." Aldous began…

"I think that bitch was here? WAS SHE? DELP… What's her name? Aldous, I don't feel so good. Uncle Aldous? Make it better?"

"It's all right, Rachel. I'll make it better." He noted smoothingly. "You just rest."

"Who'd I say was here? Aldous?" she noted, confused. "I think someone put something in my eye…It hurts…And my bed is broken."

"We're getting you another…" he eyed a guard who was only too pleased to flee the room in search of a twenty foot bed or mattress.

"Ok…You won't go, Aldous?" she cooed. "Stay?"

"I'm right here." He nodded. "I'll make it all better, Rachel. Don't worry."

"Everyone's mad at me, Aldous…And I think I dreamed…Daddy was."

"No, no…Ethan would never be mad at you, Rachel. Just try and rest. We'll get you settled."

He turned as a nurse entered, bearing a small container…"Sir…Formula 251A…All Dr. Cormier could get immediately."

"Good, do you have a syringe? Prepare it." He told her.

"Aldous…Cor…Mier…I know that name." Rachel breathed…Loudly…But gently.

"Yes, that's someone who works here in our institute, Rachel. How old are you, Rachel?'

"Huh?...I think I'm blue-grey at 52 Weston Tower." She noted, vaguely.

"Ok…And what's your name?"

"Rachy Duncan…Like Dunkin Donuts…I think Daddy makes the Donuts." Giggle…Hmmn…

"Aldous? Hurts?"

"I know." He patted her huge right forefinger gently, taking the syringe and waving the nurse and guards back. "I'm giving you something to help, it might sting just a sec. You ready?"

"We're doin' Science…" Rachel murmured. "Science is the most beautiful thing…Except for me…" giggle.

"Yes, it is and you are…" he administered the injection swiftly, nodding to the nurse. "Was that ok?"

"Didna hurta bit…" Rachel, giggling. "You look funny, Aldouuuusss…" she went to sleep.

Phew…He looked around at the shattered room, crushed bed. A groaning guard slammed against the wall earlier now being carried out.

"Well, just another day at the office…" he beamed to the nurse who darted a stunned look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part III…

Scarborough General ER…

"There's nothing like a dame…" the chorus of actors playing sailors led by veteran character actor Ray Walston, sang on the large TV… "Nothing in the world…"

"Donnie…?"

"Yo…" Donnie looked at Alison as they sat where they'd been sitting for the past three hours since they'd been led into a station in the ER exam area.

"I appreciate your willingness to pass up sports for 'South Pacific' to please me…"

"Oh, no…Actually this is great." He noted. "And there wasn't anything special on the sports channels."

"But…You did say you'd try sending out your resume." She noted.

"I would but no internet connection except out in the reception room and there wasn't time after I got it set up…" he pointed out. "I don't want to leave you alone in here. I can get to it tomorrow."

"Donnie."

"There is nothing you can name that is anything like a dame…" the chorus sang.

"You want me to go?" he eyed her.

"Just do one…Send one out so I don't feel like we wasting every minute. Now you have it set you could do it in a couple of minutes. Just try one, for me…And the kids? Pleaseee..?"

"Ok." He sighed. "Don't die on me." Rising.

"I promise…But wait till after 'Some Enchanted Evening'…" she pulled at him. "I just wanted you to say you'd do it later." Smile.

"I'm sure you'd sing it better, but sure…" he beamed, sitting down and pulling chair to her bedside.

"Might even be fun if we get to stay tonight…" she noted. "Like that other time when we slept together after I had that little accident with my mothers' helpers."

"I don't like to remember that…" he noted. "I mean the sex was great but…I thought I might lose you. That was the first time I got nervous about the drugs and realized how much you'd started to drink."

"It was when Beth told me about the whole 'clone' thing. And the killings in Europe…And I was so scared and afraid you might leave me cause…I…Was…A…Freak…" she wept.

"Ally…Never…" he stood and embraced her on the bed. "I'd never have thought you were a freak…A freakin' pain in the ass sometimes…" grin at her teary smile. "But never a freak. Heck, you being a clone is the coolest thing that's ever happened to me outside of you saying 'yes' to me."

"Oh, please…" she mock-pouted, pleased. "I practically had to ask you."

"Well…I never thought you'd take me on. A girl like you, who, but for her mother, could have had anyone."

"I was…Rather the high school princess…" she archly noted.

"Queen of the campus, high school and college. And the wildest, coolest girl there…"

"Sarah and Cosima would never believe that… 'Oi, was it a nunnery or a bible college?' Sarah would say."

"Well…Much as you love them, they don't know you like Donald H. knows you, Mrs. H." he beamed.

"So you do…Oooh, Hendrix…" she raised up to kiss him.

"You.. Know, Donnie. So the day won't be a total loss. If we did get to stay overnight again, even though this is nothing serious…At the most expensive suite we've ever had, like you called it before…" coy smile.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't leave…And I'm not overly fond of the couch." He noted.

"…that is anything…Anything…Like a dame…" the chorus concluded on screen.

"I do wish…" he began, carefully…She eyeing him… "You'd be a little more honest with me."

She stared at him…

"You didn't exaggerate that last cramping to get us in here faster like you claimed." He eyed her sternly. "You were really hurting…"

"I exaggerated a little…" she tried. "It was kinda bad, but not terribly bad…"

"Just don't try to protect me, Ally. I want to help…I know I'm likely to stumble around but I can help if you'll just keep me informed."

"That sounds like monitor speak…" she frowned.

"Well, I am, in a way, your monitor…I mean…" he put a hand up… "And you're mine. But just to extent we can use Dyad if it can help you."

"You haven't called Dyad…" she looked at him.

"No, absolutely not. I wouldn't do that…Unless, with your permission…If this got serious and these slow-moving idiots…" he glared out of the station. "Can't help you."

"Ok." She nodded.

"Really?" he stared. "You mean it?"

"If I'm getting bad and you think there's no option, you can call Dyad. You have my permission." She eyed him.

"Now you're scaring me…" he admitted, worried look.

"I don't mean I'm feeling that way now. But I owe it to you and the kids not to let any chance be overlooked. But only if I say or I'm really bad, Donnie. And check with Sarah or Cosima first. Make sure they think it's safe."

"Ok." He gave careful stare…

"Delphine Cormier is in Dr. Leekie's place there now, Rachel's injured…It's reasonably safe."

Apart from them trying to kill us all the other night…She thought. Startled as Donnie rose, calling loudly to a passing nurse… "Hey! Could we possibly see a doctor here before midnight, my wife's very ill?!"

"We get to you as soon as we can sir…There are more critical patients." the nurse noted to his frown, continuing on.

"Donnie, really…I'm feeling ok now, except my joints hurt a bit…" Ally hissed.

"And your feet are swollen…" he eyed her. "Look, I think you must be retaining fluid or something?"

She stared down to see that her feet had indeed swelled to nearly twice their normal size. Blinking at him, a frightened look…

"Ok, that's it!" Donnie hurried into the exam rooms hallway. "Hey, we have a potentially fatal allergic reaction here! You wanna get someone in here or should I call my lawyer?! Hey!"

…..

Dyad Institute, Medical High-Level Containment…

Just outside Rachel's rather large new room…A wall between two having hastily removed but for support columns.

Chad Norris now with Drs. Nealon, Leekie, and Cormier, being careful not to be too cocky about having been more or less proven right in his hypotheses.

At Dyad, no one likes a smart ass and no one has better ways to deal with one…

"All right…We have extremely rapid spurts of accelerated general growth, that do not as yet seem to focus on any one area or type of tissue." Leekie noted. "Bone, hair, skin, organs all seem to be growing at the same rate, suggesting this is a genetic affect of the clone genome. However we have noted the spurts appear to be preceded by severe joint pain and we've see elevated levels of adrenalin, estrogen, neurotransmitter including serotonin, various other hormones, even above what would be expected with the increase in size, particularly adrenalin."

"It can't be strictly regenerative, or the damaged eye would be showing signs of repair…" Delphine noted.

"I concur…" Nealon nodded. "I will point out though that we need a full genetic analysis."

"Which is being done as we speak." Delphine noted. "Dr. Norris, you first noted the possible implications of this some time ago? Why has it taken so long and what might be triggering it?"

"Well…" Chad pondered. "I'd thought initially it might be related to some life event…We don't really know how fast the clones…Our subjects…Will age. Despite their appearance their cellular age could be much greater."

"There's no evidence in the early reports of telomerase degeneration…" Nealon stated, eyeing the young punk ex-and now restored pet of Leekie's he'd thought had had his head handed to him by Rachel a few years ago. Now cock of the walk, everyone hanging on his words.

"No, I believe this is strictly caused by a problem with the Duncan synthetics." Chad noted. "My work confirmed that there had been substantial activity of the two sequences I located using my random hunting."

"And the growth spurts in Rachel…These are the only recorded?"

"So far…" Norris nodded.

"Uh…" Aldous, hand raised.

"You've seen this?" Delphine eyed him. "And you didn't mention it?"

"Not really…But there were some very early signs in Jennifer when she died." Leekie sighed.

"If only Ethan were here…" Delphine sighed. "He might be able to give us an insight."

"Sadly, he is not. We must proceed on our own…" Leekie pointed out. "Perhaps you should alert Cosima to this. She could have some good insights of her own here."

"A bit of a violation of protocols here, isn't it, Aldous?" Nealon eyed him.

"Ten security guards, four nurses have seen her and the entire staff have heard her. I doubt bringing in one more brilliant scientist with a detailed knowledge of the genome and an excellent sample source would create any serious additional breeches, Nealon."

"Cosima's still quite ill…Maybe over the net or in a day or two?" Delphine suggested.

"We may not have a day…With Rachel." Aldous noted. "She's grown an additional five feet in general following what seemed to be a joint event."

"But at some point the size increases have to stop, it's unsustainable." Delphine argued.

"So far there's been no sign of a limit being reached." Aldous shrugged.

"Are you suggesting she'll just keep growing?" Nealon eyed him.

"There's a likely stopping point, but I've no idea where that might be." Aldous replied. "If you do, enlighten us and win that Nobel, you've been lusting after. Though Topside would of course have you either fired and discredited or shot, for violating your confidentiality agreement."

"I think…" Chad cut in.

"Yes, Dr. Norris? What else…Enlighten us." Nealon, a bit sneering…

"I think we'd better evacuate…" Chad noted, pointing to the huge hand now nearly blocking the doorway to Rachel's room.

"Mon…Dieu…" Delphine. "She must be over forty feet now."

"Fifty, I'd say." Aldous noted.

"ALDOUS! I WANT ALDOUS!" Loud shriek…

Nealon a bit downcast…

True, I did abandon her immediately in my deal with Cormier but, that was just business…Survival business. I thought she and I really had something going there working together on the Manning thing.

Hmmn…I see no one's told Nealon about Rachel's latest boyfriend, Ferdinand, yet…Delphine eyed him.

"ALLLLDDDDOUUUSS! HELP ME!" Slight pathos on the end…

The others eyeing Leekie…Who grinned slightly and started for the room door.

"Aldous, maybe we'd better try another injection first…" Delphine urged. "Her state is quite emotional."

"It's fine…You can't kill a man who's already dead, Delphine." He noted. "Rachel? Sweetheart, could you move your hand just a bit?" he called into the room. "Thanks, dear." As the hand moved back.

"And thanks for the concern, Dr. Cormier…" he smiled at her briefly, then went in. "Rachel? How are we feeling…?" his voice from inside.

He was the bravest of bold pioneers…Nealon began composing his remarks for the reporters…

All straining to hear the conversation, which for some reason had become a rather low one, especially given Rachel's new vocal ability. She was…Whispering…? Unable to keep her voice truly to a whisper of course but definitely incoherent out in the hall.

Leekie emerging a moment later… "We've a bit of a problem…" he noted.

"Is she enraged and meaning to kill us all?" Norris eyed him.

Nealon eyeing and calculating the time needed to reach the elevat…No, stairs…Always take the stairs in an emergency…

"Uh, no…She needs to pee." Aldous explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part IV…

"Ok…So your feet haven't doubled in size and you're not experiencing any cramps or joint pain?" Donnie, anxiously into the phone.

Uh…No? Cosima stared at her end.

Hmmn…These old land-line things are kinda neat, she noted, eyeing Fee's corded phone. But, anyway…

"So Ally's feet swelled after some cramps? And she did eat something she thought might not be…Kosher?"

"I guess…I don't know…" Donnie replied. "Ally, was the stuff at the restaurant…?" he called.

"No..Uh, Donnie, no. That was just an expression." Cosima explained. "It does sound like a kind of allergy. Are they checking…?"

"They've finally started…" he noted. "But you and Sarah haven't had any trouble?"

"Well...Not me…But Sarah's not here right now."

"What about Kyra?" he asked. "She hasn't been sick?"

"She's been fine…Sleepin' now. Donnie? Why would you think…?"

"Sarah told me, Cosima." Donnie replied, cutting to a whisper. "She thought I ought to know that Dyad nearly killed my whole family last night."

"Well…Topside, actually. I think Dyad saved your family…Or our phony Rachel did." Cosima shrugged. "But you think what? They've poisoned Ally?"

"Easy way to do it…" he noted in whisper.

"Mr. Hendrix?" the nurse who had blasély passed before, now an anxious look. "Your wife needs you!"

"Ok…They're calling me over, stay on the…Jesus!" Donnie stared, dropping phone…

"Donnie? Uh, Don?" Cosima, to phone…

…..

"We can't rule age out as a factor, all the clones except the original LEDA pair, Sarah and Helena are exactly the same age, despite the different implantation dates." Delphine noted to Norris and Nealon in the small conference room near Rachel's huge room as Aldous directed a team bearing various flexible plumbing tubing of very wide bore…Stopping at the room door to call in… "Rachel, we're getting this set up as fast as we can, hang in there sweetheart. And don't worry, accidents happen." Kindly tone.

"THANK YOU, UNCLE ALDOUS…Please hur' .." Reply. Demure lowering at end.

"She seems to have calmed considerably but I'm getting the impression there's been some significant memory loss." Delphine noted to the others, listening.

Possible win-win for me there, she thought.

"Yes…I would feel better if we evacuated this floor…" Nealon looked out the door. "I mean, before she does."

Drowning that way might well be a Rachel Duncan method of retirement but…

"Folks, I think we've had our first success…" Aldous had appeared at the door. "She wants me to thank all involved."

…

"Hey…" Sarah waved a hand at the passing taxi… "HEY!" As it drove off in panic.

"I bloody need ta get to a hospital, you freakin' creep." She yelled.

Well, best to try and see if Mrs. S is home yet…Or Fee.

Bloody Christ, was I out…Hmmn, she looked at her wrist…No watch…And only torn strips of her shirt and overcoat on the arm... She looked down to see only strips on her legs and her coat split and…

Krikey! Me pants! She looked for cover…Running behind a short bush.

Hmmn…That's odd…Fence behind is pretty small, always remember it as…She looked back to the tree…

Yeah, it was a tree…Before…Now, just a small bush.

She looked over across the street…At houses that seemed a bit…Low…

Two storeys, most and she could see into the second floor windows directly?

Uh, sorry, ma'am…Not meaning to be a peepin' bloody Tom. She stepped back and looked for Mrs. S' place.

There…But like the others, far too small.

As if, bloody Christ.. She'd suddenly gone up in the world, by about fifteen feet?

…..

Meanwhile, in Northern Canada…

"I don't think you'll be needing my advice much longer, Hely…" the scorpion noted to Helena as she sat looking round the warehouse room…A few terrified but equally terrified of being shot for disobeying orders soldiers regarding her as she sat, head nearly touching the ceiling.

"This is dream, yes?" she addressed one soldier, a Mark lookalike...Who gulped at her stare but following the order given over his headphones, nodded. "Yes, Miss Helena…It's a dream. You should go back to sleep now."

"Tell her when she wakes up, she'll be safe with her sisters…" the voice in his headphones insisted. "Tell her…!"

"If this is dream…" Helena eyed the frightened soldier, gentle if amplified tone… "I could tear your legs off and you would be fine, yes?" she regarded him as he tried to remain calm. Moving her hand his way.

"Tell her that would make her sad, hurt her babies…" the voice, urgently.

"If you hurt me, you'll be sad and your babies will be hurt…Not by me…" the soldier added, hastily.

"Hmmn…You could be right…" sage nod. "But I think now I will see if I can stand up. It is very confining here, yes?" She pressed a huge hand against the warehouse roof and strained a bit…The roof tearing loose…Soldiers fleeing, alarms blaring.

"We have a containment breech!" Major Paul Dierden, leading a squad of heavily armed soldiers maintaining watch from outside the building, told his radio. "Helena is loose! Repeat, Helena is loose! We need authorization to fire! Get me authorization now or we will open fire!"

Helena standing now, at fifty feet, looking about…Enjoying the cool, fresh air, noting the scurrying or in some cases, rallying soldiers.

What stuff as dreams is made of, yes?


	5. Chapter 5

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part V…

"I can't believe they asked us to leave…" Donnie shook his head. "What are we paying taxes for? This is a national health service, not the craziness they have in the US. Who cares if they don't know exactly what to do for you, they can't just toss us out like…"

"Donnie…You better call them…" Ally sighed. Seated on the sidewalk next to him, she now about twelve feet high, wrapped as best she could…Rather elegantly, he'd noted, to her wan smile…Like the ladies on "Rome"…In ER bedsheets. "They're my only…God…Hope…I'd say."

"Right away… But then I am calling our lawyer." He noted. "Toss us out like…" he muttered, angrily.

Wonder how much room there is in the garage?

"Hello? Is this the Dyad Institute?" Donnie asked the phone. "I'd like to speak to Delpy please?"

"Cormier, Delphine Cormier!" Ally urged. Frowning at several passers-by who stared up at her.

"It's hormonal, you've seen female basketball players before, right?" she asked, annoyed.

"Delphine Cor…Right, that's the one, thanks." He noted. "Hey, you better run…" he eyed a couple of kids now running after a fierce look from Ally when they'd come over, calling lewd questions.

"Hey, hello. Dr. Cormier? Uh, this is Donnie Hendrix, Ally's…Yes, we are having a little trouble. Well, big trouble. Uh, yeah, she is growing at a phenomenal rate? Hey, Ally!" he called. "I think this Delphine knows her stuff!" cheery tone.

….

Northern Canada…

Where a calmly "rampaging" Helena, carefully searching for something warm to wear and trying to avoid stepping on the fleeing soldiers in case this wasn't a dream, was staring at the squad still holding its ground, guns trained on her…A couple of floodlights hastily aimed her way as well.

"Please…I is not properly dressed…" she called, gently. "Turn off lights, please?"

"Dr. Coady!" Paul, with the squad, called into his radio.

"Do not fire, Major!" her reply. "We're coming with more anesthetic."

"Paul? Is you?" Helena peered, hand to forehead. "You are true disappoint, Paul. Sarah will be very angry with you."

Ah…She looked over…

Here comes crazy doctor, wanting to make more me and play God, I have no doubt, she sighed.

"Helena!" Coady called through a bullhorn.. "Surrender…Sit back down in the warehouse building and…"

"Such gracious invite, butI will not troubles you further, thanks." Helena called back. "Just give me somethings to wear and I will be on my way."

"Helena! I will give Major Dierden orders to fire if you don't stop now!" Coady called. Fire the anesthetic now! She hissed to her aides.

"But Doctor? If we miss…" one noted.

"Fire, damn you!" she glared.

"Paul, I'm going to gives you one chance more. Give me something to wears and let me go or I will be angry with you." Helena called to Paul.

She ducking as canisters of anesthetic struck her and others missed…She turned and ran back, causing the ground to shake.

"We're putting the whole camp out and we missed her, Doctor!" the aide who cautioned her warned.

"Fools!" she barked at him. "Dierden?" she called. "Bring her down, anyway you can!"

….

"All in all…" Leekie noted to the group in the conference room…Nealon, Norris. Delphine, and now several others let in, based on their areas of expertise. "She's being very patient and quite rational now."

"For the moment, Aldous…" Delphine shook her head. "But how long can we expect that to last?"

Loud snore from Rachel's room.

"And 251A does seem to be keeping her under, for the moment…'

"I concur with Dr. Cormier…" Nealon nodded. "For the moment, only…We should kill her now, while we can. Her growth might restart and who knows how large she'd get."

"If we're voting…" Chad began…

"This isn't a democracy, people…" Leekie noted.

So much for "hands' off" Delphine thought.

"Now what was the latest on Alison?" he addressed her.

"Uh…Donnie…Her husband said that she'd reached twelve feet in height but hadn't for the moment experienced any more cramping attacks. "He'll call if there are any changes until we can get her to Dyad via transport."

"We've suddenly become very important to our subjects." Nealon sneered. "I imagine Sarah will be at our door soon, demanding help."

"And we'll offer it to her…" Leekie eyed him. "But lets actually see if we can come up with something, people. About time we earned our generous compensation, eh?"

"Dr. Leekie?" An aide tapped at the door. "Marion Bowles standing by on video and Cosima Niehaus on line 1."

"Ah…Ok, thanks." He told her. "Delphine? Shall we have a chat with our geek girl? This really be that 'crazy science', eh?" Grin.

…

"So…" Marion on screen, hand to head. "Let me understand this. At least two of our subjects are displaying phenomenal growth rates and one, despite her severe injuries…"

"…Perhaps because, Marion…" Aldous noted. "Stress is showing up as a common factor…"

"…Has grown to fifty feet in length and is showing signs of brain damage. Delphine?"

"Not related to the growth we think. The other subject has not shown any neural involvement." She noted.

"And the other, a mere twelve feet, so far…Is that correct?" Marion asked.

"So far, yes." Leekie replied. "And a third subject, Cosima Niehaus, whom as you know was already suffering respiratory problems, has as yet not shown any of the new symptoms."

"That's correct." Delphine nodded.

"What about Sarah? Helena?" Marion asked… "And the others…?"

"About thirty minutes ago I got a report that a hospital in downtown Toronto was dealing with a case similar to Mrs. Hendrix." Leekie noted. "From the description it's our Crystal."

"A hospital?" Marion looked at him.

"Normal people go to hospitals Marion…Our girls are to have normal lives…We'll get her in soon."

"Aldous, Delphine…" she eyed their faces on screen.

"A word."

Why am I getting the feeling that "word" is Helsinki? Delphine shuddered a bit.

…

"Helena, I don't want to open fire but I will if you don't stop and return to the warehouse!" Paul called to her via bullhorn from his jeep, Dr. Coady and her team beside him.

"Have to catch me, first, Paul." Helena cooed, carefully tying round her feet a couple of large tents from a storehouse she'd torn the roof from in her efforts to find suitable wear. Several more mixed with an airplane hanger tarpaulin she'd managed to find, thanks Mama and the Holy Mother, around her chest and privates. Is very cold here, yes?

"Fire on her! Fire!" Coady screamed angrily. The soldiers nervously setting sights.

"I said Fire!" she shrieked.

"HELENA!"

….

"Sarah?!" Cosima, staring as she stood in Mrs. S' driveway, glancing to see her cab fleeing away in the twilight, the driver's face a contorted mix of fear and horror…

"Cos…" the now about twenty four or so foot Sarah, eyeing her. "Kyra's not…?" anxious tone…

"No, no…Sleeping."

"Thank God. I didn't want to have her see me like…"

"Jesus H. Christ!" Mrs. S, a totally stunned Fee beside her, getting out of her car just pulled up in front of the house.

"S, Fee…" Sarah sighed. "Fee, don't look like that. I've seen you dressed worse."


	6. Chapter 6

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part VI…

Northern Canada…Secret British military installation set up during Cold War and Conservative government, maintained jointly by US and Great Britain under special secrets acts at extreme urging (i.e. pressure) of US and British governments.

Office of Dr. Coady, code name "Mother", scientific chief of Project "Castor" for decades.

The middle-aged Dr. Coady, dark hair severly bunned back, grimly harsh expression as she regarded the military's newly assigned second-in-command, Major (awaiting promotion to Colonel shortly) Paul Dierden and the two identical soldiers flanking him.

"In spite of every precaution, Helena has escaped…And despite the fact that she's now fifty-?"

"Fifty, ma'am." The corporal she'd eyed, nodded.

"Thank you…Fifty-feet tall, she's evaded your people, Major Dierden."

"Correct, ma'am. But we were not prepared for this. You never warned me this could happen as a result of your experiments." Paul, calmly. "We had no time to prepare and we had both your orders and standing orders from Command not to harm her."

"I countermanded those orders, Major…" harsh tone. "You refused to order the men to fire."

"Respectfully, Doctor. You don't have the authority. And I had my orders. You're welcome of course to file a protest."

"Already done…And it seems Command supports you, for now. And perhaps you and they are right, Helena is an even more valuable prize now. I may have lost sight of the larger objective last night in my initial response. So, I apologize…" she eyed him. The two twins flanking him not expressing any emotion but all the same clearly a bit startled…

'Mother'? Apologizing? To anyone below five-star general?

"We have to work together on this, naturally. You'll find me totally in support from now on."

"Thank you, ma'am." Paul nodded. "I'm sure we can work together effectively."

"But that leads us back to the fact that our blonde bird has flown…" she noted. "And despite her new, rather hard-to-miss, form, she has eluded and continues today to elude our searches."

"She's always been clever and she has spent years dodging Dyad. She knows how to elude pursuit, the Proleithians taught her that much."

"Surely however good she is, she can't conceal herself for long in her current form…" calmly appraising look, hands folded, benevolent smile now appearing.

Always nice when "Mother" smiles, the private to Paul's left thought…Brightens your whole day…Till she frowns again.

"I would expect not, ma'am…And we are maintaining patrols on ground and in the air." Paul noted... "Though we are limited as to personnel since we can't involve other lower clearance military or local law enforcement. And we must avoid attracting attention from the public and the media."

"I think, given the low population, we can be a bit more aggressive in our hunt, Major. You'll find Command has approved that. Naturally we'll continue to avoid arousing concerns but given the potential for Helena to do so in her current form, we're sanctioned to act as we need to to secure her. Any 'collateral damage' within reason will be overlooked."

"Meaning how many civilians we're allowed to kill here, ma'am?" Paul, dryly.

"I should say up to 100, for now." She noted, calmly. "Lets not be coy, Dierden. She's a menace to this project and if 100 people must be sacrificed to maintain security and keep the work going, it's a small price to pay. You've done your share of killing innocents, I understand."

"I have." Paul, calmly. "But I prefer to balance the costs and benefits first if possible."

"Naturally. We certainly aren't authorizing indiscriminate killings. But if a situation develops we can't be constrained by normal rules of engagement. I should tell you that we've opened communication with Topside on this, cautiously. And that our chief liaison with them will be coming to see that this operation is handled effectively and efficiently." She eyed him.

"I see." He nodded.

"Not that anyone criticizes your efforts to date, Major. You after all made this operation possible through your negotiations. I'd hoped to arrange a deal with Topside to obtain Sarah Manning after they'd finished with her, but this opportunity far exceeded my hopes." She smiled. A warm, maternal smile that somehow seemed more chilling than her grimace earlier. "It's unfortunate we have these delays and problems but you've more than done your duty here and I am grateful as is Command, Colonel." Another warm smile. "I'm jumping the gun before it's made official but congratulations."

"Thanks, Doctor." He nodded.

"Now if we can just manage to catch our elusive supergirl with minimal collateral casualties…" she noted.

"We'll do our best, Doctor." Paul nodded.

"I know you, your troops, and my boys, will, Colonel." Nod. Salute. He returning, wheeling about and with instruction to the men to follow, left. She watching him.

"Oh, Colonel…" she halted him, he turning back.

"It wasn't my experiments that caused this, I can assure you. The others are very likely to be affected." Solemn look. "So another reason to get this done, eh?"

"Yes, ma'am." He nodded.

…

"How the bloody blazes…?" S stared up at Sarah, looking down at her.

"Instead of bloody gaping at me, how's about finding me something to wear? I'm bloody well freezin' me arse off here." Sarah noted. "And a coupla people have already spotted me, it's frickin' embarrassin'. What if their kids go to Kyra's school?"

"Sarah, I think we have more problems than worrying about Kyra's school rep…Which would be extremely bad-ass with a mum twenty-plus freakin' feet tall." Fee noted.

"Lord knows it couldn't be more embarrassing than some nights you've come home here, four sheets to the wind…" S shook her head at Sarah, who rolled huge eyes.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Felix here…" Cosima, hastily, feeling a bit strange, caught in the family dynamic and all… "It's really more important we find out what's going on here as soon as possible, Sarah. It looks like you, Ally, and Rachel are all affected, at different level, maybe." She sighed. "And I'm afraid you know there's only one place that has a prayer of helping you. Whoa, you have gotta be all of twenty-five feet, that is so…"

Sarah, grim look…

"Terrible, of course…" Cosima noted.

"Dyad?" Fee stared at Cosima. "You want us to bring twenty-plus Sarah…To the Dyad?"

"It's not a friggin' dress size, Felix!" Sarah groused.

"Look, they are the only place familiar with our genome and who are equipped to study this." Cosima, apologetically. "I wish there were another place but…"

"I'll go…For Kyra's sake. I can't let this happen to her." Sarah noted, shaking head.

"Hey! Oi!" Mrs. S called from the door of her house, having gone back in a moment before. "Felix, come in here and give me a hand with this!"

He looked over, shrugged to the girls and went to join S at the door…They entered.

"What about you? Not a sign yet?" Sarah asked Cosima.

"No, not yet…Which is a good sign. It could indicate I'm protected somehow, maybe due to my condition emerging? Maybe something to do with my treatments. There might be an easy cure, Sarah."

"No more bone marrow draws…" Sarah insisted.

"I doubt Kyra would have enough, now…" Cosima noted. "Uh, sorry…" she eyed Sarah's frown.

"Come on, Felix, get a move on…!" S cried from the door.

"Cos? Tell S to quiet it down?" Sarah hissed. "I'm already enough attention and she might wake Kyra."

"Sure…" Cosima hurried over to the porch were S and Fee were now dragging out a collection of sheets…

"Hey."

Sarah looked down to see a small, well they all do seem so but he was just the size of the mailbox, boy in glasses standing, looking up at her…

A vaguely familiar boy…

"Kid, you mind?" she frowned.

"That's neat, how'd you do that…Mirrors?"

"Magic. Go home."

"C'mon, is it for a sci-fi thing? Toronto comiccom?"

"Yeah, sure…Go away."

"Seems more like porn to me." He noted, eyeing her as she clutched the remains of her clothes and the tree she stood by to her chest.

"I know you…" she glared. "The little rat's ass on the bus who wanted to touch me bub…"

"I really do now…" he noted. "Give ya twenty bucks." Archly shrewd look.

"You cheeky little, get the bleedin' fuck outta here!" she fumed.

….

"How much longer?" Ally sighed.

"Delphine said they'd get transport out as soon as they could." Donnie, trying to pat her large knee. "Are you in pain, honey?"

"No…Just embarrassed. God, all I ever wanted was to avoid being a freak to my kids and my family…Look at me!" she fumed. "Oh, I'm gonna tear Dyad apart if they can't help me."

"Honey. You know I'll gladly help you…We'll blow the place up if we have to…" Donnie nodded, putting up a hand. "But after they'd've had a chance to try and cure you, ok? Or we find someone else…" he returned to his laptop. "Cornell has been doing some interesting work with Human Growth Hormone…I'll bookmark that and there's a Japanese biotech firm that was claiming to have achieved cloning in monkeys and rumored to be cloning people…No, they're shut down for financial improprieties. Darn."

"Thank you." She nodded. "For trying." Beam. "You're the best, Donnie. I know I don't say that often enough." She put out a large hand which he placed his inside.

"Uh, not too tight, Ally?" He warned.

"Right."

"Oh and I did get three applications out while I was browsing…"

"Thanks…" warm smile. "I don't mean to nag…I just get anxious, you know me. I know you'll take care of us. We'll manage." She leaned back, looking up.

"Nice night…Look at the stars…"

"Cold night…" Donnie noted. "I should get some more blankets from those jerks in the ER…"

"I'm fine…Except…" she bit lip. "Uh, Donnie?"

"Are you ok? I'll get aspirin or something…Maybe extra-strength?"

"No, I'm ok pain-wise…It's just…" she eyed him, huge eyes teary. "I know I'm hideous…"

"Hideous? No…Heck…" he smiled. "You're like some big Greek goddess statue, like in the musuems…Like Poldy Bloom goes for in 'Ulysses'."

"Really?" teary smile.

"Audrey Hepburn as Greek goddess…Ally…I don't want to seem like I'm enjoying this but you are..Breath-taking." He patted her. "I feel like I'm in one of those 'Clash of the Titans' movies and the prettiest goddess likes me."

"Donnie…You…" she teared up again… "Well…Good." She eyed him, a tad nervous.

"Well…What?" he eyed her.

"Well, if I'm not hideous…" she looked away, then back. "And I'm a Greek goddess…" grin…Shy look at him…Winsome smile…

"I'm…Horny…Donnie."

"Excuse me…" he blinked.

"As hell…" she noted…Biting lip again.

"Ummn…Ally…We're outside…Trying to avoid the public but in public…"

"I know…" she sighed. "Sorry…"

"I wish I could help…"

"You know we could go find a place…" she noted quietly, staring. "It might be good for me to relieve this 'tension'." Solemn look.

"Uh…Ally. I'm grateful, really. Honored, even… But…You are a little big for me now..." Sheepish look

"Oh, c'mon…" arch grin. "When will you ever have a chance to do a twelve-foot Greek goddess?"

Hmmn…He eyed her. "Yeah, but…I don't know if I can…" he looked her over…

"You know…Satisfy you, honey. I mean I know I'd be fine…If I live…"

"Don't tell me Donnie Hendrix isn't a man to accept a challenge…" she eyed him sternly, twinkle in eye.

Uh…Well…

Hmmn…

"C'mon…" she rose. "We'll find a place…" Offering hand. "And you'll be…Magnificent…Cause you are."

"Well…" he gave sheepish grin. "If Audrey Hepburn the Greek goddess demands it…"

"Oh, yeah." Ally nodded. "And you can just tell Dyad to pick us up…Wherever…Later. For once, let them fret a little about us."

"Why not?" he nodded, smiling… "Your Divinity…And you are…" he shook head, putting his hand in hers.

Ummn…Donnie…She hissed…As a small crowd began to gather, pointing at them.

"Hey?" a man called. "What's going on, are you filming a sci-fi flick?"

"Exactly!" Donnie replied… "Great effect, isn't it? It's all…Uh…CGI."

"Yeah…CGI." Ally agreed. "And Donald Hendrix here is the programmer."

You never know…She hissed to his look… Someone there might be hiring. And you're a good programmer.

….


	7. Chapter 7

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part VII…

Dyad Institute, Medical High-Level Containment…

Hallway outside conference room B…

Dr. Norris eyeing Dr. Nealon…

"I guess the shit is really hitting the fan today." Chad noted, wan smile.

"If I were you, Norris…Never mind." Nealon, coolly sneering smile. He strode over to the lead nurse monitoring Rachel's telemetry.

Creepy little sob…Chad thought sourly. Nearly forgotten what a pain in the ass he was.

That was the one good thing about field work. Anysley may have acted like a bitch on the job, poor kid, but when we were off duty…Nice.

Though she was actually getting into the jealousy thing a bit much at the end. One actress who really lived the part…Poor kid.

Not that I harbor any ill will toward the freak bitch who killed my more-or-less make-believe wife. Hell, I worked with Rachel Duncan for years. I can maintain my professional objectivity with that murdering strumpet Hendrix who left my poor Anysley's real kids, whom I love like my own and adopted…And still have with me…, Without a mom, no problem.

"No problem…" he repeated aloud, tensely.

"What? Well, good…" Nealon eyed him from the monitoring station.

What's the little putz up to now? Another bright idea to show off in front of Aldous?

…

"Aldous…Delphine…" Marion on video, large screen in the conference room in which they were seated, sighed. "This is quite a situation, as you can well imagine. I know…" She put up a well-manicured…Must ask her where she goes, Delphine thought…Hand… "You couldn't foresee this, but…"

"We're taking all steps possible to contain the situation, Marion." Aldous noted. "What's the status at Topside?"

"I've tried to minimize the damage." She replied. "But there's really no long-term way to conceal the fact that several of our clones are now over ten feet in height and a few are wandering about Toronto."

"Not for long, they are all coming in. We've managed to persuade them." Delphine, hastily.

"Well, one mercy…We'll have them collected in one spot." Marion, calmly.

"Meaning?..." Delphine, anxiously…Turning to Aldous. Who raised hands in calming gesture. "Marion…We really need to consider the big picture here. This can be contained, I'm sure…And actually is a unique new opportunity to gain a window into…"

"Spare me the advancement of Science and Biotechnology lecture, Aldous." Marion frowned. "I've put my own career…Even possibly my life…On the line for our girls in the past few days. I don't need soothing comforting glorious future of science happytalk from you. But we have to be rational about this. And unfortunately Topside received word on this phenomenon from other sources as well as me. It seems Project 'Castor' has finally reopened negotiations at a higher level than those we worked out in the Helena exchange…"

"Castor?" Delphine stared.

"Then Helena…?" Aldous began.

"Escaped…And is now at fifty-feet, if the reports coming through are accurate." Marion sighed. "The Board met in emergency session just a few minutes ago and I had to confirm similar symptoms in our other clones. As a result, Ferdinand's suspension has been put on hold and he has been temporarily reinstated. He'll be coming back to you shortly."

"No. Marion…" Delphine insisted.

"I wouldn't panic Dr. Cormier…Even he's not able to whack fifty-foot clones." Marion noted, wry look. "For now he's orders to assess the situation and observe. Strictly to observe…And report back."

"He's not likely to be an objective reporter…Given what happened…" Delphine, nervously.

"He knows what's expected of him and he's a professional. Besides, Aldous is the new Rachel so he'll be dealing with him, rather than you. And the Board did stress its desire to preserve our product…If possible. He's anxious, naturally, to get back in their good graces."

"What about Rachel? What have you told the Board?" Aldous asked.

"I went with your suggestions, Aldous. I mentioned that she tried to prevent Sarah's release, became irrational over the suicide of her father, and was injured in a struggle with Sarah and our security, in case you need to cite the trauma and stress as a trigger… But no details…"

"Good…Thanks, Marion." Aldous nodded. "I think we can work with that…"

"Aldous…Topside wants this situation handled. The product saved if possible but above all…The situation…Handled."

"And it is being so…" he eyed her calmly. "Things are under control here, the ladies are being collected and treated. Nothing…"

"ALDOUS!?" Rachel's howl…Echoing down the hall.

"Excuse me, Marion…I think my girl needs to see me. As you can hear, she's aware I'm back and quite willing to be guided…"

"UNCLE ALDOUS! RACHY WANTS UNCLE ALDOUS!" howl…

"Gotta go. Dr. Cormier will wrap things up. Oh, as to the Helena situation?" he paused.

"We've made a temporary arrangement with the military…We'll try to work together on this one, with the usual safeguards on both sides. Topside is sending you know who to liaise."

"What?" Aldous stared. "Not him…Marion…" Delphine eyeing him, Aldous…?

"What can we do, Aldous? These clubby rich boys want one of their one handling some part of the show, even if he's a loud-mouthed incompetent…Just be glad he's not taking over with you." Marion shrugged. "At least Ferdinand is highly competent and takes orders."

"That blowhard fool will turn this into a catastrophe…" Aldous sighed.

"These boys like to play at being tough guys…Compensation for fearing they're soft, effete types from when the local boys used to beat the crap out of them when they were away from their bodyguards. And he's got the loudest mouth among them, so they defer to him." Marion shrugged. "Just hope the Castor people won't put up with his nonsense." She eyed them. "Listen, I've done the best I could for you and our girls under the circumstances. Don't argue with this unless you want Ferdinand placed in charge there."

"We'll manage and this will be handled, Marion." Aldous noted. "We have two on site and…"

"Dr. Leekie!" cry from the hallway as the building swayed a bit… "UNKLE ALDOUS! I WANNA DRINKA WATER!"

"Really hafta go…Delphine?" Aldous waved a hasty good-bye, exiting.

"You mustn't abandon our subjects, Marion." Delphine insisted. "You have a stake in this, I know. I will not hesitate to tell Aldous about Charlotte if you fail us."

"Dr. Cormier…" Marion, coolly. "I'm doing all I can, within reason. More would only create suspicion. If you wish to protect our subjects, do your job and find a solution quickly. And above all, keep this as contained as possible. I've got to get back…" she paused. "And, Delphine…Don't ever try to threaten me again or I will take it personally. And Aldous knows all about Charlotte…" smile. "Who do you think secretly implanted her in me?"

….

Containment cell…Er, patient room…E…Dyad Medical High-Containment Area…A short time later…

"Crystal…I'm Dr. Cormier…" Delphine cautiously addressed the frightened Crystal as she reclined on a hastily constructed "bed" of sorts adapted for a now fifteen foot woman. "And this is Dr. Norris…" Chad gave cheery grin and wave…Hiya… "You're at the Dyad Institute, a top bioresearch institute. We're doing all we can to help you, you understand?"

"Sure…Yeah. Johnny told me you people were the best." Crystal eyed her. "But what's happenin' to me? And where is Johnny?"

"Hey, babe…" a rather nervous Johnny stepped from just outside the doorway, a tall, thin, if wiry, slickly dark-haired, rather oily fellow in suit and obtrusive jewelry just crass enough to label him…Part-time pimp for the last twelve years…Full-time Dyad field biologist/monitor for fifteen. "Just like I told ya, got ya the best, right? Right?" he beamed at her.

"Yeah, Johnny…Thanks. But are they gonna help me? Lookit me?! What happened to me? Was it those weird guys the other night who tried to grab me?"

"We don't know, Crystal." Delphine, sincere tone. "But we doubt they could have given you anything that would have caused this, unless somehow it had a triggering effect. Tell me? Were you very frightened, stressed when those men tried to kidnap you?"

"What the heck do you think?" Crystal, annoyed. "'Course I was scared, I nearly peed my panties. You think adrenalin did this?" she eyed her.

"I'm not stupid, doc, just cause Ima whore." she noted calmly to Delphine's stare. "I went to high school and community college, I took Biology…And I still watch Star Trek." Grin.

Chad grinning back…She eyeing briefly.

Not bad…And always good to keep up the list of potential clients. Probably doesn't do too bad here, this "Dyad" place not being government or academic, Johnny said.

"It's good you're keeping up your spirits. We'll do all we can for you." Delphine nodded. "Are you in any pain now? Do you want anything?"

"Drink'd be nice…I suppose I can't have alcohol?"

"I think we better avoid that right now." Delphine nodded.

"Right. Well, apple juice if you got it. And can Johnny come in and stay?"

"Of course and certainly…" Delphine eyeing the nervous Johnny…

Get in there and do your job…Or else…Her look…And Chad's…His immediate superior…Rather stern glance… Saying.

"Johnny?" Crystal cooed… "You comin' in?"

"Right away, babe…Just wanna tell the doc here to get things movin'…" he called, stepping back out of the room a moment to face a grim Delphine. Chad remaining at her nod.

"Babe. We'll be just a sec…And Johnny'll make sure you get your juice." he closed the door.

"So, you're not from Toronto originally, right?" Chad noted pleasantly.

"You want me to stay with her, like that?" outside, in the hallway, Johnny hissed to Delphine.

"You have your job, do it." She whispered, coldly. "Or you'll meet with a serious accident and we'll find some nice staffer here to kindle a new romance. She'll mourn you, doubtless, but she seems the type who gets over things in time."

"Jesus…Dr. Cormier, I like Crystal and all…It's been a fun gig…And I have even risked my health and life in this assignment. Chance of getting VD? Thugs threatening us? No problem…But…"

"She's still the same girl. Seems very sweet as always, despite her life choices. Just act as you always do…In fact, a little nervousness will be natural under the circumstances. You're not supposed to be a hero in this role."

"Exactly…I'm not a hero…Not even for Science." he sighed.

"John. You like Crystal, you're fond of her. I've seen it in your reports." Delphine noted. "And she cares a great deal for you…She won't hurt you, if you're afraid of that…" smile… "And we will, so you really have no choice." Cold look.

"Fine. Right. Sure." He glared.

"Good. There'll be a little something extra in your paycheck next week. Call it hazardous duty pay. When and if this is over, you can take her somewhere nice, away from her current life. She may be ready for a lifestyle change after this…"

…..


	8. Chapter 8

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part VIII…

Northern Canada…

Highway enroute to Churchill, Manitoba.

The Polar Bear Capitol of the World, as one nervous grunt private…A non-clone, William, noted to his comrade, Fred, a clone as they worked to erect a barricade on the road. Several others under the shouts of their sergeant placing light artillery and clearing a spot for the tanks just called in. Others already in position with dart guns, heavy rifles…Rocket launchers, both shells and gas grenades…

As to why some members of their special ops outfit, including their Squad Sergeant Parker were identical twins…Well, William and the other non-clones have longed learnt it was best in this unit not to ask questions of that sort.

New-minted Colonel Dierden currently on radio… "Our last report was a nervous trucker, practically out of his mind and sober, despite a 0.7 blood alcohol level…"

Which level saved his life, Dierden did not say… Since anyone hearing his tales of a giant but rather sweet blonde woman with cute accent, should he as likely, talk once he's no longer scared to death of either Helena (slightly) and (with far more reason) my men, will put it down as drunken rantings.

"All reports, though vague, definitely put her heading south, this way. She's following the highway, clearly not quite sure how to navigate otherwise, though I'd say she's trying to throw us off by skirting round from time to time." Paul noted.

"Yes, we have our people in position, Doctor. What? Yes, the artillery is in support and the tanks are coming up. We've successfully begun evacuating the town using a phony train derailment of an unspecified hazard cargo. Yes, the mayor and city government accepted the story when General Holcrombie confirmed it. A few of my men in biohazard suits touring the streets helped. We should have the area for ten miles south clear of civilians." Paul peered through binoculars to the north and began sweeping the area.

"Nothing visual so far…Radar?" he turned to a female soldier operating a portable system.

"Nothing that we're looking for, sir…And thermal scan is negative."

"Nothing yet. You said her metabolism should light up like a Christmas tree? It would explain how she's surviving in this cold, though Helena is a very determined girl. What?" he paused.

"Yes, if necessary, Doctor…On my orders…Yes…" he noted, bleakly. "We're ready to harvest anything left of the embryos."

And so, my love life goes down the crapper…He thought. Really don't think Sarah could let this one pass…

And of course there's Mr. All-Natural, who needs a three-hour workout when you're all natural, super- smart techie millionaire, Cal…Cutting in on my girl.

Bad enough Beth was through with me…Would've turned to Art Bell if she hadn't been ashamed about using him in the Maggie Chen thing. Now the girl I put my life on the line for, to some degree…Within career reason…Hey, I took an oath, Queen and Country, and all that…Dumps me for some high-tech, lumberjack shirted, geek.

Though admittedly, there was a lot in our way…Particularly Rachel…

But heck, even I couldn't take that bitch any longer after that kinky sex session…That bitch be absolutely freakin' nuts.

Oh, well…Just lucky I didn't catch anything between her and Sarah for Queen and…

"Sir, we're getting a moving thermal…" the female corporal looked up at him.

Nearly forgetting everything, lost in contemplation of the Dierden…

Must…Resist…

Duty…

It's ok…His gracious nod and smile as she recovered herself…

At this range…No one can resist…The Dierden…

"Coordinates?"

"She's in sector 10-bravo, moving slowly for her size. Looking for us, I'd guess." She noted.

"About two miles." He bent over to look at the screen.

"People!" he stood up… "Our target is coming in…Lets get camouflage in place and take positions!"

"Shouldn't we be playin' 'Oh, Canada' or 'God Save The Queen' now?" clone private Fred to William. "I was thinkin' the theme when the Japanese army comes out so bravely to meet Godzilla would be more appropriate." William noted. "Say, Sarge? You think she's got radioactive breath or somethin'?"

"Shud up." Their clone sergeant, Parker, glared over.

….

"Delphine, it's so great to hear your voice." Cosima cooed on phone. Sarah and S rolling eyes, Felix sighing.

"Yeah…" she instinctively stepped away from the others for a bit more privacy… "I know it has to be professional between us, I get it. But I can still tell you I love hearing your voice? Oh, I'm fine…Really as good as I've been in a while. No, no new problems…"

"Hey!" Sarah hissed. "There's definitely a new problem, a big one…And tell her I won't be able to play Rachel for her again to solve it…Unless Rachel's bloody twenty-five feet tall."

"Delphine says she's hit fifty." Cosima called. "Fifty?! Really?"

Fifty…? Fee mouthed.

"I mean…Whoa, is that even physically possible? How is the cellular structure maintaining itself? And that's got be a load on the spine…I'd've thought the neck would break or dislocate?…" eager tone. "You know Sarah's only hit twenty-five and Ally was even less, there must be something affecting the sequences in variable fashion…I can't wait to come in and…Uh…" Cosima looked round at the grimly annoyed faces, Sarah's huge one grimmest of all.

"Yeah, well, Sarah's having her troubles here, too, Delphine. She's agreed to come in, can you get that transport over as quick as you can?" she smiled at the others' stares. Getting it all together, guys…

"Topside…Marion." S, coldly.

"Right…Oh, Delphine…What about Topside and Marion Bowles, do they…? Oh? OH! You're kidding? An actor! Oh, that's…Ummn, well…If he plays along with us…Right…"

"What?! Bloody hell what?!" Sarah called.

"Dr. Leekie…He's alive…" Cosima looked up to her stunned sister's face. "It was an actor who took the bullet or heart attack or whatever they did…He and Marion were expecting Rachel to pull something, so they set it up with Marion in on it. Dr. Leekie just slipped out till things could be settled with Rachel via Topside."

"And, naturally, they let an innocent person be killed, instead…" Fee noted.

"Yeah, that is terrible…" Cosima nodded. "But Delphine says they didn't know he'd be killed, they just made sure Dr. Leekie was safe before Marion did her thing with Rachel. The guy might even still be alive, she says. Rachel told him to run, thinking he was Leekie. Whoa, I guess he must have been as good as one of us playing another, huh?" she told the phone. "Yeah…" Giggle… "Ally told me there were some problems in that last performance…Uh…" she looked at Sarah, who glared.

It was good enough to fool Ferdinand, bugger off…

"…but of course Rachel's icy evil is hard to pull off. Wait, whoa."

The thought occurring to them all simultaneously…Fifty feet of pure evil ice princess?

"Delphine, you've got Rachel…Secure, right?" Cosima nervously.

….

Highway to Churchill, Manitoba…From the south…

"We're playing for the real stakes here, brother…" a stern-faced Rudy glanced at his brother Seth, both of them in army fatigues and polar gear. "That's why we're up here…"

"Yeah…" sighed.

"And that's why you had to shave your moustache. Not regulation, boy." Rudy grinned.

"Mother let me wear it…" Seth frowned.

"And it would be a dead giveaway among the brothers who haven't been given the Truth who we are when we join that to get Helena. Do you want that, Seth?"

"No…" Sigh. "It really will grow back?" Seth eyed the rear-view mirror.

"If not we'll have them regenerate it. When this is done, we will be gods, Seth…Gods among the petty puny mortals. Like Mother told us."

"Like Mother told us…" Seth nodded, eager. "But we are gonna get to live past forty, right?"

"Once we get the missing pieces, and Helena has the key, Seth. We'll live forever, almost. If we keep our brothers and the Creators from taking her back, so watch for the brothers ahead. We need to infiltrate without detection…Seamless…And no one more suited for that than us, bro."

"Great…Uh, Rudy? Then we'll be gods?"

"After we show the wilds we are the superior, Seth. Stronger, quicker, smarter…" he eyed Seth…

"...Uh, quicker and stronger…Usually smarter."

"And the human creators will all kneel before us? Why?"

"I'm speaking figuratively, idiot."

"You're an idiot, creep face…"


	9. Chapter 9

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part IX…

"Wow…I cannot believe you found this place, it's incredible." Donnie noted as he walked around the deep pit in which they'd found seclusion. "I think I found a fossil." He held up a rock for her to view…The faint impression of bone visible.

"My, I think you did, Donnie. Wow. Keep that for the kids." Ally urged. "Actually, Sarah mentioned it…It's where she buried poor Katja Obinger. It's a working quarry but very isolated, for Toronto." she looked around, sitting up in her toga-like collection of white sheets, pulling them round her.

"And may the 'goddess' say…You were pretty incredible yourself, Mister H." she grinned at him.

"Anything to please milady goddess." He bowed.

"Ohh…" she yawned, stretching a bit. "How long you think it's gonna take the Dyad people?"

"Not long, and ya know, this is a good place to get you safely on board without too much notice whatever they send." He noted.

"A flatbed truck no doubt…Me strapped down in black bag. Giant black bag…" Sigh.

"No way…Pink or we don't go." He gave mock-serious look.

"You…Donnie, you have so been there for me these last few…" she teared up.

"I only wish I'd been there for you from the start, Ally." He sighed.

"That was my fault…I should have trusted in us and you. I never should have kept all this from you, we could've played Dr. Leekie like a violin. You probably could have gotten Beth to see there was hope." She shook head.

"That's so sad about your sister. I am sorry you lost her. Really." He sighed. "She sounds like she was quite a girl. I wish I had met her."

"I just feel badly about her…" Ally rubbed cheek. "She tried so hard to be strong for us, Donnie. She wanted to protect us but… And poor Arthur Bell, so in love with her…Anyone can see he's doing all he does for us for love of her." She patted the ground for him to sit by her.

"That's a shame too." Donnie nodded, coming over to sit. "He seems like a great guy. I'm grateful for all he's done for you guys…For me and the kids, too, I know."

"It's not too cold for you?" she asked.

"It's a little nippy but I'm ok…What about you?"

"Actually, I'm warm…Must be the afterglow…" she grinned at him.

"You actually did seem pretty warm. I hope you're not sick on top of this."

"I feel fine right now. Terrific, actually. Though…A little hungry, how about you?" she eyed him.

"I wouldn't mind something. Maybe when we get to Dyad or they could stop on the way…?"

"Doubt they would…Not exactly the souls of courtesy, those people…" grim look.

"I could go try and get something from the stores down the road…"

"No, they might come and bag me while you're gone…Besides I don't want you wandering about here. I don't like this neighborhood. I can wait till we get to Dyad. God knows they owe us a meal at least. So, you said I gained a little, you think?" she looked at her feet. Don't seem bigger…

"I'd say three feet, maybe. You didn't feel it?" he looked her over. Yeah, about 15 or 16 feet now.

"I was so…Busy…" wicked grin… "And feelin' so good…" she gave him coy smile. "I don't think I noticed anything else. Though I did pass a little gas, just as we started…Maybe a little cramp then."

"Oh…" he nodded. Gulping a bit, remembering the choking cloud about him…Before the most profound moment of his existence…

"Thanks for not mentioning it…You're a gentleman, Hendrix." She beamed.

"I've had my moments." He nodded. "And I've passed a little at times myself, I'm sorry."

"Only natural…That's the great thing about marriage, Donnie. We don't have any veils, it's all out there. No phoniness…No posing. Hope it wasn't too much out there, though honey. You did look a little pale for a moment."

"Awe in the sight of such beauty…" he smiled. "But I do relish being the guy Alison Hendrix takes the makeup off and hangs round in her jammies and curlers with."

"… 'And you're still here…'" she sang a snatch, happily. "Alanis…" she noted.

"O, Canada…" he grinned.

"Hard to believe we're the land of Alanis, William Shatner, and the Dyad Institute's evil HQ." she frowned.

"I'm just pleased to be in the land of Alison Regina Hendrix." He beamed.

"Donnie?" she looked at him, suddenly a bit down. "You think they can help me? I don't wanna stay like this…"

"They will or else…" he eyed her. "I don't care, if they let you down we go to Parliament, we go public. People might dismiss five identical quints as a bunch of Dionne wanna-bes, striving for attention but Dyad can't finesse this…" he indicated her.

"They might threaten the kids, Donnie."

"We'll see they're safe…They won't risk it. Some flunkey tried to give me a hard time when I went to collect my expenses as monitor but I just told them to get Delphine Cormier on the phone and that Marion Bowles would be annoyed at me being harassed. We'll handle it." He nodded firmly.

"Donnie…I have to tell you something…Horrible." Alison began, tentatively. "These people, some of them…Really will stop at nothing…"

"You mean how they tried to kill us all the other night?" he eyed her. She regarding him as he shrugged. "Sarah told me. She wanted me on point, just in case."

"Oh." Head hanging. "Donnie, I swear I was gonna tell you. I just wanted to be sure it wouldn't put you and the kids in more danger…"

"Ally, you have to tell me these things." He sighed. "Even if you think it might endanger me or I might freak…And I probably will, but I am getting better…I can't help you if I don't know what's what. And even if I bumble around, I'd rather be killed bumbling around trying to protect my family than be killed…Well, like Dr. Leekie."

"I know…And you never bumble, Donnie…Much. And I bumbled far worse when I was first learning about all this…I promise. No more concealing, even if I think…"

Sound of truck down the dirt road to the pit.

"I think that must be Dyad." Donnie eyed her. "You up for this?"

"I'm up for it. So long as you're with me." She smiled. "They're the ones who'd best not mess with us…Gargantuess and her mate. Grrr…" she mock-growled. "Nice to meet you again, Ferdinand…Lemme rip your hand off this time." She acted.

"He's the guy Rachel called in to 'clean us up'…The Cleanser, Delphine called him." She explained.

"Cleanser…Your kinda guy." He teased.

"Oh, please." Mock annoyed. "He looked like James Frain playing Flattop in a Dick Tracy movie." She grinned. "Not that James Frain isn't sorta cute, but…"

…

"Colonel! Radar confirms that She's headed this way…!" the female operator called to Paul as he scanned the empty highway through his infrared-equipped, high-definition binoculars.

"Check on my air support, corporal."

"Yes, sir!" she nodded, turning to her radio.

Nothing as yet…Paul shook head, lowering binoculars.

"Ok, people…Stand by. Fire only on my order. We will try to take her alive with the anesthestic. Again, do not fire except on my express order!" he addressed the group around him and the other positioned troops by his radio.

"Where are my tanks, sergeant?" Paul addressed the clone sergeant, Parker.

"On the way, sir…Just south, sir."

"Sir, air support is standing by on patrol, they have picked up Helena on radar, waiting for your order…" the corporal informed him.

"Have them maintain patrol but do not engage her except on my order." Paul noted.

"Yes, sir." She repeated his orders into her mike. "They are patching video feed through to my screen." She turned her laptop to face Paul.

"Bravo, bravo…This is Alpha-HMS-1. I have target in sight, transmitting. Do you copy, over?" her radio crackled.

"There she is…" Paul noted, eyeing the screen. Helena in all her barely tents-and-tarps-tied-to-form- a-sort-of-covering glory. Eyeing the jets swooping round her and peering down the road to where Paul's dug-in force waited.

"What is she wearing?" the corporal stared.

…..

Down the road, Seth and Rudy in their army disguises had reached the end of the line of advancing tanks, Rudy setting his eye on one in particular. One he knew well from his basic training and tank school…The crème-de-la-crème…

"Let me handle this…" he noted to Seth as he stepped on the gas, pulling ahead of the large tank, after passing it on the left...And then swerving to block it.

Hmmn…The tank clearly had orders to stop for nothing, including two idiots in a converted jeep snowmobile. He floored the pedal, barely keeping ahead.

"Wave for him to stop…Tell him on radio we have urgent orders...Come on, Seth." He told Seth hurriedly. Seth putting arm out, waving frantically.

Pressing button on his radio…"Hey, fellas…"

"Tank A5, you moron…" Rudy hissed.

"Tank A5, we've got new…Urgent…Orders…" Seth told the radio while waving arm frantically as he could.

"What's that? Confirm your id?" the radio crackled.

"Gimme…" Rudy glared, taking the radio from Seth with his right hand while driving…

"Yeah, A-5, this is Team Charley, id D-7-1-5-F. Do you read, over?" he told the radio.

"Roger D715F, what's this about new orders?"

"We'll need you to pull over, orders are to take over from you and proceed to the designated site."

"Say again, over?" static…

"Yeah, we're ordered to take over your tank A-5, you're relieved, over."

"I'll need confirmation from Command on that…Over."

"Absolutely…" Rudy, pleasantly…Suddenly turning the wheel sharply and to Seth's horror, spinning them into the tank's path… "Take over, brother…" he smiled to Seth, indicating for him to take the wheel from his side.

Rudy flung his door open and in an instant was on the tank…As the stunned Seth's own instincts kicked in and he turned the wheel to move the car out of the path…In an instant, Rudy was climbing along the side of the tank and tossed two stun grenades taken from his belt into the narrow slit windows.

The tank halted with grinding screech.

…..


	10. Chapter 10

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part X…

Rachel's containment area…er hospital room…Dyad High Level Containment Facility.

"And so, the princess Buttercup and Wesley were married…And lived as happily as one would expect." Leekie finished, closing book. Having rendered a very abridged reading of "The Princess Bride".

"Hmmn…Good…" Rachel murmured. "Sleepy now…G'night, Unka Aldous." She moved huge hand slightly, Leekie patting it.

"Good night, sweetheart. Pleasant dreams." Aldous intoned, rising carefully, looking to where Dr. Norris waited at the open door.

He motioned for silence and came out, Norris stepping back as he closed the door.

"Keep her on the current doses of 254A and antibiotic. Monitor the wound for any further signs of deterioration or infection. Call me if she wakes up and asks for me." He told the waiting nurse, then turned to Norris. "Chad? Anything new?"

"We're about to secure Alison Hendrix…And Sarah Manning." Chad noted, pleased to be bearer of such tidings.

"Lets avoid words like 'secure' Norris." Aldous frowned. "We're trying to mend bridges and forge a new relationship here. We're offering our subjects our aid, not capturing them."

"Right. Sorry…We're bringing them in for help." Chad corrected. "And Dr. Cormier says there's news on the Helena front…Castor is about to re- uh, to help her…As well"

"Really. That is interesting. With our counterpart you can use 'secure' Chad. They operate by different rules." Hmmn…He pondered. "And still no changes in Cosima?"

"Far as I know, no, Dr. Leekie." Chad replied.

"I should be there when we bring Sarah in. Let her know Rachel really is out of the loop here and that I'm aware of her deal with Marion."

"Maybe I should meet with Alison…" Chad suggested. "If you'll be busy with Manning…"

"I would wonder if she'd be pleased to see you, Chad. The fellow she made out with in a van? Husband to the woman she suspected was her monitor…Who actually was one of them?"

"Whom she accidentally killed…" Chad, slight paling.

"She didn't kill Ansley, Chad. We have the video."

"No, of course, sir. She just let her choke to death…"

"Chad?" Aldous eyed him. "Do I need to wonder if you're able to deal here? I can't have another Rachel situation, old resentments getting in the way. We are at a crossroads here…If I need to pull you out, let me know now. No shame, I'll understand."

"I'm fine, sir. I'm a professional." Chad, calmly. "I just felt Alison might prefer seeing a familiar face and hearing the truth from me about her situation then. Build a little trust, as you suggested."

Air bubbles…Even giant ones…Do happen in IV lines…He thought.

"I think trust can come one step at a time…But I'm grateful you're willing to meet with her. I probably will have you do so in a bit to let her know we are being up front with her now. But I think we'll have Delphine handle her arrival. Best not to have her too involved with Cosima's care at this time. She might lose sight of the big picture, you know? Anyway, right now I need you in the lab reviewing all the recent data we've acquired, including whatever Castor will share on Helena's condition. You've proven your mettle, Chad. I don't forget that you were right and I was wrong on this." He nodded, beaming. "I see great things, Dr. Norris."

"Thanks, sir." Chad nodded.

"And I do mean for you to continue to be involved directly with our ladies…Frankly…" Aldous lowered voice to whisper. "Nealon's bedside is appalling." Smile.

"But I think I would like you to continue to focus on our Crystal. She seems to like you."

…..

Outside Churchill, Manitoba…Evening…

"We shall fight…We shall fight on the snow banks and on the beaches…" non-clone private William, giving rather poor Churchill imitation, grinned to his clone comrade who rolled eyes.

"Pipe it down, there, soldiers!" Paul called. "Sergeant, keep your men quiet. And be ready on those floodlights when I give the word."

"Yes, sir! CAN IT, you stupid sons of bitches and get your night goggles on, watch your screens! DO NOT OPEN FIRE WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION, or I may shoot you myself!" Clone Sergeant Parker cried, glaring at the various soldiers, clone and non-, in position, camouflaged as well as possible, as he strode up and down the dug-in position.

"Tanks are up, Colonel." The female corporal informed Paul. "Helena seems to be holding position about two miles up the road."

"Looking for a way around us, no doubt." Paul nodded. "Ok, have the planes nudge her our way, but not too close and for God's sake don't have some hot shot kill her."

"Yes, sir…" the corporal turned back to her radio and radar equipment…Suddenly blanching…

"Colonel! She's engaged the jets!"

"What?!"

Cut to shot of a grim Helena tossing a tree at one of the said jets as it swooped by…The other in support, the pilot panicking, opened fire with its guns.

Paul grabbing radio mike… "This is Dierden, do not engage, break off!…Repeat! Break off! Get the hell out of her face, you idiots! All air, break off!"

"Helena has engaged!…Fire has been returned, target hit! We are breaking off! Repeat, all air is breaking off!"

"Confirmed, get your asses out of there!...Damnit!" Paul cried. "Was she hit?! Is she down?!" he turned to the corporal.

"Sir…I…"

He came over and bent down to look at her radar screen.

"She's still up and moving…" the corporal noted.

"I'm going in…" Paul rose. "Get our medical personnel standing by, we may need emergency transport for her…Or her embryos." He made for the nearest jeep, about to call two soldiers to him.

"Sir! She's still us and she coming our way…Fast!" the corporal noted, halting him.

"HEY! SOLDIERS BOYS!" Helena's cry echoing to them. "I is through playing nice!"

"You hear that?" Seth, now in tank A-5 with Rudy, just caught up to the preceding column of tanks, looked at his twin.

"I think our sister may be in need of some distraction, brother." Rudy noted.

…..

"Don't you touch me!" Alison glared at the Dyad staff attempting to place a restraining cuff around her leg.

"Mrs. Hendrix, this is just to keep you secure in the truck." The man noted. "Please cooperate or we will have to sedate you."

"Hey! My wife says to stop!" Donnie glared. "And there was no talk about 'sedation'. Ally?!"

"Sir, don't interfere." The staffer eyed him calmly. Four other men ranging round a nervous Ally.

"That's it!" Ally glared. "This isn't what I was promised!" she rose in the flatbed truck she'd reluctantly clambered onto at the Dyaders' request. Tossing back the man trying to strap her right leg down with chained cuff…He fell back on the ground with a grunt.

"Yeah, deal off, pal!" Donnie fumed. Suddenly blinking as the one female, a young brunette in business suit sporting a Dyad id badge who'd asked him to sign a release form and was standing by him, politely awaiting his signature, quickly pulled a gun with silencer and put it to his head as one of the male staffers grabbed him.

"Mrs. Hendrix, I will shoot your husband if you make any more trouble." The woman noted.

"This is completely illegal!" Ally cried. "I demand to speak to Delphine Cormier! Donnie! Oh, you let him go or so help me!" she rose on the flatbed, furious.

"Enough, Mrs. Hendrix! Settle down and let us secure you or I will shoot!" the woman insisted.

"Ally, run!" Donnie called, desperately.

"Don't shoot! All right!" Alison sat down. "But I still want to speak to Delphine at Dyad. I'm so going to have your Dyad job, miss."

"Probably. If we were from Dyad." The woman noted, calmly.


	11. Chapter 11

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part XI…

Dyad Institute…Garage entrance to the High Level Containment Facility…

"Sarah…I can't tell you how sorry I am about all this. Cosima, good to see you looking so well." Leekie beamed. "I wanted to meet with you both on arrival to assure…Beyond any shadow of a doubt…"

"Yeah, yeah…It's in your interests to cure us." Sarah glared. "Nice how you evaded Rachel's little plan…Marion helped you out, did she?"

"Indeed…But only because she felt it was in your interests." He noted. Hands in expansive gesture. "Look, Rachel is out of the picture as far as having any authority here. In fact she's suffering from an extreme example of your condition, Sarah."

"So I heard tell…" Sarah, dryly. "Fifty-feet? Not bad…Though I'd bet I could deck her in a fair fight."

"She's in no condition to fight anyone…And, thanks to your little brain surgery, she's pretty much reverted to her childhood, memory-wise."

"Good, if it means we'll be free of her trying to kill us all and take me daughter." Grim stare.

"Dr. Leekie…It is nice to see you alive." Cosima, attempting to smooth the waters. "Delphine always said you were…" she hesitated.

"…'Lesser of two evils', I know." He smiled. "I understand you would feel that way. I appreciate being the 'lesser'…" grin. "Sarah, I promise you…Whatever you went through here before, it will not happen again. And we'll do our honest best to help you."

"If I see that Nealon anywhere near my bed…Or wherever you put me…" Sarah eyed him.

"Dr. Nealon was only following Rachel's orders…But…" He put a hand up. "I respect your feelings and he will not be attending you directly. Though his research will be invaluable… Dr. Cormier and I will coordinate with you and Cosima."

"What about Alison?" Cosima asked. "Are you bringing her in?"

"We've a truck out now, meeting her at the place she designated. We'll have you together shortly."

"Great." Sarah, grimly. "Family reunion at the place of our birth, the Dyad. Lovely. And it won't be a full reunion, will it?"

"Helena…Yes, I know." Aldous sighed. "You see now how much better it might have been to have brought her in earlier. We could have done a great deal for her already."

"Rachel would've killed her or handed her over to Castor, for info." Sarah, coldly. "Don't try to sell me your Dyad Koolaide, Leekie."

"Well, at that we might have been lucky not to have had Helena and Rachel meet…" Aldous, shrugging wryly. "I suspect Rachel would have likely found her a handful."

"Aldous!" Delphine had come running from the entrance to the building complex into the garage. "There's a problem! Oh, my…Hello, Sarah." She stared.

"Yeah, hey." Grim look.

"Hey, Delphine." Cosima, slight nervous wave. "Remember me?"

"Stop it, you." Delphine sighed. "Are you still well?"

"So far, so good…" nervous smile.

"Dr. Cormier?" Aldous eyed her…Oddly enough Sarah eyeing her with the same stern look.

Problems? Both their expressions said…

"Our team to pick up Alison was attacked by another group. One of the survivors just called…" Delphine explained.

"Alison…" Sarah, anxiously…Starting to move off the flatbed…

"Sarah, wait!" Delphine called. "She's been taken, we think…But as yet we have no confirmation as to where or by whom…Castor, the Proleithians…Some other group…We don't know."

"Leekie here." Aldous was on cell. "I want aerial surveillance put out for Alison Hendrix and I want any information on Castor and Proleithian activities in town in the last twenty-four hours, at once."

"Another bleedin' group?..." Sarah frowned at Delphine and Leekie… "Whoelse wants a piece of us…?"

"Fans of fifties sci-fi and horror…?" Cosima suggested.

Uh… "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood…" she noted to the group of collective annoyed.

…..

"I want to know who you people are, now, and I want you to release me and my wife…" Donnie glared at the brunette in suit as she drove the truck, in back of which Ally now slept under a tarpaulin, cuffed and chained down… "And what was that you gave her?"

"A fairly powerful sedative…But it won't last long so don't force us to give her more, Mr. Hendrix. As for your other demands. You and your wife aren't going anywhere but to our place…And you are only being kept alive to keep her under control. I would recommend you remember that." she eyed him coolly.

Damn what the hell does she see in this guy? A unique creature like her, even if she is rather more of an abomination than the blessing Hendrik called her sister, should be a consort for a king…Or at least that fellow from Dyad with the marvelous pecks…Dierden, was it?

"I figured that, lady." He glared. "But you still haven't answered as to who you are…" he caught sight of a cross hanging from the rearview mirror of the truck cab in which he and the woman were seated, with three men in suits in the row of seats behind them. He looked back, staring at the men…

Yep, those weird fish belt buckles Cosima and Sarah had gone on about, to warn Ally and him in case any should show on their doorstep…

"So you're the religious nuts…The Pro whatevers?" he eyed her.

She did not look at him as she drove… "We prefer to think of ourselves as the last true Christians, Mr. Hendrix. Trying to save God's Word in the face of godless abomination."

"Like my wife?"

"Like what was done in creating her and the others…We're not…"

Donnie cut her off…

"Yeah, yeah…You're the American version…You accept Science, Helena told us about you. You want to force her to have your Leader's babies for some weird religious version of the Master Race or whatever…Religious Nazis, nice."

"Quiet…" one of the men growled.

"Henry…" the woman silenced him. "Hendrik Johannsen was a great man and a great teacher of the Word, Mr. Hendrix…" she glanced at Donnie briefly.

"Who liked to get women pregnant with his…Hey!" he fumed as another man struck him.

"Shut your foul mouth, you… 'Married' to that thing…" the man glared, sneering at the end, Donnie eyeing his grim look.

"That's enough, Charles. Where is Helena, Mr. Hendrix? Do you know?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I did, except…" Donnie gave her a tight smile. "…sure, you bastards can fight it out among yourselves. She's with those military guys, the Castors? Or whatever they are. They took her, God knows where. You want her? Go and get her, good luck. You can all go shoot each other and my sister-in-law will finish off the survivors, I'm sure. Just let me and my wife go."

"We can't do that, sir." She shook head. "We've taken the infertile to trade for the fertile. Just pray either Helena or Sarah is willing to sacrifice themselves for you and your wife."

"Alexis?" the first man to speak… "Bonnie wants the seed…Hendrik's spawn. We need Helena, the mother."

"All we need is the fertile womb, Henry." Alexis noted. "And the seed Helena stole away with her."

"Do you people talk like this all the time?" Donnie asked.

…..

Helena's stark theme standing in well for Godzilla's…

"How can she still be coming…?" the female corporal monitoring radar and radio communications in tent, anxiously asked Colonel Dierden. "The pilots were sure hits with the attacker's guns were scored. Even she couldn't take that kind of gunfire?"

"I've given up trying to apply the normal laws of nature to our ladies fair, Corporal." Dierden noted. "You might remember this one is fifty-feet tall which is physically impossible if I remember my biology class. But lets forgo speculation and focus on taking her if we can. All right, people!" he strode out to full view, bearing bullhorn. "Our target is acquired and coming this way, fast. Be ready!"

"Colonel, half a mile and closing!" the corporal called from her control center tent.

"Stand-by with those gas grenades, we'll try them first!" Paul called.

"Colonel? Urgent message!" the corporal had emerged from her tent. "Dr. Coady…"

"Not now! Tell the doctor we're doing all we can to…" he followed the corporal's pointing arm to see Dr. Coady now emerging from an armored personnel snowmobile.

"Colonel!" Coady called, hurrying his way, anxious look. "Has Helena…?"

"Sir!" Sergeant Parker cried, pointing. "Target is visual!"

"HEY! SOLDIER BOYS!" Helena, pulling at the make-piece covering about her, cooed. "You wants me so much, you gots me!"

"Floodlights on! Fire! Gas grenades only! Masks on!" Dierden called.

"Don't harm her!" Coady cried as the searchlights came on, catching a somewhat stunned Helena in harsh relief.

"Damnit, Dierden, what's this about Helena being fired on by your planes?!" Coady had reached him, angrily hissing at him. "If you and your people harm her…And damage the embryos…"

"Doctor, do not interfere!" Paul, grimly. As the grenade launchers began furiously firing.

"Bring the tanks up!" he ordered to the corporal who turned back to her communications tent.

"There's not a mark on her…" Sergeant Parker stared…Stepping over to Dierden and Coady. "The gunfire from that jet should've torn through her…" he noted, dumbfounded.

Cough…Cough…Helena waved hand as a few canisters exploded around her feet. "Oh, yeah? You see how you likes…" she fanned with a tent torn from her "clothing". The gas fumes blown back upon the dug-in forces, soldiers hurrying desperately to adjust gas masks, a number not in time.

"Colonel…" Coady gasped…A soldier clone just barely reaching her with mask in time… "Mother, here." He gently put the mask over her head, adjusting.

Paul now in mask, grimly eyeing the scene…Helena obscured by the gas clouds now. The searchlights trying to fix on her.

Several immediately being smashed by a few small boulders thrown by her…

"Helena!" Paul called through his bull horn. "Surrender or we will open fire!"

"Aim for the head! Don't damage the embryos!" Coady insisted, grabbing at Dierden.

"Doctor, back off! Private?!" Paul whirled on a non-clone. "Escort Dr. Coady to the communications tent and see she stays there!"

"PAUL! YOU IS NOT A GOOD PERSON!" Helena cried. "SARAH WILL BE VERY ANGRY WITH YOU!"

"Damnit, Helena, surrender!" Paul called through his bullhorn. "We won't harm you or your embryos!"

"I'd not be worried about you harming me, soldier boy!" she replied, pulling up a tree by the roots and tossing it in his general direction. It fell upon a group manning a machine gun emplacement, who panicked, firing.

"Silence those guns, Parker!" Paul ordered.

"Knock it off, ya damned idiots!" Parker cried on radio, hurrying over.

Helena backing off for just a moment…Hmmn…Just like mosquitoes bites. No big deal. She continued.

"Look at the size of that thing…" Private William noted to his buddies in their artillery emplacement. Said buddies being clones… "Godzilless…Are we gonna fire or let her stomp on us?"

"The gas isn't getting to her, Colonel…" Sergeant Parker reported to Paul. "She's fanned it back on us, we've got about 12 unconscious, including one tank crew disabled."

Jesus…Paul sighed. Dr. Coady, again out of the tent, having refused to stay put, at his side, having promised not to interfere.

"Paul! Get out of my way or I will kick you out like child's sand castle!" Helena called.

"Fire, bring her down, Colonel!" Coady insisted.

"You promised not to interfere, Doctor…" Paul eyed her coldly.

"You are jeopardizing…" she began.

"Hey, what's with that tank?!" Sergeant Parker called as a tank came barreling up the road from the south, having skirted the halted column of tanks. "Tell those boys to get back in formation and hold off till…"

All ducked as the tank let off a round, a direct hit on one of the field artillery positions…

"What the…?" Paul stared. "Have that tank cease fire!"

"Sir, some of the batteries are opening up!" a private, clone, called.

"Silence those batteries, corporal!" Paul turned and yelled into the communication tent as several artillery batteries opened fire, mistaking the tank fire for an order to begin.

"The head or the legs! Aim only for the head or…" Coady cried. Paul grabbing her… "Private, take this woman into the tent and shoot her if she tries to …"

"She's hit, she's going down…!" a cry. Helena crying out, falling to her knees a moment.

Hmmn… That hurts…She eyed the wounds in her left arm and in her right thigh.

But not so much as might think…She eyed them as both immediately healed.

"Jesus Christ!…" Sergeant Parker stared. "She's up again…Sir?!"

Another round from the rogue tank landed a few yards away, explosion. Soldiers fleeing from their positions, some dragging wounded comrades.

"Stop that tank!" Paul called. "And give the order to fall back on the town!"

Several tanks rolled into position, two taking aim at the rogue A-5 tank.

"Yee-haw! That's what I call a distraction!" Rudy slapped Seth on the back. He sighted another artillery emplacement and fired again…

"They're coming after us, brother!" Seth called, viewing on television rear camera via monitor.

"Then we best get moving, brother. I think our sister can deal…"

"Fall back!" Parker called to his troops, the soldiers, clones and un- fleeing back now.

"The other tank is heading off!" the corporal reported to Paul. "Not responding to challenge…"

"Paul!" Helena cooed. He and the corporal, along with various soldiers halting in mid-rout, and Dr. Coady, under guard just about to enter the communications tent, looking up to see, just above them. "Was nice try. But I am going home now, bye." She stepped delicately over them and continued on carefully avoiding the tanks trying to site on her.

"Sir? Tanks?" Parker addressed a stunned Paul.

"No…No, hold fire, let her go on…" he told him.

"This is Parker…Hold your fire, do not fire! Repeat, do not fire!"

The group looked to see Helena rapidly vanishing in the distance…

"We hit her…In the arms…A leg too, I think." Parker shook his head. "But it didn't even slow her down."

"Instant tissue regeneration…Like you reported with the Manning child…" Coady noted to Paul.

"Only this was…" Paul stared.

"Naturally, enhanced with her height." Coady beamed, then looked round. "Get me a tissue sample if you can find one!" she called out to the milling soldiers, many dazedly stumbling round.


	12. Chapter 12

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part XII…

Dyad Institute…High Level Containment…Now expanded under unspecified "crisis" conditions to cover two additional buildings…

"Jesus, am I really twenty feet tall?" Crystal, elevated to sitting positon, dressed in hastily sewn "johnny" of sorts, on her specially and hastily constructed bed looked over at Chad in his white coat smiling at her as he looked over several monitors and her charts.

"Twenty-two by last measure…" Norris grinned. "But don't worry, so far this condition hasn't seemed life-threatening…Except to anyone who gets you riled."

Hee, ha…She giggled.

Nice one, cute, funny, and no doubt, reasonably rich…She eyed him surreptiously

Still…Fun's fun and business is business…But… 

"Where's Johnny? When's he comin' back?"

"He went to get coffee and make some calls." Chad noted. "He'll be back soon."

If he knows what's good for him…He thought.

"Good." She nodded. Grin…"I suppose I should keep away from coffee right now, though, right? Though I would love a cup."

"Maybe I can work it for you." Chad returned smile. "Call it an experiment."

"Not if it'll make me grow another ten or an extra hand…Or hair where it shouldn't." She shook her head.

"I doubt it. But it would be cool to find out, eh?" wry smile.

"You're funny, doc…"

"Chad Norris…Chaderwick, if you can believe it."

"'Chaderwick'?" she chuckled. "Well, I guess it suits a science guy. Crystal not being bad for an…Entertainer." Roguish smile.

"Who nearly got 'entertained' into a trunk the other night." Chad noted. She looking away…

"Sorry…No offense intended. We're all glad you didn't get hurt, honest." Smile which she returned.

"Did they do this to me, those creeps?" she eyed him. "I asked that Dr. Cormier and she said no, she didn't think so."

"No, probably not." Chad, carefully. "We don't see any signs that you were drugged or exposed to anything except some stress…"

"The adrenalin again…" Crystal nodded. "Are you guys looking at that?"

"Absolutely…And it is one path we're checking seriously…You must've liked Biology." He regarded her.

"And 'Star Trek'…" she grinned. "But yet, I liked it. Just didn't see myself as a scientist type, ya know?"

"Yeah…Entertainment type…" Chad, a bit archly.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it, Doc." Smile.

"I don't…" he put up a hand. "More to life than the lab, I always say."

"Oh, yeah…" she looked him over. "Well, maybe sometime…When you get me back to normal…" careful look…

Whoops…She spied Johnny at the door, through the window there.

"Oh…?" Chad beamed. Catching her nervous look as the door opened…Quickly shifting tone.

"So, as I say…Everything looks good as to your vitals and we don't see any life-threatening problems as yet. So, you just try to rest and we'll get to the bottom of this."

Grateful gleam in her eye as Johnny opened the door and entered, bearing coffee and a newspaper.

"Here's Johnny!" he grinned at her. "Miss me, babe?"

"I did…" she sighed. "I was a little worried you might not be back…"

"Babe?" he cocked head, setting down coffee on bedside table. "You know Johnny is always here for you…So, doc…Doctor uh Norris, right?" Chad nodding, faint smile.

Yeah. Like I didn't mentor your thesis and give you your field training…

"She's ok for now and not gonna croak or anything?"

"Johnny…" Crystal, mock-growling…

"Just keepin' it light, babe…I know you'll be ok." He patted the huge mattress and took a seat.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone. And I'll see what I can do about that coffee, Ms. Goderich." Chad nodded to her, moving to the door.

"Thanks, doc." She called. "Say, what about the others, the other girls Dr. Cormier mentioned, like me? When do I meet them?"

Chad paused, blinking…Johnny giving hasty…Not me, doc…Stare…

Delphine told…

"I thought so…" she said, archly, nodding at his stunned look. "So there are other girls with this trouble?"

He grinned in spite of himself, Johnny eyeing him…What now? In his eyes.

"I'd better leave discussions like that to Dr. Cormier and Dr. Leekie, Crystal. I'll be back."

"Ok…Just tell them I wanna be kept informed…On all of it…And I'd like to meet 'em, if I can." Crystal noted, a bit firmly.

"I'll tell 'em as to the info…As to the rest…" he paused.

"I get it…I might very well think so…You couldn't possibly comment. I still think the Brit FU was better." She grinned.

"And cream and sugar…" she beamed at him. He smiling back as he went out, shutting door.

One damned clever kid…He thought.

I wouldn't mind taking her up on that offer later at that…If Leekie wouldn't have my head.

But, as with Ally and the van…Her choices, no problem.

….

Conference room B, High Level Containment…

"Should this gentleman be in attendance?" the seated Nealon eyed the newly arrived Fee who stared back at the wanna be Mengele in suit. Nealon glancing to Leekie and Delphine…

"Considering you were going to mutilate my sister in violation of just about every medical oath a doctor is supposed to swear…" Fee, coldly. "Yeah."

"Seconded." Cosima, seated next to him nodded.

"I think, Doctor…" Aldous noted. "We need to rebuild trust…And keeping Mr. Dawkins informed as someone Sarah and Alison and Cosima trust completely, is a good first step."

"I followed my orders, Mr. Dawkins." Nealon noted coolly. "Just as Dr. Cormier did in monitoring Ms. Niehaus."

"Like any good Nazi, Castor soldier boy Paul for instance…You vas only following orders. Nice." Fee nodded.

"Felix, please." Delphine put up a hand. "Right now, our focus has to be on our…On the girls and what is happening to them."

"Hey…" Sarah's face on large screen on wall at front of the room… "My brother's right and I've not forgotten you, 'Dr.' Nealon." Glare.

Nealon, fuming…

"I say again. I followed my instructions from my superior, Ms. Duncan, Ms. Manning. If you prefer I be off this project…?" he looked at Leekie.

"Sarah…" Aldous put up a hand. "Dr. Nealon is a brilliant researcher and he will not be working with you directly. I promise you, he will be an asset…"

Sarah frowning… "I haven't suddenly come to see you as a trusted friend and counselor, Leekie."

"Sarah…" Cosima sighed. "We need all the help we can get on this and they've met our terms so far…"

"Fine. But if he comes near me…"

"I assure you, Ms, Manning…" Nealon began, sneering tone.

"You sneering little Nazi bastard…" Fee, furious, rising. "You think you can get all smug in my sister's face acting as if having a degree and groveling to Dyad for cash and stock options makes you superior? You people belong in the Hague with the other war criminals…I may not be a doctor, friend, but I know a disgrace to the profession when I see one."

"Aldous…" Nealon rose. "I think I've…"

"Sit down, bastard." Sarah, coldly. "Dr. Leekie, I take it Nealon here signed the usual agreements giving you the right to pretty much cut him up and sell him for chum, if you like…?"

"Pretty much…" Leekie, faint grin.

"Aldous…" Nealon stared.

"So you can sit back down and shut yer trap and do your job and hope we don't send you to prison or you can try to leave…" Sarah noted. "In that case…Pray the boys from Dyad or Topside catch up with you before I or one of the others do…Fee, thanks so much for stickin' up, but I've got this. Well, Doctor Nealon? I promise if Dr. Leekie publishes anything, your name can be on the paper…Right after Cosima's." grim stare to his reddened face.

"You really don't have a choice here, Nealon…Sorry." Aldous noted calmly…The others eyeing him coolly. "But, as Sarah's noted, this could be quite a research breakthrough and you will be included in any recognition, when it can be made. I should add that if word were to leak out, say to Topside, about Sarah's release or Rachel or anything not approved by me, Dr. Cormier, and our guests, we've already got support there, at the highest level, and I would recommend to them your immediate termination. Plus, if the military gets further involved with us over Helena, Caspir would probably likewise feel you a liability, without appreciating, as I do, your important contribution."

"Dyad's done well by you, Doctor." Delphine chimed in. "I would say it's time to give a little back…Unselfishly."

He grimly stared about the table…All coolly regarding him, even Norris at Delphine's side…Clearly enjoying the discomfiture of his rival. Finally, resigned, he nodded. "Naturally, I'll do all I can to help further the project."

"Great…Nice to have you aboard." Sarah noted, slight smile.

"Now, as to the situation…" Aldous urged the meeting back to the tracks... "I know you're all concerned about Alison and Donnie, as am I. It looks, from the report by our survivors of the attack, that the newer Proleithian sect may have been involved. Sarah, if I may…?" he paused politely.

"Yeah, sure…"

Aldous clicked, causing Sarah's image to be replaced by a shot of two men and the brunette woman leading the group. Zooming in on one man to show…

"The fish people…" Fee shook head, eyeing the enlarged buckle. "They've got Alison and Donnie." He closed eyes in distress.

"Wow." Cosima stared. "I thought Helena pretty much closed them down."

"Not completely, it seems…"Aldous sighed.

"What do they want with Alison? Do they mean to try and take from her, like Helena? Or do they just…?" Fee, nervously.

"They know they can't…" Aldous said. "They learned that from Dr. Chen when she joined them. Alison doesn't ovulate and she can't get pregnant."

"Then we have to get them, right away!" Fee insisted, nervously eyeing the screen. "They may be planning some twisted religious sacrifice…."

"It's gonna be ok…" Cosima patted him.

"No." Sarah, on screen. "If they know they can't do to Ally whatever did they to Helena…And haven't killed her." Fee looking at her. "And I think we'd know if they had, Fee…They want to trade her for either me or Helena, preferably Helena since they had her before."

"Mr. Dawkins, excuse me Sarah?" Aldous, anxiously. "You say they took something from her, was it definitely her eggs?"

"Sarah?..." Fee eyed her.

"I think that's what she meant…"

"Sarah, this is important…" Leekie eyed her. "Did she say they'd…Reimplanted any of the eggs?"

"As in…?" Felix stared… "You mean you think Helena's preggers?"

"Whoa…" Cosima blinked.

Oddly enough, Nealon, Norris, and Delphine all bearing the same "whoa" expression…

…..


	13. Chapter 13

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part XIII…

Interstate in the northern US Mid-West, on which a large flat-bed truck, the flat-bed, with raised sides, covered by a huge tarpaulin, secured with rope and chains.

A sudden gasp by one of the New Proleithian males in the back of the large cab as a loud noise and vibration rocked the truck…

"Dear Jesus! What was that!?" he cried, the other two men to his respective sides looking equally disturbed, Alexis nervously looking back to the source of the sound…

"Ally snores…" Donnie shrugged. Alexis staring at him…

….

Temporary HQ in the town hall, Churchill, Manitoba…

Colonel Dierden striding about, phone in hand as the female corporal assistant attempted to keep up, juggling her own phone, clipboard, papers...And various members of the task force attempted to bring their concerns to his attention…

"All right, she headed west after passing our first line but you say she has not resumed her course south as yet?…Can you confirm that, sergeant?" he frowned at the phone. "That's not good enough, Parker…I want someone on her tail on ground and in the air. Tail meaning within ten feet, you understand me? I don't want her making a step without my knowing it."

"You had the chance to bring her down, Dierden." Dr. Coady, angrily, rising to face him from her seat at a desk dragged from the Town Clerk's office. "The Director is not going to be pleased…Nor will his Deputy."

"I doubt we could have brought her down without killing her, Doctor and I accept responsibility if you'll admit you disobeyed my direct order not to interfere."

"I'm not under your command, Dierden!" Furious look.

"In this situation, you are…I've invoked martial law in the operational sector and until I deem the crisis over, you will abide by my orders or I will either have you confined or shot."

"You are endangering this project and depriving us of a weapon essential to national security!"

Who's?…Private William pondered briefly as he passed bearing a crate…

Still not sure if we're just operating for good ole Canada, the Empire, or the big boys south. Some of the guys in the unit are definitely not O, Canada sort. But nobody's talkin'…

Probably best I follow said wise policy, he noted to himself…

"I'll leave that call to the Director, ma'am…" Paul noted.

"The Director may consider you his fair-haired boy, but I think you'll find the Deputy takes my view…And he has connections, Dierden."

"I would imagine he does, ma'am."

"We should be out there, not here!" she insisted. "We're letting the golden goose slip away…Potentially the most powerful weapon since the first A-bomb was tested."

"Helena's in no hurry. She's trying to puzzle out her next move. She can't just keep on heading south, not as she is…At least not till she knows what to do, whom to contact."

"The others, of course…" Coady frowned.

Paul nodded…"Yes, but how…She can't plan to just stroll into downtown Toronto, or even Alison's Scarborough without warning the girls and planning it out. And I doubt she means to call them on cell. This is our chance to regroup and I'm doing just that. Also, we still need to know who fired on our people from that rogue tank…"

"Probably that wild child, Manning…" Coady shrugged. "Your report said she's accepted Helena as her sister."

"She has…" Paul, a bit bleakly…

Jesus, Dierden…Coady blinked at him. There are how many versions of her out there, including that kinky blonde Duncan? And how many have you done to date? Be a man, sweet-talk the first one you find, the way I tell my boys and move on down the line, soldier…

Hell, you'll be blowing your career over that piece of tail next, like our idiot former Director and his girlie…

"Sarah's not exactly certified as a tank driver, the ones who stole that tank knew how to operate it." Paul noted. "It's got to have been our rogue boys…"

Coady, grim frown…"I know you dislike Rudy's lack of respect for you, Colonel…But there's nothing wrong with thinking outside the box, and he's always been willing to accept discipline."

"From you…So far as we know…" Dierden quietly.

"Are you suggesting I'm running Rudy?" she frowned.

"Are you?" he eyed her. "We both know Seth will follow Rudy's lead anytime, anywhere though he's a good soldier away from his brother."

"Rudy's not confirmed rogue."

"He's refused contact, he's even threatened brothers sent to call him in. Unless you're giving the orders…?"

Cool stare back…

"…What more do we need? But that's a side problem now…" Paul ignored Coady's grim look. "Our focus is securing Helena."

"And you apparently lost focus, Colonel."

"Secure, doctor…Not butcher and cut up for your tests. My orders from the Director still take precedence…Capture, alive."

"For one purpose…The embryos are what matters now, particularly if they carry her ability to heal, which seems to be enormously enhanced now." Coady eagerly. "If we can harvest one intact female and bring to term, in fertilizable condition, there'll be no need for Helena or Sarah…"

"Oh?" hard stare.

"I mean that they'll be Dyad's problem." She smiled. "Not yours."

"Doctor, you'll forgive me, but you're not one to leave loose ends." Paul, quietly. "If Sarah and Helena become of no interest to you, you'll favor termination."

"Colonel…" sweet smile… "What you think of me… Not to mention, both ladies, particularly, Helena, in her current condition, could never be of no interest. But getting back, as you say to our real focus, Helena…We can't expect her to hover about here for long."

"She's trying to find a way to contact Sarah without alerting us again. And since she can't hope to physically slip into Toronto invisibly."

"Hard to avoid 'alerting' in her condition…" Coady grinned. "You're not suggesting she's looking for a giant phone or laptop?"

"No, but she's hoping we can provide a way…She's not done with us. We'd likely be dead if she were."

…

"Is this true?" Aldous, in chair, stared at the MRI image, illuminated from behind by the light box it was now secured to…Naturally done with an adapted portable system, given the size of the subject…

"It is…" Nealon nodded. "And the last was taken fifteen minutes ago. There's definite neuronal regeneration…"

Chad eyed the image… "That's incredible…Adult neurons shouldn't be capable of this level of regrowth. Are there clinical signs yet?"

"Rachel's seeming a bit more aware of her surroundings." Nealon noted.

"And the eye?" Chad stared at the MRI image.

"No change as yet. It may be too badly damaged. But the fact is that her frontal lobe is repairing itself…" Nealon shook his head. "And, perhaps as a result of whatever caused the incredible over-all growth, at an exponential rate, starting from a single undamaged neuron in the area. I project an 85% recovery of the lost neural tissue within the next 48 hours. Final recovery could be as high as 90% which is astonishing, given the extensive damage."

"Incredible…" Aldous sighed.

"I wanted to see that you were informed of this immediately, Aldous."

"Yes…Thanks, Doctor. For now, till we know more, I'd prefer it go no further than we three. Dr. Norris can assist you in studying this."

"Of course." Nealon nodded.

"This could be what we've been looking for in our ladies since Dyad secured control of the LEDA project, gentlemen. And it's related to whatever triggered the phenomenal growth…And…" Aldous paused.

"It must be related to the Manning girl…" Nealon nodded, slight smile.

"Yes." Aldous agreed. "So you can see the need to avoid upsetting Sarah at this crucial time…" Nealon nodded… Chad a bit perturbed…

Wouldn't it build that trust he was talking to Sarah about to…

"All right, then…" Leekie nodded. "Onward and upward, gentlemen. I'll leave you to it. Call for anything you may read." He rose.

"Oh, Nealon…I'll have a look at her. It might be best to increase the dosage of our experimental drug on Rachel,. She isn't going to be too happy if she makes a near-full recovery."

"Yes, Aldous…I agree."

Rather hoping so, actually…As Aldous left them.

"Well, Norris…" Nealon addressed Chad who looked at him…

Not used to the absence of sneer in his voice

"You know, this is a quite a thing…Quite a thing, this neuronal regeneration…" Nealon paused.

Is he actually having a conversation with me? Or just trying to find a new way to heap scorn on me for not being up on this field? Well, fortunately, pal…Chaddie did his Ph.D/MD thesis on myelin regeneration in Experimental Allergic Encephalomylitis so bring it…

"I remember when Chris Reeve came by to see us…Superman?" Nealon went on…Chad, nodding, a bit startled by the obvious emotion in the man's voice… "We couldn't do anything for the man of course, then. But Leekie insisted the publicity would be good for fundraising, I'd just joined the Institute as a young star and they sent him to me…" hesitant stare at Chad.

What the hell? Is he tearing up?

"Gallant fellow, that one…I always felt for him." Nealon, a bit flustered. "This would have been amazing to offer to him, a real chance…Excuse me, I've something in my eye." He stepped away, wiping a bit, discreetly.

Whoa…I guess you do find love in the most hopeless places…Chad reflected.

Grim look…As I did…

…..


	14. Chapter 14

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

Part XIV…

"So…You're the mate of an infertile one…" in the center of what appeared a rather simple but old-styled parlor, stuffed with dated furniture and various mementos, including a range of photographs across the years hanging on the walls, not a few featuring a young Hendrik Johannesen and his wife, the elderly, cataract-blinded Proleithian leader stood before Donnie, his hand reaching…Donnie attempting to back away but held in place by two of the men from the young woman's, Alexis, team.

"Rather like our chow, do we?" the old man guffawed, feeling the chubby face before him…

"Do you mind?" Donnie glared. "And I want my wife released at once…You're making a big mistake here…" grim tone.

"I don't think so, my friend…" the man smiled. "And if I were a younger man I'd probably be sayin'… 'Or else what?' but I can imagine. You're expectin' the others, even the Dyad people to come for you."

"Oh, they'll come…" Donnie, firmly. "And they might just bring Helena. And you know what happened last time she visited with you people."

"I do…" the man nodded. "And if she's gone and growed like your creature…"

"Hey?!" Donnie glared.

"Quiet!" one of the guards struck him on the side of the face.

"You go to Hell!" Donnie fumed, jerking away… "I'll have you people in prison or like I said, have my sister-in-law visit you, you bunch of crazy freaks…"

"Not an idle threat…" the old man nodded. "There's no need for violence, Fred." He told the man who'd struck Donnie. "I apologize, you're our guest and that was uncalled for…Though you might consider tempering your remarks."

"I'm the man your Krazy Khristian Klansmen forced into a truck at gunpoint, not your 'guest'. And my wife is not a 'creature' and she can do some pretty serious mayhem of her own, especially now." Donnie noted.

"I imagine so…But she's indisposed right now. Plus…We do have you as our insurance, Mr. Hendrix."

"Eh…" Donnie shrugged. "A girl like Ally can find someone better than me like that…" snap of finger. "She'll kill you all without worrying about me, I'm not important to her…I'm her monitor, or was, for cryin' out loud, till she caught on to me, she'd probably thank you for killin' me."

"That I can believe…" Alexis noted, slight sneer.

"Now, now…You're a brave man, young fellow." The old man nodded again. "But I'd say you're lyin' and I think Mrs. Hendrix would prefer you alive…And will cooperate to keep you so."

"Whatever…There is no way in Hell…Or whatever you people believe…That Sarah will trade herself or Helena for me and Ally. Not a chance."

Faint smile…

"Actually we don't really want either of them, though they'd be useful…And I believe you, sir. The mother has her child to think on, Helena, her children, and I understand she doesn't know you all that well…But what we really want is not that hard to give. So, we'll proceed." The man stepped back and called to Alexis. "Put him in the cellar, under guard, and keep a full guard running for the other."

"Yes, Mr. Appleyard. Lets go, Hendrix." Alexis told him, signaling to the guards who tugged at him.

"What is it you want then?" Donnie demanded, resisting the pull of the guards a moment.

"What your sister-in-law stole from us, Mr. Hendrix. What my nephew Hendrik died for." Appleyard noted quietly.

…..

"On the road again…Goin' places that I've never been…Seein' things that I may never see again,  
And I can't wait to get on the road again."

"What the hell are you doin'?" Rudy stared at Seth as their tank rolled on through just enough forest north of Churchill to cover them from the air while not impeding them, Seth having adjusted the tank's radio to pick up a local station...

"Well…We're on the road…I like this one…" Seth noted, turning . "On the road agin…" he sang.

"Shut up…" Rudy frowned, moving to switch off.

"Hey! I'm drivin', I get to choose the music." Seth insisted. A sudden lurch causing them to eye each other, Seth peering hurriedly.

"What the fuck did you do?!" Rudy, furiously straining to peer. "Let me see!"

"Just use your TV, it's nothing." Seth insisted as Rudy turned to view his screen.

"Nothing?! You nearly drove us over a cliff, you moron!" he eyed the view showing a considerable drop to their right. "Get us back! Now!"

"Ok, ok. It wasn't a cliff, barely twenty feet." Seth rolled eyes, steering. "Anyway it was your fault for distractin' me. Lets pull up for a bit and see where we are. I'll bring up the map." He tapped the screen as the tank halted.

"Jesus Christ, will you get it in gear? We're not on a campin' trip, brother." Rudy glared. "We're tryin' to save ourselves and our brothers. And not just from our illness…"

"Yeah…" Seth sighed. Looking out a moment across the forest, rather pretty now in the moonlight, snow gently falling. "Rud? You really think Mother has betrayed us?"

"I know she's not all that interested in curing us. I've seen enough in her files when I broke in to convince me of that." Rudy grimly. "Brother, we're lab rats to Dr. Coady, not her children…She's no better than Dyad's Neolutionists. You've gotta break free of her. We're all we've got. All we can depend on."

"And our sisters…" Seth suggested. "I mean, we did save Helena, sorta…"

"So we could keep Coady and Colonel Paul from using her and keepin' the cure away from the brothers." Rudy firmly. "They may be like us in some ways, but they're not family."

"I dunno…" Seth sighed. "They got troubles like us…Even if a lot of them didn't know what they were and some still don't. Like Crystal…" eager look…

Rudy frowned.

"I tole you to forget about Crystal…"

"I liked her. She was nice."

"So now we do our 'sisters'?" leer…

"Hey!" Seth, annoyed. "Mind your tongue, Rudy. I didn't mean it that way and you know it. She's a nice girl. I'd like her to be my sis."

"Great…A whore sister. Dr. Coady Praetorius for a mother, Dr. Frankenstein Duncan for a father. And good ole big bro, Colonel Paul, who likes to sleep with our sisters. What a family…"

Seth frowned. "Only cause she had a hard life…Her parents were poor. She's a sweet kid. Sarah's had it rough, too. And poor Helena…"

"Who can kill better than we can…" grim smile.

"She was brainwashed…Look how she saved Sarah…"

"Yeah, well…Just don't go trying to join the family just yet, with her fifty feet tall…I don't think she'd be in the mood for a family get-together."

Shrug…Seth shaking head. "Well, I still say…I think we should speak to the girls. We gotta common goal. Especially with this new thing they've got." He glanced at Rudy. "Come on, they might listen…Sarah and Cosima, at least."

"More likely stomp us…"

"I'm worried about them…What if this is fatal or something?"

"I'm worried about that too. If it affects the brothers…"

"Rud…" Seth frowned. "The girls could be our family too. And they could help…Cosima…"

"They're already in league with Dyad…" Rudy glared. "They'd sell us out in a minute."

"You don't know that…Mot…Dr. Coady said that. If we can't trust her, why should we believe what she says about the girls."

"Fine. Go find Fifty Foot Blonde and tell her you're her brother. Remember what she did to her own mother?" hard stare.

"She didn't understand what Amelia did for her…I'd be angry too."

"You?" Rudy, cynical grin. "If Coady called you her little boy you'd be all cryin' and sobbin' for Mommie."

"Jesus, I would not!" Seth fumed. "You're a real asshole, sometimes, Rud…"

"Oooh…Mommie…Sethie is sorrie he was bad. Yes, sir, Colonel Paul, happy to shoot myself in the head for you, sir!" Rudy mocked.

"Quit it!" Seth slapped at him. Rudy slapping back…

"Tank A-5, do you copy, over…" the radio crackled…Both clones eyeing each other, freezing a moment.

"Don't answer it, for Christsake!" Rudy hissed. "I doubt they've found us, just trying to get a fix."

"Tank A-5, this is Colonel Dierden. Rudy, I'm ordering you to return to town immediately. If you surrender no charges will be pressed, over. Seth? If you're with Rudy, this is your last chance! Dierden, over."

"F-ing liar." Rudy fumed. "F-ing rat fink liar! Our great commander…" He switched the radio off.

"He was tryin' to help us…" Seth noted. "He was riskin' his own life on mission…"

"Sure he was…Jesus, you moron!" Rudy glared. "Don't you get it? We're disposable. Toy robot soldiers they can throw away. All they want is to better control when we die so they can finish us at just the right time. Before we get too old to be of any use as fighters. He doesn't care about us any more than Coady does. Son of a bitch…"

"He wasn't very nice to Sarah and Beth either…" Seth noted. "Though that was part of his intel mission…"

"Yeah, do-yer-duty-Dierden. Well, he got a nice fat promotion out of it and some nice sex." Rudy frowned. "Come on, lets pull out." He waved at the controls, Seth restarting the tank and starting to drive further into the woods. "Take us straight ahead, this forest extends right up to the end of the tree line, we can ditch the tank in twenty miles, head back to our camp, and pull out."

"Ok. Well…" Seth eyed Rudy. "That's one thing that might make Sarah listen…Colonel Paul's let us down too, if he has…"

"Wuss…" Rudy glared. "One 'good job, soldier' or 'we're all in this together, right?' and you'd let him put a bullet in your head. Just thank God you got me to shake some sense into you." Sigh.

"Asshole…You and what clone army?"

"Just keep your wuss eyes on the road and stay under the tree cover. And for God's sake, tell me if you feel a headache comin' on." Careful look, Seth returning…

"I'm ok."

"You weren't so hot last night…"

"That was last night…I'm ok now."

"Good…Cause you're bad enough a tank driver as you are…" Rudy noted. "I musta been crazy to say you could drive…"

Seth, grinning. "I had the keys…"

"I coulda taken them…" smug look.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…And you know it." Rudy, nodded.

"Do I?" grin…

"You want I should take them, lil' brother?"

"God, no…You can't drive for shit. 'Fuck-up Rudy', the colonel called you."

"He's lucky I didn't drive over him…You think I flunked because I couldn't drive a tank?"

"I dunno…You looked pretty bad to me on the course."

"F-you…Dierden flunked me because I would let him push me around."

"Uh-huh…"

Rudy frowned. "Gimme the wheel. You and that moustache of yours'll drive us over the next cliff."

"Hell I will, I'm not ready to die just yet." Seth glared. "And lay off the tache, it'll my way of sayin' I'm unique, like your scar."

"Bullcrap, you think you're Charles Boyer in that thing ever since you saw him in that camp movie." Sneer.

"Crystal liked it…" smile.

"I'm sure any girl you played would say so…Now, move, soldier!"

"You're no longer my superior!"

"The hell I'm not!" Rudy fumed.

"You get your hands off that wheel, moron!" Seth slapped at the grabbing hands…

"Watch the damned road!"

"You just let me drive and keep your hands off!"

"I'll decide who's doin' the drivin'!" Rudy ordered but let go.

"Just so long as it's me…" Seth, a bit smugly.

"On the road again…" he resumed, turning radio back on…

Rudy glaring, but suddenly both startled by a sudden lurching halt…

Groan, ominous creak…

Uh-oh…The boys eyed each other…

Sudden rocking…Incline…As if someone were lifting the tank on end…

"Jesus…Are we..?"Seth began, peering out…"HOLY CHRIST!" he backed from the window, seeing a giant eye peering in as the tank, now uplifted at an angle in Helena's hands, tilted to a 45 degree angle, he and Rudy falling back in their seats, their seat belts barely holding them.

"Hello, Marks…" Helena, on knees in the snow in a small clearing she made, holding the tank upended in her hands. "So you are clones also? Nice to see which of you again. How is Grace? Are her babies ok?"


	15. Chapter 15

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

(PS-Some divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XV…

"So you is not Marks, neither of you…" Helena, addressing the Castors, now out of their tank and standing, craning their necks up at her huge form, Seth having expressed a deep desire to avoid puking his guts out as they swayed in the said tank.

"No, but he's our brother…Like I said, I'm Seth and this is…"

"Jesus, we don't have to do the niceties, moron!" Rudy frowned.

"On contrary, always nice to do so…Thank you, Seth." Helena nodded.

"I apologize for my brother Rudy's rudeness, Helena. And thanks for setting us down." Seth smiled up at her. "How are you? It's pretty cold out here without a real coat. You didn't get hurt back there?"

"No, I is fine. I seem to be warm in the body and healing even faster than my angel niece."

"Kira…" Seth nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, looks like your healing ability was enhanced with the…"

Rudy, fuming…

"Your brother is angry person…" Helena noted. "I was such till I become mother-in-progress…And sestra Sarah is one holy terror when riled. You think it is by Dr. Duncan guy's design?"

"I don't think so." Seth pondered. "Most of us seem pretty level-headed…Though I guess Rudy here and Alison on your team are a little high-strung…Maybe we're…"

"Jesus Christ!" Rudy groaned.

"Rudy! Helena's a former sister…Don't talk like that around her." Seth frowned.

"Is ok…I have broke with organized religion." Helena shrugged. "But thanks for such politeness, brother Seth."

"See?" Seth eyed Rudy archly. "A little courtesy and we're all good…It goes a long way, bro."

Rudy rolling eyes, but saying nothing…

"Thanks you both for your help with soldier guys." Helena noted, soothing tone with smile. "I saw you come down road shooting. You won't get in too much troubles?"

"We already are, it doesn't matter…" Seth smiled. "But you're ok? No other troubles besides the big jump up? Headaches, maybe?"

"No, thanks you." She shook head. "Are you a doctor, Seth?" she asked, curious.

"You know I always wanted to be." Smile back. "I was a medical corpsman and Mother…Dr. Coady…You know her?"

"We've met…" frown.

"Yeah…I thought so…Well, she always said I had the hands of a…"

"Will you knock it off?!" Rudy fumed. "In case you forgot in the middle of your little family reunion, we got a full division plus air support with tracking on our and the lady's fifty-foot tail?!"

"That is concern…" Helena nodded. "But don't worry, little one. In dark I am so pale and my 'garments' is white, hard to spot against snow and trees. And if we get found I will see no one harms you."

"That's very kind, Helena, thanks." Seth beamed. "I always thought if we could all get together…" he began…

Sound of helicopters...Moving their way…Lights flashing in the forest…

…..

Churchill Town Hall…Colonel Dierden's temporary HQ desk, curtained off and under the Hall's rather charming WWII large portrait of Winston Churchill making the V for Victory sign while holding his famed cigar in other hand, "Let Us Go Forward Together" underneath…

His female corporal assistant, relieved to have some privacy at last again for her work, busy answering phones while trying to coordinate the latest tracking data…

"Colonel? There's a thermal lock, by two of the lead choppers!" she opened the curtain to put her head out, Dierden pacing while giving orders to various personnel coming to him.

"And word from the Deputy Director…" she noted, a bit little upbeat. "His helicopter will be here in ten minutes."

Coady from her desk looking up and over at Dierden, gleam in her eyes.

Suck it big time, soldier boy…Balance swings Coadywise…

…

Ok…Donnie paced the cellar, trying to avoid stumbling again into the various farm implements scattered about in the dark. Two husky farm-boy types in suits and string ties watching him calmly from the stairs where a dim night-light shone.

They want to trade Ally for something, or so they say…Something their former big guy "died for"?

"Helena's eggs…The girls did say he removed and fertilized them…" he asked himself.

And guess who provided the sperm?

But those are my sis' eggs…He thought indignantly. These creeps have no right taking them.

A door above, at the top of the stairs opened briefly, letting some light in. He looked up to make out a figure, a woman…That Alexis?...Coming down the stairs. Pausing by the guards…Speaking to them in whispers he could only hear snatches of…

"…said it was ok…check with…"

"We'll have to, Gracie." One told the woman in normal voice, turning. "Hal, go and see if Mr. Appleyard says it's ok,"

"Right…" the blonde, hulking Hal nodded and went up the stairs, opening…Donnie peering at the two, trying to make out the girl better. Long-hair, slight…Young…

"He's all right, isn't he?" she asked the remaining guard.

"Oh, sure...Just stumbled on a few shovels but he's…" A sudden sound from the rear of the cellar, past Donnie…The guard looked over, alert…Groaning as the woman shoved a needle syringe into his neck, plunging the syringe.

"I'm sorry…You'll be ok." She told him.

"Mr. Hendrix?!" she called, flipping a light at her side on the wall on and moving toward the startled Donnie, revealing a red-haired, slight young woman staring back at him, her mouth oddly scarred, as if she'd endured what Ally's mom used to threaten...Eehew…She gave a weak smile. "Mark?!" louder call to the back from which a young well-built dark-haired man emerged from the darkness into the pool of light about them.

"This is Mr. Hendrix, Mark. We haven't got much time…" Grace noted.

...

Churchill Town Hall...

"You probably think you've got more guts than me, don't you, Major Candy-Ass?!" Cheney sneered. "Just because you were a grunt on the ground in the blood and the mud, a loser, like the rest of the whiners… But I was in command, Dierden! In Command! In war!" red-faced scream, waving fists.

"Yes, sir. Excuse me, sir, I'd thought you were the vice-President then, sir." Paul noted quietly.

…


	16. Chapter 16

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

(PS-Some divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XVI…

Churchill Town Hall…

Dr. Coady beaming as the newly arrived Deputy Director, former US Vice-President Louis Cheney continued his fanatical rant at the apparently demoted (easy come, easy go, Paul thought, with mental shrug) Dierden…

He may be a posturing buffoon she thought, eyeing the fuming Cheney…But he's my posturing buffoon. Courtesy that heart I got for him from one of my late, lamented (sorta) boys.

"Colonel?" Dierden's assistant had emerged. "The choppers are moving in and…"

"Shut up, you! Give me that!" Cheney grabbed at her clipboard. "He's no longer a colonel and I'm in charge here! Me! You know who I am?!"

"The Deputy Director, sir. I just introduced you to the Colonel, sir." She noted, carefully.

"This is crap!" Cheney threw the clipboard at her, she ducking easily… "Get back in there and get me some intel on that freak bitch! Now, girlie!"

"Yes, sir. But you don't have the authority to demote Colonel Dierden, sir." Quiet but firm tone. Paul staring at her…Cheney as well...Red-faced…

"You little slut bitch! I'll have you shot!" he shrieked.

"You don't have the authority to, sir." She replied. "You're not in any position of authority over Her Majesty's Forces, sir and you hold only a deputy directorship in the civilian oversight board of Castor project, sir." The "sir" pointedly…

"Shoot this broad! Somebody! You, there!" Cheney cried, pointing to a rather stunned private. "Shoot her! That's an order from the Deputy Director!"

"Thanks, Mr. Deputy Director. It's all right, private." Dierden noted to the private. "The Deputy Director has overstepped his authority in Canadian territory threatening one of Her Majesty's soldiers and is under arrest. I also believe the Hague still has a warrant out on you, sir." Paul noted quietly. "By the authority of Her Majesty as military commandant in this martial law zone under the consent of the Canadian government, you are under arrest. Sergeant Parker? Take this civilian in custody. You can also arrest Dr. Coady."

"Dierden!" Coady raged, rising from her desk. "My boys will never…" she looked around, realizing suddenly that none of "her boys" were in fact in the area, Dierden having quietly ordered the remaining Castors in the force besides Parker to patrol posts while she'd been happily awaiting the Deputy Director's coming.

"Parker?! My boy…" Coady tried a winsome look. As the fuming Deputy Director turned red and rather apoplectic…

"Best to get a doctor for the Deputy…" Paul noted to his assistant.

"You are under arrest, doctor." Parker, pulling side arm. "Private…" he turned to another private.

"AHHHHH…" Cheney, clutching chest…

"There goes another heart…" Coady sighed, as two soldiers set him down. "Dierden…You might get away with this here for a little while, but when the Director hears."

"I already have the Director's approval for my actions under martial law, Doctor." Paul, quietly. Slight smile by the female corporal. "I'm afraid he had no objection, the Deputy having been in his words 'rather a loose cannon imposed on him'."

"That Brit son of a bitch! That's what we get for letting you Limeys run this operation…!" she glared. "Another damned candy-ass Brit in charge!. But when the President hears!…Well, the next GOP President, not this goddamned liberal…! And hears you Brits are letting the biologic equivalent of the A-bomb slip away!..." raging fume…

"Yes, ma'am. Not likely given current demographics. And it has been a 'limey' project from the get-go, we just allowed you people access. Take her away, men." Paul commanded. "And see the Deputy Director gets proper care, under guard."

"Sir…" the soldiers saluted.

"Corporal?" Paul turned back to his assistant. "Well done, thanks."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." She nodded.

"And now lets get back to the little matter of our 50 foot Helena and her brothers…" he sighed.

…

"Parker, honey…" Coady was cooing as she was led down the hall… "You can't do this to 'Mother'."

"I've read your experimental files Colonel Dierden sent on to the board, ma'am…" Parker, impassively. "Not exactly the tender care of a mother, Doctor."

"Ahhhh…" Cheney groaned on gurney… "Not that shithole country, Holland…" he gasped… "Coady…"

"Shut up, you stupid moron…" she glared. "Serves me right to put any faith in a loser…To think I slept with you…"

…

"So let me understand this? You're one of the male clones, the Castor project clones…?" Donnie eyed Mark as he, Mark, and Grace moved to the rear of the cellar.

"Yes, sir. We'd better hurry, sir." He urged as they went out the rear door, Donnie hesitating at the door.

"But my wife…"

"From everything I know, Mr. Hendrix, they can't do a thing to her." Mark noted. "You're the only hold they have on her."

"But you can't be sure of that…She's not like Kira…She broke her arm just a little while ago and it took the normal time to heal." Nervous look back…

"Mr. Hendrix, it stands to reason it'll be better for her if you're safe." Grace suggested. "And you can help her better if you're free." Smile.

"Ok…" he sighed. "Just then one thing, why did you two come? I know the others didn't send you." Calm stare.

"We're trying to get the same thing the Proleithians are, sir. The material Helena took…" Mark explained. "Frankly, we only found about you and Mrs. Hendrix by accident. But…"

"But I'm as good a hostage for you as for them?" Donnie eyed him shrewdly.

"It's a matter of life and death for my husband, Mr. Hendrix." Grace, anxiously. "Like for your wife and her sisters…Truly…And we've no intention of harming you."

"Lets say, returning you safely to the Ledas is our pledge of good faith." Mark noted.

"And of course you have a gun and will use it?" Donnie asked, pleasantly.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary, sir. And my Grace here would object." Smile to a beaming Grace. "Now, we'd really best move it, sir." He urged.

Lights flickered on in the cellar…Shouts…


	17. Chapter 17

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

(PS-Some divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XVII…

The New Proleithians HQ at the Appleyard home…Outside the main house, a large barn, cleared out to receive a very special visitor…

Ally, awake now, finding herself a bit larger (Hmmn…16? 18? Feet, she guessed) and well-secured with rope and chain on a giant straw mattress…Peering at the group surrounding her, including the young woman who'd led the team that had kidnapped her, directing a grim look her way. She turned to the old man who'd addressed her first, clearly their leader.

"So you say you have my husband in custody? How do I know you're not lying and he's dead or escaped? I want to see Donnie now!" she eyed him sternly, shaking chains. Several of those about her looking apprehensive…Despite toting shotguns and rifles.

"Now, now…Those chains are made of chrome steel." Reassuring tone to the group about her. "When we hear from your friends, Mrs. Hendrix." The old man noted to her calmly. She glanced around at the figures, all dressed in white clothes, looking solemn where not apprehensive or in one grim case, bitterly angry.

"You're not going to bind me to you with a bridal cord or something while the rest sing psalms and chant?" Ally eyed the old man who smiled, chuckling…

"No, dear…" he nodded. "That does sound like Hendrik but no…No cords, no psalms. This is quite a practical business arrangement, though we do consider you our guest. We merely wish to make an exchange…Hopefully, your people will see the good sense of coming to an arrangement, a mutual benefit…We each getting what we want."

"Or…?" Ally, looking round at the group…Finally fixing on the harshly bitter face of Bonnie Johanneson.

"Or, we roast your 18 foot hide as an offering to Jesus!" Bonnie glared.

"Bonnie!" the old man snapped. "There'll be no such nonsense. Mrs. Hendrix is our guest and her people will see reason."

"I'd no idea Jesus accepted human sacrifice…" Alison noted quietly.

"Hardly…Human…" Bonnie frowned.

"That's quite enough, Bonnie. Forgive our sister, Mrs. Hendrix…" the old man sighed, turning to Ally. "She's been through a great deal recently."

"She'll be through a great deal more if you try to hold me. My sisters and friends won't take this lying down and Dyad, well…" Ally shrugged. "You ought to know what Dyad and Topside are capable of…When provoked. And then of course, there's…Helena…"

"That foul beast!" Bonnie fumed. "Just let me get her in my sights, Jesus, that's all I ask…!"

Again with the prayers for blood… "Miss, wouldn't you be happier worshipping some pagan god like say the one the Aztecs sacrificed to?" Alison, politely.

"You'll suffer for your blasphemy…All of you!" Bonnie cried, pulling from the others about her trying to restrain her and hurrying back and out a rear door, slamming.

"You really shouldn't provoke her, Mrs. Hendrix." The old leader sighed. "She has little to lose now…Husband and child gone…Her home burned to the ground."

"I'm not a science project or a blasphemy or someone's product…" Alison firmly. "I'm Alison Hendrix, beloved wife and mother, and, more or less depending on the situation, pillar of my community…Crafter, entrepreneur, actress. I may not look it right now…" she regarded herself… "But I am not a freak or a monster. I am a human being and I demand to be treated as such." Hard stare.

"Perhaps rightly so…" the old leader nodded, politely. "God will tell us in His good time. For now, our concern is with our own goals…"

"Which are? To produce more of us?"

"In His name, yes. You ought to be pleased by that, ma'am…" he noted. "Living proof that even those who once spoke again your kind can see God's light in you."

"Heck…" Ally shrugged. "That's no biggie. Even Helena sees that in us now…"

…..

A pick-up truck bearing Mark, Grace, and Donnie, now safely on the nearest highway from the Appleyard farm…

"I think we're ok. They'd didn't get a look at the truck and we're nearly at the interstate. Just a bit further now…" Mark noted.

"Are you alright, Mr. Hendrix?" Grace asked.

"I appreciate your getting me out of there but I don't like leaving Ally alone there." Donnie sighed.

"As I said, it's safer for her with you safe, sir." Mark, carefully. "From everything I've heard regards Helena from the radio chatter, there's very little that they could do to her. Besides they want her alive, to secure that genome sample."

"That guy…The scientist/crazy preacher…Sorry…" Donnie eyed Grace who shrugged.

"I think my father was a little crazed Mr. Hendrix…Impregnating women like cows and horses…"

"He actually stole the genome from the Castor guys? The military?"

"He was a member of the team…A senior member under the head, Dr. Coady, before he turned against the project for his own goals. He had access as such." Mark nodded, watching the road.

"But Helena took it? With her eggs?"

"He must have stored it all together. He used some of it to fertilize the eggs, as well as using his own sperm." Mark, looking apologetic as Grace winced and sighed.

"Sorry, Gracie…"

"I know I should realized how evil what he was doing was and left long ago…" she sighed.

"He was your father…He brought you up to believe in what he did, you're not to blame." Mark smiled at her in the rear view mirror. "Not many people would have the gumption to defy something like that and stand up, you did, honey. You're wonderful, Gracie." He said, simply.

Donnie, nodding, then a bit impatiently… "I'm sure she is…But the fact remains whatever abilities this growth spurt thing has given the ladies, there's no telling if Ally really is so invulnerable as Helena may be."

"I promise you, Mr. Hendrix. Soon as we get you safe, we'll work on finding a way to get Mrs. Hendrix away from them." Mark, quietly.

"You're probably right about the Dyad people even helping. It's in their interest to keep our family from getting the genome. And Mrs. Hendrix is valuable to them." Grace noted.

"Not so much that the other night they were ready to kill her and my whole family." Donnie sighed, looking out the passenger window. "I really think…"

"We can't turn back now, sir." Mark shook his head. "But we'll get you to the others as fast as we can…"

"To Dyad, you mean…" Donnie, concerned. "I guess there's no choice but I can't say I love putting any trust in them."

"That's probably wise, sir." Mark nodded. "Which is why we're arranging to bring you to your family, without Dyad knowing."

"Really…?" Donnie blinked. "You're in touch with some of the girls?"

"In a way, sir. Gracie? You better turn on the radio and see if we can hear anything of what Colonel Dierden and his people are up to?"

She nodded and lifted a radio set to her lap from the floor of the cab, Donnie looking back at her.

"They've been pretty busy with Helena." She noted to his look as she fiddled with the controls…

"I can imagine…" Donnie, nodding…

…..

"So I am sorry that I have had to take extreme measures with the Deputy Director and Dr. Coady, Director Cameron…" Paul, seated at his desk under the Churchill portrait in the town hall eyed the image of the Director on laptop screen, a grey-haired, distinguished-looking former British prime minister.

"Not a problem, Colonel…" the Director shook head. "We knew about Coady and I'd hoped this chance to entice that fool into the field at last would give us the chance to be rid of him. Believe me, not the current US administration, not even his former 'friends' in the Congress will make much protest. Half of them will be drinking a toast to his imprisonment for life at the Hague, the rest trying to figure out how to have him quietly killed before he implicates them. Frankly, we may have to take such action if he panics and tries to curry favor by saying too much about this project. Now, as to our problem LEDA subject, Ms. Helena?"

"We believe we have her pinned down in one area but she's very clever, even managed to confuse our thermal sensors using snow and manipulating body temperature. But we hope to take her shortly…I'm afraid though, sir…" Dierden paused.

"There's always more, out with it, Dierden." Sigh.

"Two of our own, Castors Rudy and Seth are AWOL and have joined with her."

"Really? Two of the Castors? I thought even the ones deemed unreliable in your last evaluation mistrusted, even hated, the LEDAs?" the Director stared.

"That would be Rudy…" Paul sighed. "He's convinced, largely by Dr. Coady, in spite of losing his faith in her, that they're his enemies. That they'd oppose his own plans, again stemming from his relationship with Coady. Seth, on the other hand…"

"A Castor with his own plans…?" the Director eyed him. "What sort of plans? More than curing himself and the other lads?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. As you know, Dr. Coady did have fascist and eugenic leanings. She never was simply dedicated to the project or even studying the science." Paul, shrugging. "Rudy's developed his own ideas along such lines…"

"Superior breed and all that, eh? That Coady…Another Yank determined to take over her Majesty's project and twist it her way." The Director shook his head again in annoyance. "We're not here to become the Fourth Reich for God's sake. We had specific goals in mind, for the Empire and Humanity's benefit. Perhaps we weren't as benevolent as Duncan would have wished in the end but we've no desire to use the subjects as the Neolutionists would. This was a prototype for emergency wartime use only, not an attempt to recreate Humankind according to some fascist blueprint. Well…At least Coady and that fool Cheney have been dealt with, thanks to you, Colonel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir. Corporal Meisner of my staff played a major role and put her life at risk, Director." Paul noted,

"She'll be commended…On the QC, of course…And promoted." The Director nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now as to the LEDAs and their little…Or rather, large…Problem…" the Director on screen rubbed his forehead. "There's no doubt that this has enhanced Helena's healing and recovery abilities?"

"Nonewhatsoever, sir. She took several direct hits from our ordinance and while we were careful not to hit vital areas she should have been badly wounded…Yet she recovered almost immediately. And we suspect she's been able to lower her body temperature, perhaps instinctively, to adapt to the climate and protect herself from our sensors, without developing any hypothermia."

"Amazing…Remarkable. And Coady? She was sincere in her report that this could be of help to our boys?"

"The science seems to be legitimate at our end, sir. My team has reviewed her findings. They are consistent with the observed data."

Director Cameron nodding… "Yes, our people say the same so far…This could be it, Dierden. The breakthrough that will save this project and our boys."

"I hope so, sir. First, we need to bring Helena in though. Even if we corner her, it may not be easy. And there are the Castors, they're not relatively invulnerable."

"How close are they to…?" the Director eyed him.

"By the last estimate, based on their testing…Seth was very close, perhaps days again…Rudy was still symptom free."

"Sacrifices may have to be made, Dierden…Two to save the rest of our boys...I don't like it but it's not too steep a price to pay." Hard stare.

"I understand, sir. But we do have the others…Or rather, Dyad does."

"Most of the ones who've shown symptoms, yes, our people have told us that much. But I'm reluctant to cross the line and enter into more negotiation if we can retrieve Helena. I don't want Leekie's Neolutionists getting any more out of us than they already have. Coady was bad enough but we knew what she was and could monitor her and she was among the best for the science…Especially with Duncan lost…" sigh at the screen.

"Sir, I do have a relationship with both Sarah and her foster mother. They might talk, we might even be able to work with them…" Paul suggested.

"Sadler, perhaps…We rather have a hold on her, now. But Manning?" slight smile. "Woman scorned, Dierden…" shrewd look.

"Actually, sir. I ended up being the scorned one, more or less." Paul, reluctant smile.

"Colonel!" anxious call from Corporal Meisner…


	18. Chapter 18

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

(PS-Some divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XVIII…

Dyad Institute, High Level Containment…

In the refurbished garage, hastily draped and painted, supplemented with huge bed and furniture, Sarah lay on said bed eyeing the seated Cosima and Felix. "So no word on Ally or Helena?" she asked.

"Nothing yet, sis." Felix sighed.

"And Leekie? What does Delphine say?" she addressed Cosima.

"He seems to be keeping to our agreement. It is in his interest, Sarah. Dyad does have a huge investment in us."

"And it seems to be payin' off, eh? Think of the benefits if they can bottle this…" Sarah indicated her now 32 foot form.

"The science is phenomenal…" Cosima sighed. "I know you don't want to hear that but…"

"I wanna hear there's a cure and Ally and Helena are ok. That's all."

"I understand." Cosima nodded. "Of course…We all do, Sarah."

"You seem pretty well, still." Sarah regarded her. "Any chance that's a side effect in your case?"

"We're considering it, naturally." Cosima nodded. "But so far Drs. Leekie, Nealon, Norris, and Scott and I all concur that it's a remission, a spontaneous one not connected to the growth spurt, though not knowing the cause of either, we can't be absolutely certain."

"This Norris bloke…This is the one who Ally shagged, the back-up monitor to Donnie?" Sarah, sour look.

Perhaps a bit more sour due to the instinctive "my Donnie" that nearly escaped her lips.

We are all gettin' a little too interconnected I think sometimes, she thought. Catching Fee's eyeing…

What?

"Yeah. He and that actress were the real field monitors, Donnie was just convenient since Leekie wanted to give Ally as normal a life as possible." Cosima noted.

Felix rolling eyes…Cosima…

"Big of him." Sarah, curtly. "I know you still want to believe Leekie's our protector, Cos…But I don't trust his intent and I don't trust him. Rachel's his spirit spawn, remember that. Don't drink his koolaide again."

"I'm not drinking anything…" Cosima insisted. "And I'm just following the Science, as always. Heck I'm even still keepin' clear of Delphine, mostly."

"Really?" Sarah eyed her. "I got the impression she was keepin' clear of you." Watching Cosima's face fall a bit, despite her effort to repress… "Sorry, that wasn't right, Cos. I'm sure she cares about you."

"We're just cooling things down…It's a mutual decision." Cosima insisted.

"Natch…And probably the right thing to do, for now." Fee, kindly. "I'm sure ole bag and baggage Cormier isn't too happy about losing Cos privileges. But it's for the greater good."

"Yeah, we think so…" Cosima, attempting off-hand casual.

"It'll be ok, when the time comes…" Sarah, attempting warmth. "Watch that hand, sis…" Fee noted as she reached instinctively. "We're a bit fragile…"

"Right, sorry…" she pulled back. Mournful look now… "I guess I'd better keep clear…"

"We'll fix this, Sarah." Cosima insisted firmly. "There's a reason and we'll find it."

"You know what it may take…?" Sarah eyed her. Cosima nodding as Fee looked, worried.

"Not the youknowwhat?" Fee sighed, cautiously glancing round the garage/suite. "There's gotta be another way…?"

"If we have to, to stop this…" Cosima shrugged, indicating Sarah.

"Not unless it gets life-threatening for one of us." Sarah, firmly. "Or we've tried everything possible and we all agree. As to Helena…Has S tried her link to Marion since I came back in here? Either the Proleithians or the Castors have her, that's clear enough."

"According to your mom, Ms. Bowles hasn't offered any info." Cosima sighed. "But Delphine and Leekie believe like us that it's the Castors who took her. The Proleithians wouldn't have needed Ally either thinking she was like you and Helena or to trade if they'd got her, unless of course Tomas' old Proleithians came back in. But they'd surely just kill her…Or try to."

"I'd like to see em try…" Sarah smiled. "Whether she's five feet two or fifty…Though another crazy group after us is the last thing we need now. Cos? I don't want anyone into our deepest, even Delphine to discuss…You know what I mean…Got me?"

Book…Cosima mouthed…Rolling eyes as Sarah nodded. "I know, I'm not stupid, Sarah." Frown.

"Never said you were…But even if I trust Delphine, the more we let in, the more chance to leak it out, especially here. And you're right…" Sarah smiled at Cosima's stare. "I shouldn't even go on about things here. But lets just keep the privates, private, ok?"

"Sure." Sigh.

But of course fine to gab on with Art or Cal or whoever she meets up with about things…Cosima thought.

Well, probably not a good idea to discuss the book or the eggs here.

"What about Art? He's still trying to get something on Helena through Toronto's finest?" Sarah asked.

Slight note of pride there on the "finest", Fee noted…My God, some part of her is still proud of being a bloody cop for a bit?

"Arthur's had no luck as yet. But if we know Helena, God help anyone who's got her." Felix, wry smile. "And if she's done the growth spurt, doubly so."

"Amen." Sarah, shaking head. Alas, poor Paul, if it's his boys…He deserves it though, sob. "And, Rachel?…She hasn't gotten any bigger, has she?" Sarah looked at Cosima, nervously.

"No. And we're convinced she's reached some sort of limit…Her metabolism, growthwise at least, seems to be holding stable." Cosima noted. "Though…"

"Yes?" Fee, sternly. No secrets here, sister.

"…Scott noted some neurologic developments in the last data…"

….

"I want Aldous now!" Rachel groaned in her bed, stirring a bit. "And stop givin…" she paused. "I…" Her eyes rolled over.

"And lights out…" Chad noted quietly to the fearful nurse beside him as they watched Rachel snoring.

"For the moment, doctor…" the nurse sighed. "But she's requiring larger doses to keep her under…Sooner or later…"

"…it would be best to be on a plane for Rio, yeah." Chad grinned. "But if and when Rachelizza wakes up and breaks out, I mean to be safely away and let the higher-ups deal with the problem. That's why they get paid the big bucks."

Easy for you to say, big boy…The nurse eyed him. I've a job and kids at home. I leave, security hunts me down or at least the legal department has me thrown in jail for violating the confidentiality agreement…And I doubt Dyad would be so fussy as to waste time with lawyers on a nobody.

"Besides, she just wants Unka Aldous for now." Chad smiled. "Long as he can make her happy, we're fine."

"Are we?" Leekie appeared behind him, smile. "Well, good…Unka Aldous is pleased to know he's loved."

"She's less responsive to the formulation, sir." The nurse addressed Leekie. "I think we need to up her dosage again."

"I'm reluctant to do that, given the potential side effects." Leekie shook head. "Besides, Rachel's recovering her neural functions to some considerable extent…I'll explain the situation to her soon, when she can understand it better."

That'll be wonderful…A fifty-foot Rachel, bent on killing the others and any of us in her path…Chad thought. I'm sure she'll respond well to the sweet reason of the man she intended to have killed when he plotted to remove her…Who's brought in the sister who turned her into the Cyclops as a favored guest…

God she's bitchy enough normally…With the eye and the height…And the lack of designer clothes to suit her new figure? The nurse shuddered inwardly.

We're all dead…Unless Ms. Manning and any of the other freaks fights it out with her, Godzilla vs Rodan or Mothra style.

…..


	19. Chapter 19

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

(PS-Some divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XIX…

Churchill Town Hall…

Colonel Dierden, Corporal Meisner, Sergeant Parker, and other team members clustered round the radarscope and monitors…

On two screens, shots of forest and snow, lit in the darkness by helicopter floodlights…

"I don't see her…" Parker shook head.

"Thermal says she's there, sporadically…" the corporal noted, looking intently. "And the Castors are showing as well…Radar can't track them though in the forest…" she pressed headphones tight. "Sir?" she turned to Dierden. "The lead pilot wants to know if they should fire…Or flame?"

"Hold on both a little longer…And patch me through to the chopper loudspeakers, as many as possible. I'll try sweet reason one last time. Helena doesn't want anyone killed or she'd've killed us all back there."

"Hold all fire! Repeat, hold all fire!" Meisner told her microphone. "Putting the Colonel through, put it on your exterior speakers…" she listened intently, Dierden eyeing her. "Go…" she nodded, handing him a microphone.

"She'll never…" Parker shook head.

"Helena, this is Paul Dierden. We know you and Rudy and Seth are there. Helena, we don't want to harm you or your child or children or the boys. I know you don't want it either. Come out and we'll talk. There's no place for you to go, Helena…You're fifty feet tall. Look, we may be able to help you and you could help our Castor boys. Rudy and Seth can explain it to you. They're all sick, Helena. They need your help." He paused, waiting. "I know we handled this badly. I wasn't in charge, but I am now. I won't have anyone come near you until you allow it. We'll just talk. Helena? Your child may be endangered by this cold if you're resistant. And the boys can't stay out here too long. Helena, please. I don't want this to go badly. But it could end up involving Sarah and the others if we drag it out…Helena?"

"What about gas again?" Parker suggested as Dierden awaited a reply.

"It's standing by…" Meisner noted, eyeing Paul.

"Lets try my way first…" Paul put up a hand. "But have it ready."

…

"You can't listen to a word that bastard says…" Rudy glared, as he, Seth, and Helena remained hidden in a bit of valley under snow-covered, battered down trees.

"The Colonel's an honorable man…" Seth frowned. "But…" he eyed Helena's huge face, about five feet from his standing figure, she on the ground, flat as possible. "He will do what's necessary to accomplish a mission."

"Like sleep with moi sestras, yes?" amused tone. "Well, the little Paul I do not trust…But, if you and my baby or babies is in the danger…" she hesitated.

"He'll lock us all up, they'll experiment on you…And the kids…" Rudy, calmly. "Don't be a fool."

"Well, what do we do, then, master brain?" Seth frowned. "What's your solution?"

"Whatyada do with flies?" Rudy eyed him, then Helena…

"I don't wants to hurt these peoples, Rudy." Helena, sternly. "And if I do, they will feel free to hurt you and maybe my baby or babies…And my sestras."

"Fine, don't swat 'em. Gas 'em." He shrugged.

"What?" Seth stared.

"Is me gas so bad? Sorry…" Helena, apologetic look…

Tools ya gotta work with sometimes to make the world what you want it to be…Rudy frowned.

"Jesus, will you two listen…?" he began.

….

Dyad High Level Containment…

"There's my girl…" Aldous noted fondly to the newly arrived and obviously agitated Delphine as they stood in the doorway of Rachel's room, watching her sleep. "Isn't she an angel?"

"Not if she wakes up with brain and memory restored. Aldous. We need to talk." Delphine, grimly.

"Ah. So, someone told you." He eyed her. "I assume Cosima found out…Via Scott or her own digging."

"You're keeping vital information from us." Stern look. "As Director…"

"Temporary, till we confirmed it. But yes, it's true…" he shrugged. "Rachel's brain is showing significant neuronal tissue regeneration. She should recover most if not all of her function. Though the eye is still a loss."

"And you were going to tell us this…When? After Rachel came crashing through the ceiling to try to kill Sarah?"

"There's no reason to believe Rachel will become violent. I'll explain the situation to her. She'll want our help as much as the others do. After all, what would you and Sarah have me do? Dissect her?"

"Sarah wouldn't…Unless a specific threat is made against her daughter…But as for me…" grim look.

"Delphine…That's not you." He shook head.

"I won't leave the girls in danger from that maniac!"

"She's got nothing to back her…And if we try to harm her and fail…" he eyed her.

"Right now, she's sure to fear what we might be able to do to her. But if she finds herself invulnerable…And the regeneration data, coupled to what our intelligence from Topside says about Helena's antics, suggests that may be the case." Aldous noted.

Delphine blinking…

"You see my point. Until we know for sure, it's best not to play all our cards." He nodded. "Besides, the formulation still works and other anesthetics seem to work with the girls. I'm still convinced Rachel will listen to reason. If it's in her own interest to do so…" calm stare.

…..

"Hey, Crystal…" Chad had entered her room. She looking over with smile…

"Thirty feet, so they tell me…" she gave wry grin. "How about the others?"

"Ms. Goderich…" he gave stern glance, wagging finger. "I see you tolerated the coffee ok…"

"It was great, thanks, doc. I needed it. But it didn't turn me any freakier if that's what you mean. Look, how about it?" she sighed. "Can't I meet the others or at least hear about them? Are they sicker than me? Come on, I have a right to know. Is this some kinda military experiment gone wrong?"

"I wish I could tell you more, kid…" he shook head. "But I can say you seem to be healthy otherwise, no dangers there."

"Was I exposed to radiation or something?" she asked, shrewdly.

"I love you dearly but I wouldn't risk my life…" he smiled.

"I don't mean I glow in the dark…" frowning. "I may not be very smart but I know a little about biology and DNA and all that. Radiation causes mutations, right?"

"It can…Under the right conditions. But mostly the sort of radiation ;you're thinking of destroys DNA."

"I didn't think I'd been through a bomb test…" sour look. "So what was it? Chemicals, maybe? Hey, I thought we were gettin' to be friends, doc. Why can't you tell me something? Chad…I'm scared." Anxious look.

"Don't be…I told you, there's no other real health problem we've detected." He patted the bedsheet…

"This is one helluva big health prob, all on its lonesome.." she waved an arm. "How can I live like this?"

"We're doing all we can to resolve it, Crystal." Smile.

"I won't put up with this much longer, Chad. I'll get out of here and go on TV. I'd bet the news folks'd be really interested in me, wandering round town."

"So would the police and a lot of panicky, ignorant morons, some with guns." He replied. "We're only keeping you here for your safety. Look, shall I get Johnny? He's sleeping in the room across the way…"

"Johnny…" Bitter look…

Ah, bloom off that rose, I see…Chad noted.

"I can't believe that or any of you if you won't tell me anything…" she eyed him. "Chad? I don't wanna hurt you or anybody, but I want answers. Quick. Now, I'm willin' ta be reasonable a bit longer, but you get your boss back in here and tell him to give me some answers and let me here from the other girls…Or…" she gave hard stare.

Yeah, she's ready…He thought.

I think I may have my own monster…If Chaderwick Norris is up to the challenge.

"Crys…" sigh. "You gotta understand, it's not safe to tell you anything…Here." Fixed stare.

…..


	20. Chapter 20

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

(PS-Some divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XX…

Donnie frowning as he listened to Gracie's radio, now on speaker…Crackling with reports from Paul's forces in their latest tangle with Helena…"Target" by their jargon.

Apparently a little army converging on her up there…He rubbed forehead.

"I think they've found her…" Grace looked up at him.

"Sounds like it." Mark agreed, keeping his eyes on the road. "But they haven't got her yet."

"Holding position, we are attempting to keep a lock on the target…" the radio blared. "Hold fire until further orders…" a fainter voice. Static crackling.

"There's nothing we can do except hope she can handle them, Mr. Hendrix." Grace to Donnie's worried face.

"I guess…" sigh. "Dyad, eh?"

"I think it's the only option, sir." Mark nodded to the rear view mirror.

…

"Helena…" Paul's voice from the copters' loudspeakers, the helicopters holding just a few hundred feet above the forest valley where she, Rudy, and Seth hid under bent trees and snow in a sort of snow cavern. "This is your last warning. I don't want to risk harming you or your children but you must come out…Now. Or I will give the order to fire."

"He wants you alive, he won't risk ammo even if he thinks you could be bulletproof. It'll be the gas." Rudy, confidently.

"You don't know that…" Seth frowned. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I think he is partly right, brother Seth." Helena noted. "But the little Paul will fire on you two and he may decide it's safe to do that. Let me try brother's plan and we'll see. Step farther back under the branches whiles I get up…" she began rising.

"Just do like I tole you…" Rudy urged.

"I know what to do, little brother. Just keep your brother safe for now and none of the funny business." She eyed him, her huge face focused on his. She pushed up at the branches as Seth and Rudy hid in the farthest, safest recesses.

"Careful, sis!" Seth called. "Don't trust any of them."

"Finally…A sane word outta your mouth." Rudy sneered as Helena rose, pushing trees up and back…

"Shut up!" Seth glared. "And don't trust Rudy either…" he noted to Rudy's angry frown.

"All right, Colonels…I'm here. Hold back your fire while my friends leave us!" Helena called, starting to rise cautiously, slowly raising hands into the sky.

"Tell the crews to fire the gas grenades…A full spread all around her." Paul calmly ordered Corporal Meisner. "Everything they've got gaswise, we may not get another chance."

…

Dyad former vehicle garage now temporary High Containment Residence…

"Sarah, I really want to thank you for allowing us some trust in all this." Aldous Leekie beamed as Cosima, pausing to frown slightly at him, took blood carefully from a huge arm on the bed. A specialized extra-long thin needle that made just about everyone beholding it quiver, though Sarah felt nothing but disquiet. "I hope once we resolve this, it can be the start of a new and better relationship."

"Dr. Leekie, lets can the soft-soap routine. Is there anything on Ally or Helena or a cure? And is Rachel under sedation?" she eyed him, turning head on the bed to view him.

"No, no, no, and yes…" he smiled. "But surely you know we have another guest, whom you've met on your own."

"Tony? Is he here?"

"Antoinette? Oh, no…Not yet anyway. Which is interesting in of itself." He nodded. "Since no reports have come in on her…Him."

"Crystal?"

"Hmmn-hmm…Didn't Delphine…?" he glanced at a somewhat subdued Delphine.

"She did not." Sarah glared. "But don't try to drive wedges, Doctor."

"Nothing of the sort intended. Dr. Cormier is Dyad Director and remains so. The last thing I want is to lose the trust she at least has earned with you all."

"She's riskin' it when she doesn't tell us everything…" Sarah frowned. "Does Crys know everything or what did you tell her?"

"We thought it best to proceed slowly. She knows she's getting the best care but…"

"She wants to know what the hell's goin' on?" Sarah nodded.

"Got it…" Cosima noted, wiping the site with an alcohol pad. "Just lie still a moment, Sarah."

"Yes, she does. She's become increasingly self-aware, on her own, as you know…" Aldous smiled. "Though I wonder you never felt it necessary to bring her up to speed."

"I wanted to protect her from all this…" Sarah, carefully sitting up, looking down at him with frown. "Probably wasn't a good idea. So, you need us to talk to her…?"

"Exactly…And on your own terms…" he put up a hand. "Tell her whatever you feel she should know, we won't interfere."

"She must be getting' antsy…" faint smile. "What, she start smashing through the walls…?"

"No, but we think she might be reaching the end of her patience with us. And if she does choose to leave us…We probably can't risk stopping her but…"

"But Topside or the military boys might." Nod. "All right, we'll talk to her. Cos?" she looked over. "You're probably the best suited for this one, is that ok by you?"

"Hmmn? Me? Well…" Cosima hesitated. "If you think Crystal will hear me out…"

"I don't think I can go have coffee with her, right now. And a computer video link won't cut it. You'll like her, she's a sweet kid."

"Very sweet." Aldous nodded.

"Could you straighten out just a bit, Ms. Manning? Forty five point six feet…" a technician who'd been measuring Sarah discreetly beaming laser to mark the length.

"I see I'm Ms. Manning now…" Sarah, rueful smile. "I'll give you that much, Leekie, you're politer than Rachel and that Mengele, Nealon."

"I appreciate that, Sarah. And I will see you're all treated respectfully."

"Crystal…" Cosima hesitated. "She's not all…Angry or anything?"

"Not at all…" Aldous shook head. "Just getting a bit frustrated. She knows we have more of you here. She just wants more information."

"Just don't geek her out, Cos. She's a smart kid, she just doesn't know the jargon. Keep it clear, and you'll be fine." Sarah, warmly. Then hard stare to Leekie. "Now as to Helena and the soldier boys…?"

"I'm doing…And Delphine, and Marion at her end, are doing…All we can. So far she seems to be eluding them." Aldous shrugged.

"Paul oughta be glad she's choosing to 'elude' and not charging them all down." Sarah noted.

…

Northern Canada…

"Copter four is down!…Repeat!…Copter four is down! And target is throwing grenades ba…"

The radio went dead as Paul stared at Corporal Meisner.

"Nothing, sir…" she turned to the radar. "The remaining two copters are landing, the crews must've been hit by the gas."

"Doesn't anyone in this outfit follow regs?! Parker, don't your people wear their gas masks these days?!" Paul turned to Sergeant Parker. He rubbed forehead. "Meisner, send in the ground forces on foot…With gas masks! Have them sweep the area before she can escape. Lets try and do something right, people."

"She won't be stopped by our guys…" Parker sighed. "Unless you let us use heavy ordinance and keep it up with the tanks…It's the only way, Sir." He paused at Paul's look.

"No. We're not trying to turn her into pig slop here." Dierden sighed. "She probably will break out but we know at least where she'll be heading, eventually."

"What about our AWOLs, sir?" Parker eyed him.

"Expendable. They knew the risks and what they were doing…But…" Paul hesitated. "If we can use them to get her to surrender. She seemed concerned for them…" he noted.

"If she is sending them away and we can grab them…" Parker suggested.

"It's them or it's her sisters…" Paul nodded. "Fine…Do what you can, take them alive if you can." Parker saluting and heading off.

"Dyad won't give up the sisters…Sir…" Meisner eyed him.

"No…" Paul nodded. "But Sarah might give herself up…To save Helena…"

He eyed Meisner's look. "Yeah…I am a son of a bitch, corporal. But I have my duty and my orders…"


	21. Chapter 21

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

(PS-Some divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XXI…

Dyad High Containment…

"Rachel? How are we feeling?" Leekie, entering the room, now expanded to cover nearly half the floor by removing walls.

"Oh, hi, Dr. Leekie…" Rachel, blinking, looking over on the side. "I've been having the strangest dream." She eyed him. "What happened to you? You're…Bald and old(er)…I mean, excuse me, sir. And why do you seem so…Strange…You look like you're far away or…" she sat up. "Oh, my God."

"Rachel…" Aldous put up a hand.

"Oh, my God…This is what Daddy meant when he said always tell him or Mommie if anything strange happens to me or I feel sick. Dr. Leekie? What's happened to me?"

"Rachel, it's ok…We dealing with it right now." He noted, soothingly.

"I'm so…Tall…" she blinked, looking round the room.

"Fifty feet if our measurements are accurate, honey."

"Whoa…Say, what about my sisters? Are they big too, now?"

"A few, yes."

"Wow."

"Though some not…In fact…" he hesitated.

"Is one of them here? Which one?" she asked, eagerly.

"Is it Sarah, the missing one? I'd love to meet her. Or poor Helena?" she beamed. "Say…?" she felt… "Dr. Leekie, what happened to my eye? Was I hurt?"

"There was an accident, sweetheart." He sighed. "But we're doing what we can and you're doing pretty well."

"I don't remember…" she shook head, then feeling. "Hey, why am I tied up like this?"

"It was for your own protection, dear. I'll have the nurses remove the restraints. We thought you might hurt yourself while your growth was so exponential."

"So what?"

"Fast…" he smiled.

"Oh…" she nodded. "And the other girls? They're growing too?"

"Not all, most of them in our local area. Which is a good sign, there must be a reason we can find out."

"Right…" she eyed him nervously. "You said the nurses would…?" She indicated the restraints.

"Of course…" he turned to a female nurse taking notes behind him, nervously eyeing Rachel.

"Help Miss Duncan with the restraints." He ordered.

"Thanks." Beam. "My eye?" she felt the latest mound of cloth…

"We're not sure if it can be saved, honey. But we're trying…" he noted. "You know we'll do all we can."

"Sure…" nervous nod. "Can I have something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Certainly. Just tell the nurse what you'd like…" nod.

"I could eat a horse…I guess I really could, too, now." Smile.

"That's the spirit, sweetheart. Look, would you mind answering some questions? For our research, to see how this is affecting you?" 

"You mean, am I going nuts?" wry smile.

"I doubt that, but we need to know if there are any effects on your brain."

"I won't go crazy, will I? The others are ok that way?"

"So far, no one's gone crazy." He smiled, patting her leg.

"Ok, fire away…Dr. Leekie." She nodded. "Say, can I see any of the others, if they're here? Maybe we can talk? It might help…Say?" nervous look. "How old am I? Am I old too?"

"Not as old as old Aldous…" grin.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. You always look very handsome, Dr. L." smile as the nurse and an aide, under Leekie's hard stare, ventured over to the end of the huge "bed" and began nervously undoing the leg restraints.

"It's ok. I'm not crazy." Rachel called to them. "Don't be scared, I know I must look awful." Warm if frighteningly huge, smile…

The two eyed each other…Uh…

"You look beautiful…Just more of you to love, as the Germans say." Leekie grinned.

"Danke, herr Doktor." She smiled fondly. Moving one freed leg cautiously… "That feels good. Uh, do you want to ask me something? My symptoms and such? I'm ready, doctor." High-minded tone.

"Right. First, an odd one but bear with me… How old are you and what year is this?"

…

"So you're my…Sister?" Crystal eyed the slight figure by her bedside.

"Cosima Niehaus, yeah, hi." Cosima smiled. "And the pretty, if large lady on screen…" she indicated the projected image on wall of Sarah propped to sitting position in her own "bed", trying to look welcomingly pleasant but largely failing…

"Hey." Wave.

"…is Sarah Manning, another sister."

"And we're…Clones…Like a science project or something?"

"Exactly…Sorta." Cosima nodded.

So Chaderwick wasn't lying or crazy, Crystal thought, giving guarded look…

"We just wanted to talk to you and ease your mind…" Cosima noted.

"That's a tall order, lady…Especially since I'm so tall." Crystal sighed. "And I see Sarah's got the same thing if I'm seein' her right… But how come…?" she eyed Cosima.

"We don't know, kiddo. Not yet anyway." Sarah, on screen. "But Cos is a scientist and the other science guys here are workin' with her on it."

"Am I gonna die?" Crystal looked at each in turn.

"I hope not…And as you see I gotta personal stake in that." Sarah noted.

"We've seen no life-threatening symptoms as yet." Cosima hastily added.

"Ok…So how come you're still…Normal?" Crystal, shrewd look. "You the one they made us from? That's how it works, right? Take a cell or something from somebody and make it divide up?"

"Something like that…But we develop like regular people…And I'm not the original, I'm one of you…Us…" Cosima, carefully. "We just don't know why I haven't grown yet. That may be a very good sign, something we can use to cure you guys."

"But you don't know yet. Well…? What do you know?" Crystal frowned.

"The growth seems to stop at fifty feet or so, from what we've seen, we don't know why. There don't seem to be other health effects. The growth is general…Not confined to one type of tissue or cell… Do you know much about DNA and human cells?"

"I took Biology…I got a B-." Crystal sighed. "Just tell me…Can you cure me? And what happens after that? I mean…" she eyed Cosima, then Sarah. "If some lab made me…Us…They must have done it for a reason, right? What do they want from me? Are they gonna experiment on me?

"The protocol is to avoid anything that would influence the outcome." Cosima noted. "See, this has been a double-blind experiment…"

"In a nutshell, they just wanna watch us and see what we do. Mostly." Sarah cut in.

"Ok…And you guys believe that? These science guys who made us can be trusted not to hurt us?" Crystal stared at Sarah.

"I wouldn't go that far…" Sarah noted.

Cosima rolling eyes…Not helpin' here, sis.

"Those guys who grabbed me the other night…" Crystal frowned. "They came from here, right? To bring me in?" She regarded the two in turn.

"Not exactly…" Cosima sighed. "They work for another group involved in this."

"Oh, someone's fighting over us? Great…" Crystal stared. "Which of them wants to cut us up like lab rats?"

"Now there's a clever girl…" Fee's voice.

"Fee…Pipe down…" Sarah's face on screen, frowning.

"Who's that? Sarah…?" Crystal, peering at the wall image. "I know that voice…"

Uh…Fee blinked.

Forgot about that little scene. Felix the straight, spy.

"Uh, yeah…That's my foster brother, Felix Dawkins. You've met." Sarah noted.

"Hey." Fee moved into view as Sarah waved him over.

"You?" Crystal frowned. "Is everybody lying to me?"

"No…Honestly…" Cosima tried.

Norris in the hall outside, listening…

Better and better...For me…

…

"Good grief…Really? 2015?" Rachel shook her head. "I'm so old…"

"Not at all…" Leekie smiled. "You're a young woman and very beautiful."

"Thanks…" she stretched her other freed leg.

"And I'd make a fine pirate, huh?" she grinned feebly, indicating the damaged eye with a shake of head as the nurse and aide moved to unfasten her right hand restraints.

"A wonderful one…" Leekie agreed.

"Have I been in a coma thing or something all this time? I only remember being…Thirteen…"

"No, you were fine unless just recently."

"Then my brain did get damaged, right? My memory…" she gave worried look.

"It's likely there was some slight damage but you're recovering." Aldous nodded carefully.

"Thank you." She addressed the aide as she raised and shook a freed hand. "That feels much better. Can I get something to drink?"

"It should be fine." Leekie nodded to the aide. "Just no soda or coffee."

"Yeah, the carbonated stuff would probably kill someone when I fart." Rachel chuckled.

"Sorry…" impish grin at his reproving smile.

"Is cranberry juice ok?" she asked.

"I think it should be…" he turned to the aide who nodded and rather eagerly headed for the door.

"Better bring a bucket or two…!" she cheerily called. "Say?" she looked up. "I doubt I could stand up without pokin' my head through the ceiling."

"You couldn't, dear. Sorry, you grew while in here." Aldous shrugged. "But give us a little time…We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Can I talk with the other girls or is that still outside the protocol?" she asked, a bit anxious. "See…" smile… "I still remember. 'We have to follow the protocol.'." wan smile.

"I think, in this case…We can maybe think a little outside the box." Leekie returned the smile.

"Really? Neat, I really want to talk to them." beam.

"Uncle Aldous? Do I know any of them now? Are we friends?"

…


	22. Chapter 22

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

(PS-Some divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet. And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XXII…

"All I know is…You sent your brother to my shop to spy on me." Grim look at Sarah on wall screen. You're working for the people who made us." Cool eyeing of a sheepish Cosima. "Some of you guys…Whether you're my 'sisters' or no…Have the same trouble I'm having. And I was brought here, kidnapped, in my book…And if any of you were, you sure don't seem bothered by it."

"I've…None of us…" Sarah, insistent on screen… "Got any great love for Dyad Corporation or their bosses at Topside."

"Funny. You seem to be callin' shots here." Crystal noted, calmly. "If you don't trust them why are you tryin' to get me to listen to them? And who the hell is 'Topside'?"

…..

"So you're prepared to be 'reasonable'…" Alison eyed Appleyard standing before her, most of the group withdrawn, including Bonnie, though armed guards remained at his side. "Not even Helena or Sarah, just the samples you say Helena 'stole'…Our tissue, if I understand rightly."

"That's about it, ma'am." The old man smiled. "I think it's a reasonable request."

"Please…Even if Sarah or Helena were willing…And we don't have any such 'samples' that I know of…Dyad's people would never agree."

"Then better we leave them out…I agree with you on that. They're only too eager to seize the Lord's work for themselves."

"Dr. Ethan Duncan's work, if we're fair…" Ally noted.

"The instruments of the Lord are many." Appleyard shrugged. "And lets not forget Dr. Susan Duncan…" slight smile.

"Did you know her?" Ally stared. "I'd heard she was not only dead, but even more pro-eugenics than her husband, poor man."

"People can surprise you…And our views aren't really as divergent from the Neolutionists as Dr. Leekie and his Dyad might have you believe. Just the motivations…To speak frankly, Hendrik wasn't our only scientist, Mrs. Hendrix." he beamed to Ally's stunned look.

….

Dyad…

"You're freakin' bloody crazy…" Sarah on computer screen, glaring…

"Sarah…" Delphine sighed at the screen as she sat in the containment area conference room across from Crystal's "hospital" room, Leekie with apologetic expression beside her, Cosima next to her…Chad, with benevolent smile watching from another seat at the table. "I know this is hard for you…"

"What? 'Be nice to Rachel'…Rachel Duncan, the bloody Biofeld of my sorrows? The bitch who was going to steal my kid and mutilate me and didn't bloody well care who got killed or hurt in the process? 'Be nice to her'…" simpering smile on the angry face. "Why, sure…Piecea cake."

"Sarah…" Aldous raised a hand. "For Rachel, right now, it's over seventeen years ago…She has no recollection of you, Kira, or what she did to you. She's a lovely young girl who lost her parents just a few years before and she views you…All of you…As sisters she cares about but has never met."

"Till you got your Neolution hooks in her…" Sarah frowned. Fee behind her giving annoyed look.

"Look, Sarah…" Cosima tried. "I feel the same way. But, I believe Dr. Leekie and Dr. Norris about Rachel's neural developments. She really doesn't know us or what happened."

"Till she heals up and does…And maybe uses this to get at us." Sarah noted grimly. Fee nodding in agreement. "You wanna play nicey-nice with that bitch, go right ahead. Just leave me out of it."

Leekie, earnestly…"Sarah, Rachel's healing could be an important clue to how this process started. We need to have her full cooperation and to do that, we need to make her believe your interests are hers."

"They are and they aren't. I'm sure she wants to live to see another day like us…But I for one could bear to see her the one who doesn't make it." Sarah, coldly.

I've got Crystal practically signed up…Chad thought, eyeing Sarah's image calmly. While I know there's no chance with Manning, maybe, just maybe, there's a chance with Rach.

After all, I've always had a way with impressionable young women…

"Sarah…" Delphine tried.

"No, no…" Aldous shook head. "We have to respect Sarah's concerns here. It would help but we can manage without her. Cosima? If you'd still be willing…?"

"Ok…" nod. "Sarah, I really think you should try. It might affect Rachel's full recovery, maybe give us a chance to…"

"A bitch like that doesn't 'change', Cosima." Sarah, set face. "I've no intention of letting her get under my skin and use that…"

"We thought the same about Helena once…" Cosima noted.

"Helena was abused and brainwashed and she reached out to us, to me, in spite of it. Rachel's never asked to join us, this is an aberration, probably a temporary one, and we can't trust it. We can't, Cos. I can't keep you from makin' what I think's a colossal mistake but I won't be party, ok? Now what about Alison, Leekie? You're supposed to be finding her for us?"

"And we are bending every effort to do so…" Aldous nodded. "There's no doubt the new Proleithians have her…Our security has confirmed that."

"Even with that Johannsen dead and his place torched by Helena…?"

"Johannsen wasn't the head of the movement and his wife is still running even what's left of his group…" Aldous began…

"But, they've gone under…" he added quickly to Sarah's "Well, then?" look. "…In the black, as your foster mother would say." He smiled. "We will find her, Sarah. Give us a little time, I promise you, we'll find her."

"Probably has them cleanin', doin' crafts, rehearsing a play, and beggin' for mercy anyway…" Sarah, finally cracking tiny smile.

"She'd never start rehearsals without her acting coach." Fee sniffed.

…..

The Appleyard estate…

"Dr. Duncan…Mrs. Duncan?...Was a Proleithian?" Ally, slightly recovered from her surprise.

"Not precisely. She shared some of our views, we, some of hers…" Appleyard smiled. "We found it possible to find common ground, especially as we had a common enemy as well as shared interests."

"Aldous Leekie?" she eyed him shrewdly.

"Leekie's just a face for a much more dangerous foe, Mrs. Hendrix." Sigh. "I take it you and your sisters have heard of Topside? And of the Castor group?"

….

Northern Canada…

"C'mon, c'mon…" Rudy, urgent hiss as he and Seth slid down and arose, stumbling near the bottom of the hill just beyond where Helena had managed to force Paul's copters down or to retreat and was currently carefully dodging his (hopefully, at last) masked troopers and waiting tanks and artillery.

"We shouldn't leave sis…" Seth, brushing himself. "We oughta…"

"What? What's your brilliant plan to take on Colonel Dierden's boys. Kiss his boots harder?!" Rudy sneered. "Lets go! We've done enough for a stranger."

"You just don't get it, do you…" Seth shook head. "She and the Ledas are family."

"Not mine…" Rudy grimly, stepping off.

"Then go…And good luck. Me, I'm stayin'." Seth declared, turning.

Rudy glaring back… "You crazy son of a whoever was the source. That freak…And she was a freak even among the Ledas…Is dead or miles from here already. You'll never catch her, just wind up in stockade or in Coady's lab."

"I don't need to catch her…Just buy her some time." Seth hurriedly as he began struggling back up the slope.

"Don't be an idiot!" Rudy cried. "Seth!...Damn you, brother! We're family! We're all we have!"

"She saved our lives, I owe her that much in any case…" Seth continued up.

"Go on, then! You fool! I don't need you!" Rudy hollered. "I'll do it without you! Without any of you! I'll show you and these inferiors!"

Machine gun fire, just gazing the rocks near him…

"Seth?! Sethie! Help!" shriek…

Sigh…Seth, concealed in trees at the top of the hill.

"Brothers…Sestras…What you gonna do, yes?" Helena, bending over with smile.

…..


	23. Chapter 23

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

PS. Sorry for delay in updating. Other things intruding, including the real world…

(PS-It's an AU with divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XXIII…

Never in my wildest, Cosima thought as she nervously sat on the front edge of what must be one of the world's largest mattress, she noted to herself absently…Looking at the beaming, huge face across from her on the "bed".

She's certainly taking the missing eye rather well…Course Leekie did tell her it was an "accident"…

"So you're my sister Cosima?" Rachel, eagerly. "I…Love…Your name." breathless pausing in excitement. "I read about you when Dr. Leekie gave me my sisters' files..." pause, shy grin. "Well, a long time ago, I guess. But it seems like a few weeks ago to me. Your hair is so different…" she noted with wonder. "Like this black girl, my friend Alisha, whose mother works here at Dyad? How'd you get it that away? Are you a special one of us?"

"Uh, no…No, it's just braided and twisted."

"It's so nice. I'd ask to touch it but…" wince. "My hand's so big now…"

"Well…How about the hair comes to your hand, ok? Just hold your hand open…And watch the sudden moves, please?" grin.

"Oh, yes…" eager nod, careful extension of left hand.

"There…" Cosima leaned her head, running her locks against the surface of the huge palm before her.

"Wow…" Rachel beamed. "Thank you, it's like thick yarn…It's so pretty, Cosima."

"Thanks. So's yours…"

"I guess I wanted to try blonde…What do you think?" Rachel asked, shifting head gently on her pillow, to show hair.

"Nice…Helena's a blonde too."

"She's the other one who got lost, right? The one Uncle Aldous thought was the only missing sister, till he heard about Sarah? I guess we're the renegades…The pirates, arrh…" grin.

"Yeah, well…There's some of that in all of us." Cosima noted.

"You've met all of us?" Rachel asked, eagerly.

"Oh no, just a few of us here in Canada and the US." Cosima, carefully. "And one I knew, from Germany…" her voice trailing.

"I'd really like to meet Danielle…The one who lives in Paris?" Rachel noted. "I always thought it would be fun to visit her in Paris, maybe even surprise her and say, 'hello, sister'."

"Yeah, that would be fun…Paris is lovely. I went once, in high school, with my parents." Cosima nodded. "I didn't know about any of the other sisters then."

Poor Dany…Poor all our slaughter sisters…Rest in peace, guys.

And don't let me, for now, try any more in the avengin' line? For now, anyway? She eyed a now slightly downcast Rachel…

Nor go too soft the other way…This is bloody freakin' Rachel, after all, as Sarah would say…

"Of course it's not…'In the protocol'…" sigh. "But Uncle Aldous says things have changed and I don't have to worry about the protocol anymore now. 'Within limits'…" smile as she managed a rather good Leekie at end.

"Yeah…That's pretty much out the window. Within limits…" Wan smile.

"Are your parents ok?" thoughtful look on the huge features. "They seem…Seemed…Very nice. I mean, what I read about them."

"Hmmn?" sudden stare… "Oh, yeah. I haven't seen them in a while but sure…They're ok."

Note to call Mom…She did seem a bit freaky when I said I knew about the implantations.

"Mine died…" slight tearing… "I know they weren't my sort-of, real, parents…I wasn't born to them. Your mother had you, didn't she? The way normal babies are born, right?"

"Yeah…Well, I was implanted in her after the Duncans…Your mom and dad…Created our embryos…"

"I don't know who…Who the lady was who had me… Mother said she died after I was born. Then she and my daddy adopted me 'cause they wanted to keep me."

"I'm sure they did…"

"I miss them…But Uncle Aldous said I had to help him finish their work." Cock of head. "Are you helping him? I heard you're a scientist now."

"Yeah and I'm trying to…" nod, smile.

"That's nice…But you don't have brothers or other sisters?"

"No, my parents had trouble having children and when they had me, well…One was enough at their age." Smile.

"And now we both have lots of sisters…" smile, downcast look. "Are we sick, Cosima? Is that why this happened?" Rachel indicated herself.

"Some of us, yeah…But maybe not all, which could be a very good sign."

"You think so?" nervous look. "Uncle Aldous doesn't want to scare me, I think, but you'd know, right?"

"I don't know much…But I don't think this condition will hurt us too bad illnesswise, and Dr. Leekie's very hopeful that we can find a cure."

"Right. I'm glad you're here, helping." Smile. "It's nice one of us is a scientist with Uncle Aldous. Do you like working with him?"

"Uh…Yeah…" nod. "He's very brilliant and all…"

"And he talks so nice…I love when he makes speeches about Neolution and Science."

"Yeah…I've been carried away by one or two of them, myself."

"We don't know each other very well, do we?" Rachel fixed the eye on Cosima. "I mean, we don't seem to be close friends…No offense." Placating slight wave of huge hand. "I know you lived in California. Did you just come to work at Dyad?"

"Not long ago…Dr. Leekie hired me after I found out about us…Being clones, I mean."

"The protocol…" Rachel nodded, sagely. "Sometimes I really hate the protocol…" mock grimace that Cosima couldn't help smiling at. "Do you?"

"Well, I didn't know about it till a little while ago, but yeah…To be honest…Sometimes a lot of us hate it."

"Then it's good it's gone…Some, anyway. And now we can all get to know each other…" smile.

"Yeah, it's nice. I'm very fond of the sisters I've met."

"You know the missing one, Sarah, right?"

Repressed eye roll…"Uh, yeah…I know Sarah. She's quite a girl…"

"Off the grid, Uncle Aldous said once…And you know, I think he kinda liked that she was…" grin.

"You're fond of Aldous…" Cosima, wan smile.

"He's been very nice to me since Mum and Daddy…" pause… "He's my monitor guy for now, though I guess everyone here monitors me."

"That must be hard, sometimes…" Cosima noted, carefully.

"Most of them are nice…" hesitant tone… "I don't like Dr. Nealon, though. He was never nice." Shake of head. "He's still here, I saw him."

"He is…I guess he's very brilliant. But you can ask Dr. Leekie to be the only one to do any tests on you. You don't have to see Dr. Nealon."

"That's good. He scares me a little. Not that he's been mean to me but I don't think he thinks I'm a real person…We are real, aren't we, Cosima?"

"Yeah…Course…You bet." Nod.

"I know we are but…Clones and all…Weird, right? Even weirder than 'Dr. Who'."

"Very sci-fi…Kinda weird. Cool, like the Doc, too." Smile.

"Yeah…" grin back. Cautious look. "Cosima? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…But, you're not dying or anything…That we know of…"

"I hope not. But that's not it…Cosima…" waving gently for her to come closer.

Uh…Cosima eyed the huge mouth…

Hope cannibalism isn't a side effect…

She moved closer, leaning head to Rachel's mouth…

Rachel, lowering to confidential whisper… "I think my mother isn't dead. Susan Duncan, I mean."

"Not dead?" Cosima pulled back.

"I mean, back when I remember to…I don't know about now." Hesitant tone. "Do you know?"

"I only know what we've heard. There was a lab accident…"

"I heard a nurse talking to another lady…All that time ago, when I remember…She was talking to someone and she mentioned my mother."

"She did?" blink…

"She told another lady it was terrible that Dr. Duncan had left me like that…That I needed a family. And the other lady told her to be quiet. Cosima? You think it might be true? Mother might not have died? Maybe Daddy, too?" winsome look, tone.

"Oh…Ummn…" sigh. "Rachel, I honestly don't know. But if your mother were alive, she'd be here, I think."

"She could just be watching me, for the protocol. Cosima, you'd tell me if you knew?"

"Sure I would." Firm nod. "Have you seen this nurse again, since you woke up? Maybe she still works here."

"Not yet, but I've only seen a couple of nurses…" sigh. "Maybe they didn't want me anymore…Mum and Daddy. They weren't my real parents…"

"I'm sure they loved you very much. Sarah's seen them on videotape with you."

"She did?" eager look. "When can I talk to her? Sarah? She's British, like me, isn't she? We're the Brit clones." Beam.

Uh…Welll….

"Sarah's kinda having your problem with growing. I don't think she could come to see you. But maybe later, if everything's ok she can speak to you."

"I'd like that." Pleased tone. "Ummn…Uncle Aldous is coming, I hear him…"

"You do?' 

"It's the big ears…" grin. "I can hear people talking in the hallway, pretty far, too."

A knock at door…

"Hey!" Rachel, happy tone. "Come on in!" Aside to Cosima who was retaking her seat on the bed… "Please don't tell…" whisper. Cosima nodding.

Lovely…I'm Rachel Duncan's co-conspirator. Ok, she's reverted to a kinda sweet 13 year old but…

And Sarah's right, she could be faking…Or might try to fake later, evil faking Hauser to this nice Quade?

Heck long as we're talkin' sci-fi here.

"Hello, ladies…" Aldous entered, followed by a nurse pushing a cart on which was a plate of standard-sized cookies and another of giant cookie pies.

"I thought it might be nice to have tea, in honor of Rachel being British." He smiled.

"Oh…That's nice…I'm hungry." Rachel noted.

"I'd say we all are…No one's had much time to eat." Aldous grinned. "Cosima, how about some tea and cookies?"

"Sounds great…" nod. Rachel giving her a careful look…

Fond of Unka Aldous, but clearly not entirely trusting…

…..

"Sarah, I realize…" Delphine, looking over to Sarah on cot, placating tone…

"Don't try to humor me, Delphine. Name's Sarah and I'm not interested." Sarah frowned. "I make my own choices and trustin' Rachel's regeneration or whatever is not one for me."

"I understand, really…But, I'm only asking you to be civil to her."

"If all you wanted was a 'hello, Rachel' from me, you wouldn't need to bother. Cosima could play me or Alison, if she'd be any more inclined that way. She might at least like the challenge of tryin' me again."

"If we had Alison here or Cosima were your height…"

"Yeah, that's a shame and maybe you ought to be focusin' on finding my sister and curing your ex-…What's the deal with treating Rachel with kid gloves, anyway?"

"Her condition is unique, even as compared to yours…She may provide valuable information, even if she doesn't fully recover her memory."

"I won't forgive her, Delphine. She murdered our sisters…Wanted to torture me and use my baby as a lab rat…Killed Father as if she'd poisoned him herself."

Sigh… "You forgave…"

"Helena's shown she's better…She's saved our lives…And no one says I've forgiven her for killing Mama, just that I understand what happened to her. Delphine, I get it. Rachel thinks she's 13 and she loves everybody…Lovely. So hold hands with her till she remembers who and what she is and kills you. Leave me out of it. Let Cos be her new best buddy."

"She may never regain her lost memories, Sarah." Sarah eyeing her from the huge "cot" in the Dyad garage. "The neurons are regenerating but the memory proteins and structure are likely lost forever."

"Lucky girl. Wish I could forget everything back to when I was a kid…Sometimes. Must be hard on Leekie, though. All the work he put into creating the perfect proclone."

"Actually I think Aldous is quite happy to have his little girl back." Delphine shrugged. "He and Rachel had grown apart in the last few years, after all."

"Right, she planned to kill dear ole stand-in dad…" nod. "Are you next gonna ask me to put faith in Aldous Leekie cause he's a great guy underneath it all?"

"Sarah, I wouldn't press here except that we believe Rachel's cooperation is important here and that Aldous believes Rachel is fond of you."

"What?"

"Ever since, when she was young, he discovered there were two clones in the Black, not just Helena, but you as well, Rachel's been fascinated with you. At this age she looked upon you as the sister clone she identified with most. The other British clone…And one of the two who'd gotten away."

"From Daddy Aldous' tender care…"

"Loving Aldous as a father didn't mean she didn't chafe at the Neolution controls on her life. From what Aldous has told me this was a critical year in Rachel's life, the year she changed and, in a way, surrendered to Neolution. Or chose to find her own way to fight back."

"By signing up to be the Neo poster girl…"

"Maybe there was no one to help her and she made the only choice she could see to make, Sarah."

"Like you?" Sarah eyed her.

"Mine was worse. I could have left." Bleak reply. "Knowing what Dyad and Neolution were I let myself by seduced by the science and stayed, on a eugenics project as awful as anything Hitler or Stalin might have conceived…And for all we know, played a major role in, at least in the precursor years."

"It's not my duty to forgive Rachel…My duty's to me family and me sisters and Rachel's made it clear in the past that she doesn't consider herself one of us."

"There are other concerns, Sarah. Rachel's associate Ferdinand has been restored to his position with Topside and he is due here soon to evaluate the situation. He is restricted to just reporting for now, but if he reports that the project is hopelessly compromised…"

"Like to bloody well see them try to kill us now." Sarah noted, firmly.

"I agree…And given some of your results and the reports coming in from the Castor team…" Delphine gave a faint smile.

"Eh?"

"You and Rachel and it seems from the reports from the North, Helena, are now all demonstrating a version of Kira's regenerative abilities…" Delphine noted. "Helena took several artillery hits…It barely slowed her down."

"Good ole Paul, heavy artillery, eh? Hope she pounded him into the tundra up there. Wait…? We have some or whatever of Kira's abilities? Fee hasn't called yet since he went to check on her. Is she ok? Has she gotten sick too? Delphine?!" Sarah tried to sit up, striking head. "BLOODY CHRIST!"

"Sarah! You know there's not room for you to sit yet, till we removed the roof."

"Yeah, yeah…" sigh. "Kira?"

"She's fine…Home with Mrs. S and doing fine. No symptoms at all…I'm sure Felix will call or come back in soon."

"Yet…"

"Yet…All the more reason, Sarah to learn the source of the problem and to use all the tools we can…"


	24. Chapter 24

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

PS. Sorry for delay in updating. Other things intruding, including the real world…

(PS-It's an AU with divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XXIV…

Dyad Special Containment, formerly the Parking Garage…

"Don…? Oh, Donnie…You're alive?!"

Cosima eyeing Delphine, Delphine eyeing Cosima, both regarding the rather startlingly eager Sarah using laptop patched to cell phone to address the said Donald Hendrix, who'd just explained that he was enroute to Dyad with guests somewhat known to them…Though Alison remained a prisoner of the New American Proleithians.

"Uh, yeah…Sis…I'm fine. Thanks." A rather startled Donnie's voice in reply.

"Uh, great. And Alison was okay?" Sarah quickly…

"Do you think…?" Delphine hissed to Cosima.

"I guess it's only natural…Ally picked him. Helena's fond of him. And Sarah's always been looking for a stable guy who's good father material…" Cosima shrugged. "And Donnie is the greatest…Guy." arch look.

"Really?" frown…

"If I weren't into women so much…" innocent smile.

"Yeah, Ally was fine but I hated leaving her…" Donnie continued.

"That was our fault, Ms. Manning…" Mark cut in. "Hey. We just felt we'd best get Mr. Hendrix out as he seemed the one in more danger, less valuable to them, ya know?"

"Oh, really…" Sarah frowned.

Ummn… I mean…My bro-in-law's very valuable to all of us who love him…Like sisters.

God, why do I have to be so horny just right now? This is embarrassin'…Though we all love Donnie, of course…

I mean…Look at that face…And he was so brave when he found out about Ferdinand's guy and the Toronto Helsinki restaging…

"The hormone levels were really that high?" Cosima whispered to Delphine.

"Oui…I mean, Sarah's always been a lusty girl…You all are. But…This…"

"Really?" frown. "Nice intel to have when planning seduction, I guess."

"Oui…" Delphine, arch little return smile.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Don…" Sarah noted fondly. "She knows that."

"Well, still wish I was there."

"I know…" nod. "But there's good news, it's not bloody likely they can hurt her."

"Really?"

I love it when you smile…I know why Ally gets so much happier when you're…

Jesus…

Think I need to give Cal a call…Soon…Even if it breaks his bloody protocol.

"Sarah?" Donnie's worried voice. "Anything…?"

"Yeah, there's a kind of super version of Kira's regeneration stuff. Helena's been taking direct hits with the big stuff, nothing's phased her."

"Yeah…But that's Helena…?"

"Ally should be ok, Don. Your 'partners' did the right thing gettin' you out."

"Uh…We should be in very shortly, Ms. Manning." Mark's voice again. "Maybe we should finish talking when we get there."

"Sure." Sarah nodded at screen. "Glad to hear you're ok, Don. Don't worry about Ally. They can only run from her…"

"I hope so…See ya, Sarah."

"Take care, Donnie. Love ya…Kid."

"What?" Sarah eyed Cosima's stare… "He's family. Ally adores him."

"Sure…" Cosima made placating gesture… "It's great you're so fond of him, Ally appreciates it I'm sure."

God, never let her find out about this…Especially in her current condition…Cosima, Delphine…Mutual thought.

War of the Gargantuas…Jealous Gargantua vs …Well…Not to point fingers, but Sarah, you have got a history of jumping bones…

"Ally's lucky. Ya know he never flinched when I told him about Ferdinand and all…" Sarah noted, high-minded look. "We're…Ummn,,,Both lucky, Ally and me…Cal and I are gettin' married. When he comes home." She noted, a bit hastily.

"Good…I mean, great. That's great…Wonderful. Isn't that great, Delphine?"

"Wonderful. Bon chance…" Delphine nodded.

"But he had to go…" Sarah sighed. She took a sip from a rather large diameter piece of tubing given to her as a straw for the large tub of juice now beside her cot.

"Why'd he have to go and leave me, now?" she shook head, tearing.

"How high were those levels…?" Cosima hissed to Delphine.

"Off the scale initially…We had to do a log curve…"

"Oh…My...God…" Cosima blinked. "We didn't see this with Rachel or Crystal, did we?"

"Not yet but…Mon Dieu!" Delphine gasped.

"Hey…I can hear you, ya know. And I'm not an experimental bloody lab rat…" Sarah frowned.

"It's the ears…Rachel has the same enhanced hearing…" Cosima noted.

"Sarah, pardon…" Delphine, apologetically. "Just one question. Did you and Cal by any chance…?"

Hmmn…? Sarah eyed her…

….

"Felix…Let me get this straight. I've flown up to Manitoba not to help 'rescue' (as if she wouldn't need anything but a ride) a blonde, rather crazed but 5'4 pregnant clone escape from a rogue branch of the British military, backed by rogue Canadian and some possible US rogue forces…But a 50 foot crazed blonde pregnant clone being chased by said rogue military with heavy ordinance. Which seems not to be a problem for her as nothing seems capable of stopping her?"

"That's about the size…Forgive the pun…Of it, Arthur." Fee noted to his phone.

Art stared at his cell, then the snow now falling outside the airport diner in Churchill where he'd just disembarked.

Beth, why do you do this to me?

"Ok, then." He sighed. "Well, I've got my rental waiting, I'll go see what I can do."

"Good. Well, at least she shouldn't be too hard to find." Fee noted cheerily.

…

"Thanks God for this nice snow…" Helena noted contentedly to Seth as he and Rudy, neither able to keep up on foot in the heavy drifts, rode on her shoulders, tied down, at her insistence…Safetys first, brothers…With rope snatched by her from the base to tie up her tarpaulin and tent "gown" of sorts.

"Nice! This is a blizzard you moron!" Rudy fumed.

"Hey, don't call sis names!" Seth glared.

"Are you cold, brother Rudy?" Helena, solicitously.

"Of course I'm cold! It's -25F here and we don't have heated gear! We're gonna freeze to death!"

"We shoulda been better prepared and brought our heavy duty gear…" Seth shook head. "We're trained to know better…But we're not too bad, yet. We can hang on a while longer."

"F- freakin' training, you moron!" Rudy cried. "And speak for yourself, my fingers are freezing off."

"You shoulda put on your inner gloves…" Seth shook head. "Here, you can have mine…"

"That's not gonna help me now and it could trigger a seizure…Seth? Don't take your gloves off, you idiot…!"

"Well, clearly wes must get you two some place warm, soon." Helena noted.

"You should get warm too, Helena." Seth, worried. "You the mom here."

"I seem to be ok…Something with the growth thing, I think. The metabolic…" She shrugged, shaking them slightly. "Pardon."

"Be careful, will ya?!" Rudy cried.

"Sorry." Helena paused, peering. "I think I see light that way, to south."

"Damn about time…." Rudy fumed.

"Don't worry we get brother Seth warm soon." She noted. "You really is good brother, in the depths, Rudy…"

…

Castor Temp Command HQ in the Churchill Town Hall…

"So the blizzard has effectively covered Helena's and our boys' tracks….?" Dierden stared at the hapless group of his top personnel.

"Sir, yes sir!" one private cried out.

Hmmn…Seems normal enough…

"Air recon is out?"

"Sir, yes sir!" another addressed non-clone private.

"And even our thermal trackers aren't able to pinpoint her due to her lowered body temp and again, the blizzard…?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"So a fifty foot woman has so far, and at this rate, is going to elude us, a full division of Her Majesty's Forces?"

Uh…

"Sounds like I should fire all of you and, hire just her to deal with things here."

Uh…

Look from Dierden…Corporal Meisner, beside him

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Well, thank God we have an alternate strategy…" Paul noted.


	25. Chapter 25

Orphans Beloved: "Attack of the Fifty-foot Clones…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Note-There are always these minor consequences to any great advances in Science.

PS. Sorry for delay in updating. Other things intruding, including the real world…

(PS-It's an AU with divergence from S-3 in that Aldous did not…Yet…while in mine Cal left without Kyra and engaged to Sarah, to resolve the pesky problem of a murdered police officer, and Ally is not going in for breaking somewhat bad. (And of course the ladies are not yet18-50 feet tall…Yet). And Seth is not…Yet…Dead. But we need Seth. The Castors deserved their own road trip, right?)

Part XXV…

"So you're Susan Duncan?" Ally stared at the image on the projection screen in the barn, Mr. Appleyard standing to the side watching with a group of New Proleithian guards.

Rachel's mother, Ethan's wife…God, she looks a bit like my mother. I wonder if that played a role in my implantation? Did she vet the moms selected?

"It's good to meet you, Alison. How are you?" Susan, smiling. "I understand you're in the early stage of this condition, whatever it really is."

"You're with both the Neos and the Proleithians?" Ally shook head. "And how could you do this to Professor Duncan? Do you know he killed himself at Dyad to save us?"

"Poor Ethan…A tragedy…He had a brilliant mind, sharper than mine even, though he was always modest about it." Susan sighed. "But he never understood the implications for Humanity's greater good of our work."

"And of course you were sleeping with Aldous Leekie…" Alison fumed.

"Was I?" she smiled. "I'm afraid not…Aldous and I were better friends than Ethan realized but we weren't romantically involved."

"So you just lied to your husband about saving Rachel and stopping Dyad and the Neos…" stern look.

"I did…What was necessary. Ethan refused to listen to reason, I decided to let him believe he'd convinced me."

"You betrayed your husband and your daughter! By the way, what is the 'Brightborne Instiute'? Isn't that the fancy invitro clinic? Is that another branch of Neolution, Inc?" frown. Susan looking behind her at the wall on which "The Brightborne Institute" was continually printed.

"Something of a side division, yes…Where we apply some of what we've learned to the general public…"

"Before you use the Castors to sterilize everyone but your own master race…" Alison eyed her. "My God, I was created by a Nazi..."

"Hardly that, child…" Susan, patiently. "But Humanity is in need of guidance to reach a better future."

"Decided by you and some group of elites…Sounds like Nazis to me." Alison fumed. "I'll be no part of it."

"By your very existence, you are, dear." Susan noted.

"I suppose the people here share the same 'master race' idea…White supremacists, bible belters…All that…Naturally, if they can accept a little Science they're perfect allies."

"We share common goals on some levels. They're not white supremacists, by the way…" Susan noted.

"I don't see any black clones…" Ally eyed her.

"That will come in time…"

Slight chuckle from one of the guards…Yeah, right.

"I thought so." Ally smiled coldly. "You miserable Nazi. I'm ashamed you had anything to do with me, ever. And I'll die before I play any role in your Nazi eugenics."

"Alison, you're not required here." Susan, calmly. "Your 'role' as you put it, is merely that of hostage. All we want is the material taken by Henrik and stolen by Helena."

"So it was you…" Ally eyed her on screen. "You had Dr. Johannsen steal the original genome from the Castor project."

"They took what was mine and Ethan's. I reclaimed it." Susan, firmly.

"But Hendrik had his own plans for it…" Ally smiled.

"Unfortunately, yes." Susan sighed. "He was an ambitious man in his own right and preferred not to be directed by a woman. I should have realized his limitations sooner but one can't always choose the tools one works with. However, given his followers have seen the consequences of his mistakes, they've agreed to once again work with me, not separately."

Ally, arch look… "For now…"

"Dear." Susan sighed again. "The point is, you have one purpose right now. To passively help us recover my lost material. I only wanted to be sure you understood that it's better for you and your family…"

"Are you threatening my family?!" Ally sat up as much as she could…Head striking roof of the barn… "Ow!"

"Careful there, Mrs. Hendrix…" a guard called out. "Mrs. Hendrix? Best to calm yourself…" Appleyard called after a second guard explained what had happened.

"Alison, you'll only hurt yourself." Susan noted. "But yes, we are. Mr. Appleyard, is Mr. Hendrix there?"

"Hah!" Ally cried.

"I'm afraid we've had a setback there. Hendrik's daughter and the Castor infiltrator, Mark, managed to take Hendrix from us." Appleyard sighed.

"That is unfortunate. Meaning, since he's likely at Dyad now or in hiding, we only have your children, Alison. And your mother, of course." Susan shook head.

"You mention my children, let alone threaten them…And I will kill you." Alison glared.

"You must know that with Topside willing to follow my lead…" Susan eyed her. "And I doubt you are bullet-proof, Alison."

"She's growed some more, hasn't she?" one guard hissed to another by his side. The woman nervously blinking.

"I'll live long enough, Dr. Duncan. Poor Dr. Duncan to have made such a poor choice in you. He was such a fine man, he deserved better."

"Perhaps it would be best not to discuss my late husband, Alison. I have my limits as you have yours."

"Oh, really? You're embarrassed to hear you betrayed your husband and treated him shabbily, caused his death? Forgive me for bringing it up, bitch."

"You Americans and your fondness for foul language…" Susan sighed.

"I'm Canadian. We kicked US ass twice. And when we use foul language, we mean it." Ally, proudly.

"Enough of this. I've tried to make things easier for you, Alison. You are one of my daughters…"

"I'm no daughter of yours, you Nazi bitch." Ally. Coldly.

"Mrs. Hendrix, please." Appleyard cut in. "There's no need for insults here."

"I don't brake for Nazis, you son of a Jesus freak Nazi…" Ally fumed. "And I've had enough of you people. Donnie's still safe and you just threatened my kids…And I suppose I should protect Mom as well, for family honor."

"Alison, there will be consequences if you don't calm down." Susan urged. "I'm on line to Aldous Leekie right now to demand he assist in the return…You've had your venting, lets finish our negotiations and you can be on your way to Dyad or to your children shortly."

"Isn't he your partner anymore?" Ally stared.

"She is bigger…" the woman guard noted, gulping a bit. "Say…Where are her ankle shackles?"

"Mr. Appleyard…!" the male guard hurried over to the old man who turned. "We've a problem!"

"Aldous and I have somewhat differing views as to the course for Dyad and Neolution…" Susan began.

"Thanks. I just wanted to be sure you weren't still together." Ally noted, rising again…To her new height of thirty feet.

"She's broken out of the chains!" the male guard finished.

"She's loose! Shoot!" a guard cried.

"Now I know how Boris Karloff's monster felt when they locked him up in the police dungeon that time…" Ally noted, smashing at a wall of the barn which collapsed.

"Stop her!" Susan's projected image cried. "But save the corpse for study!"

God, and I thought my mother was cold…Ally sighed.

Hmmn…Stings but… She eyed the gunfire, feeling a series of beesting-like hits in her legs…And…

"Ow!" she rubbed her fanny a bit…Standing up and breaking through the collapsing roof as the Proleithians fled in panic, one guard leading Appleyard out.

"Is he all right?" Ally called, looking down. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him!" she eyed the terrified guard as she grabbed Appleyard who squirmed in her huge grip. "Just tell your people to back off!"

"Now, sir. We are going to come to terms." Ally eyed Appleyard who continued to squirm.

…..

The Brightborne Institute…

Vhere ve are not…Monsters…

Well, of course we are…We torture and murder women and children…But…

"It was a foolish mistake to speak to Hendrix." A voice noted to Susan's rather annoyed face.

"I thought she'd see reason…Alison tends to be fixated on her family's safety even above her sisters."

"Your devotion to the LEDA clones is almost as foolish as Aldous Leekie's." Evie Cho, in elegant dress, fresh from a board meeting, an emergency one, eyed Susan from her chair across Susan's desk.

"Topside is still listening to Marion Bowles and Aldous. You were supposed to win them over to our position." Susan noted.

"They still feel the LEDAs and the CASTORs offer too much. Your fault, Susan. You and Westmoreland and your master race visions. You sold them a bill of goods and they bought. Now we have the technology to bypass such idiocy and we can't get them to see it."

"Are you saying this latest development isn't of interest?" Susan regarded Cho with amused scorn.

The inferior defective desperate to save herself in our new Eden with her toys and her gene therapy.

Sadly there's no place for her kind there…

"We just need tissue samples…From the corpses…It's bound to be some minor…"

"Minor? My dear…" Susan smiled. "Didn't you take Physics or Biophysics at university? Don't you realize that this sort of growth defies all known physical laws on a fundamental level? It's not just a question of how they can function at this size. It's physically impossible for them to grow in this way, by our current physical laws."

"Such things always seem impossible until we understand them…" wave of hand.

"On that we agree…All the more reason why we must obtain the original genomes and study this development in living clones. Sweetheart, this changes everything with regards to your plans. The LEDAs and CASTORs must survive, at least one or more specimens."

"For now…And only one or two are needed. Sarah or Helena would do just fine, with one of the males."

"And we need a standard infertile clone for comparison…Alison…Or one of the surviving LEDAs elsewhere, Crystal being lost to us."

"We can negotiate with Leekie if it comes to that. Fundamentally we're still on the same team."

"And we need Cosima, the unaffected clone…We need to see if it's the therapy or her illness playing a role here." Susan insisted.

"I will decide what and whom we need, Dr. Duncan." Evie, quietly. "Brightborne is my project and you are merely a consultant here."

"I don't think so…" a voice from Susan's laptop.

"John…" Susan smiled at the image before her.

"Please, dear…I should always stay in character in such conversations." The thin face in antique style collar and string tie, smiled at her, eyes glowing.

"Doctor." Evie, coldly. Pressing a button that put Westmoreland's face on a wall screen, he beaming benevolently at the two women.

"Neolution has the final say, Ms. Cho…" Westmoreland noted. "As I am Neolution and Dr. Duncan has my full authority, she has the last word here."

"Not if Topside backs me." Cho, coldly. "In that case, Mr. 'Westmoreland', you and your little con game may find yourselves shut down."

"It's unfortunate that Aldous and Marion have chosen their own path…But the board wants what Neolution offers, Evie. Don't think you can stand against us. Even the rebels in Neolution will side with me in the end. And you will be quite out in the cold, dear." Smile. "Perhaps permanently."

"The board won't forego what the LEDAs could offer, Evie." Susan noted firmly. "You may have won them over briefly when they panicked at the first news. But now they're beginning to see the potential and, as always, they're cowards at heart…For their miserable lives most of all. They'll stay with John, in the end."

"And I must point out, dear…" Westmoreland smiled at Cho from the screen. "If I have played a 'con game' on them, as you call it. You have played a role in it and benefitted enormously. It might be wisest for us to continue to work together. I'm still quite open to your point of view, you're a major asset. But we can't give up what LEDA clearly offers, particularly now. Lets not force this to some sort of test of strength, Evie. Cooperation is what built Neolution from the ashes of Cold River and will bring it to triumph, very soon. Tell me we are still friends and partners, with the same final vision and goal, the betterment of Humanity."

Cho eyeing his serene face…

Bastard…But it is true…This could be huge. Huge as those girls are, now.

She nodded. "We're still partners, John. As long as I am a full partner."

"You are, indeed." Smiling nod.

…..


End file.
